When We Were Young
by BreezyRose
Summary: She found him obnoxious. He thought she was self-absorbed. With secrets and her family being hunted, will Sirius let his feelings change? - SB/OC RL/OC LE/JP Marauders. I own nothing, it's all inspired by J.K Rowling's amazing story!
1. The Sorting

Chapter One - The Sorting

There was absolute silence.

It was the kind that pressed against your ears, with more force than the loudest of noises. The only movement was the dust that floated in the air, reflecting off rays of light as it found a place to settle. It wasn't ready to be disturbed yet, the ceiling was not a perfect reflection of outside, instead of dark skies and clouds there were smudges of blue that blurred at the edges from where the magic needed to be restored. The first sound came faintly, rising in a rush of quick clacks, shoes on stone. It grew steadily, beating its rhythm until it bounced against the door not able to get any closer.

The doors burst open but the beat did not falter as two people marched in, fracturing the quiet and throwing the peaceful dust back up into the air. The leader was a man, stout and plump with a moustache tickling under his nose. His face was stained red and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, dripping on his red robes. Behind him, a woman raced to keep up with him wearing a similar frown of desperation. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her emerald robes dragged across the floor.

"Professor Nook will you stop and let me explain?!" The woman demanded in a firm and definite voice. She halted, and he slowed to a stop a few meters away from her before turning and inhaling a great gust of air.

"No, you had your chance Minerva. I am done listening to your excuses."

"They are not excuses _Albert_, it needs to happen. Albus won't change his mind-"

"Neither will I! I have no idea what you two are playing at. Dangerous games, very dangerous, and I will have no part in them." Albert balled his thick hands into fists and shook them, barely able to contain his anger.

"It is not a game, what would you have me do, cast them aside like broken toys?"

"I expect you to act like a mature adult, not some dreamy eyed teenager. Bringing them here, what are you thinking? I've heard the rumours, we all have and if they're true this will only bring pain and destruction to this school and all of us in it." Minerva pursed her lips into a thin line, the first hint at wrinkles popping from her skin.

"Do you really believe Albus would have done it if he thought it would put us, and more importantly his students, at risk? You sound like a fool." Albert opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to answer her with a valid retort. Minerva took her chance and tried to calm the man down. "Please, listen to me. You have known me for over ten years, I would like to think that I have earned some of your trust."

"You have, but-"

"Then let me assure you," she interrupted, "that bringing them here is the only solution. They are children Albert, not murderers; it isn't their fault that they are caught up in all of this. Goodness, they don't even know about it!"

"I understand that," the man deflated, his belly sagging through his robes, "but…I can't risk it. I have a family of my own to think of. _If _the rumours are true, then he'll find out, and he'll come after them. You know it, and I know it. What will you do then? When he attacks and slaughters innocent people because you let them in."

Minerva sighed, rubbing her fists together as she thought about her answer carefully. Of course it had occurred to her, but she had never believed in a man as much as she did Albus Dumbledore. "If it goes wrong, and he comes to kill them then we will handle it. We can't live on a 'maybe' or a 'what if', not when young lives are at stake. They are important, that's why he wants them after all. They weren't born from evil; if they were we would never take them on. Everything about them is pure and good, if we let him destroy that, then what kind of people are we?"

For a while, neither spoke as they made their decisions and waited to see how it ended. Albert scratched the back of his head and hairs stood up on end, finally he looked up at her. "I believe that you will do everything you can, and you truly think this is for the best. But I'm sorry Minerva, I cannot be here to live on a hope that it will end well. That is my final decision."

"I understand Albert, I knew how much I was asking of you when I told you."

"It isn't your fault, I can recommend someone who may be able to take my place? He knows a great deal about my subject, you could say I trained him."

"Will he be accepting of the situation?"

"Yes, I would say so. He's a strange man, maybe even fearless if there is such a thing. I'll send you his details when I get home." There was an awkward pause, both knowing what was to come but neither wanting to say goodbye.

"Thank you for all you have done for me, you have been a true friend." Minerva wiped her eye lightly, and his heart panged knowing he had caused her pain.

"No, thank you." He hesitated, watching dust cover the far right table decorated in a green runner, "Be careful. However pure you say they are, everyone is capable of change, especially here."

* * *

They were the first to arrive at the train station, and consequently had their pick of where to sit. It was eerie as they made their way to the back and slipped into the last compartment. After placing their bags on the racks they slid the door shut with a snap. Each sat opposite another, staring as though looking at a reflection in a mirror. Slowly, a smile spread across one girls face, displaying a row of gleaming white teeth, the other girl mimicked her.

"This is it, we're going, it's happening."

"I know, I feel like pinching myself. It can't be real." Leah Higgs peered out of the window, watching as teenagers walked through the wall with their families, and sighed. Her breath caught on the glass and clung to it in a thin mist, she had never been happier in her entire life. Her sister, Belle slumped back in her chair, arms resting by her sides as she tried to take it all in. Beside them sat two boys, silently watching them but not sharing in their unbridled enthusiasm.

Sixteen years of being trapped in the middle of nowhere, no friends or neighbours, not even a pet to keep them company and now they were off on the biggest adventure of their lives.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sure I just saw somebody's hair turn blue!" Leah exclaimed, clamouring uselessly to get a better look at the girl who had vanished into the crowd. "Maybe she's a metamorphmagus, I'd love to be able to change how I look whenever I want to."

"So would I, then I wouldn't have to look like you." Belle grinned at her sister who didn't react in any way to her mocking comment. Truthfully they weren't that similar, not really. The four siblings were undeniably related from their bone structure but had subtle differences; Leah and Harvey shared chestnut hair whilst Belle and Warren had a blonder sheen. But then, Belle and Harvey had soft green eyes, and Leah and Harvey had bright blue. All alike, but not the same.

"What time is it?"

"Not time to leave yet, if that's what you're asking." Warren grunted, becoming ever more frustrated with his sister's excitement. Leah's jaw dropped and she stared disgustedly outside.

"What is it?"

"This boy is hanging from the clock by his hood because some moron has cast a spell to put him there. Oh no, he looks so embarrassed." Leah tugged on her hair, a habit she had picked up whenever she was unable to help or was worrying about something.

"He probably deserved it," Warren shrugged, kicking his feet up on the seat opposite him.

"Don't be cruel," Belle warned, "stop watching Leah, you'll only get upset about it." Belle pulled a book from her bag and held it out for her, "Read this, it'll distract you."

"No thanks, I won't be able to concentrate."

"Fine, I'll read it." Belle flipped the book open and buried her nose in it, ignoring her sister as she shouted, "He's let the boy down, and he's fallen in a heap on the floor. Everyone is laughing. What a bastard!"

* * *

Sirius Black couldn't stop laughing as he watched Severus Snape dangling from the clock, his feet kicking out furiously in an attempt to free his hood. "Get me down Black or I swear to Salazar you'll pay for it!" This only made matters worse for Snape, Sirius roared at the comment and slapped his feet so he swung like a pendulum, and other students had slowed down to watch.

"Started without me I see?" A familiar voice said, and Sirius stopped laughing to look at his friend.

"Prongs, when did you get here?" Sirius slung an arm around him and slapped his back, forgetting all about Snape.

"You couldn't help yourself, not even to wait for me?" He smirked at the boy who had turned crimson and chuckled softly.

"Sorry but I've been waiting all summer for this. Needed to stretch my magic and make sure I still had it."

"You alright up there Snape? Have you missed us?" James grinned as Snape tried to find his wand in his pocket, a spell twisting on his tongue. With a wave from Sirius, Snape dropped like lead to the ground, followed by an uproar of laughter.

"Don't try anything Severus, you wouldn't win." James warned as Snape raised his wand at the boys. He faltered, weighing up his chances in his mind. "Make the right decision." James added, the threat hovering in his eyes. Pulling his robes into place with a quick slap, Snape grabbed his luggage and strode towards the train, splitting the crowd as he went. "Coward," Sirius grumbled, shaking his head at the retreating figure.

"We had best get on; I reckon Mooney and Wormtail will be waiting for us."

They boarded the train whilst catching up on their holiday. Sirius, as usual, had endured long days of rejection from his family, a stark comparison to James who had enjoyed not one, but two holidays.

"I should have invited you, I'm sorry."

"Eventually your family is going to have to learn to cope without me, it is better this way." Sirius smirked at his joke, but the guilt didn't leave his friends face. "Come on mate, cheer up. We're back now!"

"I suppose," they trundled down the corridor, heaving their luggage behind them as they headed for the last compartment as always. James slowed as they neared and heard voices inside, "I think they're already here."

Throwing open the sliding door Sirius shouted "Who's missed me?" Four pairs of eyes stared blankly back at him.

Sirius coughed, a shadow of embarrassment tinting his cheeks as the strangers gawped at him. "Oh, uh…Sorry I thought I knew you."

"Well you don't, so piss off." Warren folded his arms, unimpressed with the entrance.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" James snapped, sticking his head in the door to see who had spoken.

"Well it wasn't you."

"Cut it out Warren," Harvey muttered nudging his brother's foot and giving him a stare that came across more judgmental than threatening.

Sirius swept his eyes over the other faces; belonging to two girls who had shrank back in their seats. One was trying to hide her face in a book, the other stared at him with a raw boldness. Sirius definitely didn't know these people, but they looked too old to be first years. He'd have remembered a girl glaring at him the way she was.

"Right, this is awkward, why don't we introduce ourselves?" James shoved Sirius aside and smiled in his charming way. "I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black." He waited for someone to answer him, all eyes turned to the brunette boy.

"I'm Harvey Higgs, this is my brother Warren," the rude blonde boy, "and my sisters Belle," the girl with the book, "and Leah."

"Wait, you're all related?" Now that he knew, Sirius could see it. Their noses were straight, their cheekbones pronounced on their faces, giving him the same dazed look.

"Wow that must have been a fun birth." Sirius snorted, receiving a death glare from Warren who apparently hated him already. There was a pause in which nobody was sure what to do, eventually Warren stood up.

"As exciting as this all is, I'm done."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk up the train, it's getting a bit crowded for my liking." He shoved past Sirius and James, making sure to dig his elbow in when possible.

Leah gave a pleading glance to Harvey who sighed, "Fine, I'll go see if he's alright." Begrudgingly, he followed his brother out, careful to be polite as he sidled past them. This left the two girls, Sirius and James alone.

Leah tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, wondering what to do in this type of situation. Sirius was watching her with an impatient stare, but she didn't know what he was waiting for. "Uh, you can sit down if you want." She gestured to the empty places, hoping they had better places to be.

Apparently they didn't.

Taking a seat, James clapped his palms together and leaned his arms into his knees, studying them. "What's your story then?"

"Sorry?"

"You're new aren't you?"

"Unless your eleven years old with hormone issues," Sirius added through a smirk.

"No, we aren't eleven," Leah answered, glowering at Sirius as if he were a pile of rubbish. "We'll be starting in the sixth year."

"That's our year!"

"Whoopee," Sirius snorted, consequently receiving another dirty look.

"You were home-schooled then?"

The girls exchanged secretive glances, this time Belle answered, each word rehearsed. "Yes and no, we have no parents so were raised by a woman who adopted us. She is a witch but doesn't like using magic, when she found out that we were all witches and wizards too she took it upon herself to train us the proper way."

"What's the _proper_ way?"

"Basically we learnt nothing that she deemed to be 'lazy magic'. Cleaning, cooking, mending clothes, things that you can do without magic, with patience."

"You guys are so lucky," Sirius exclaimed with more sarcasm than was necessary, "I've always wanted to know how to chop vegetables by hand! I hear it's amazing, tell me did it take you long to master?"

James managed to stifle his laugh, but Leah was already tired of his jokes at their expense. "What is wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head as a baby? We've been isolated from the world our whole lives and we know more about respect than you. Do you not give a shit about anyone but yourself?"

The spark in his eye diminished as she gawped at him, waiting for an answer. "Leah he was only joking."

"Well I didn't find it very funny, did you?" Belle shook her head, but her lips remained taught at the tension between her sister and the boy.

When it was clear that Sirius wasn't going to respond, James coughed and let out a short forced laugh. "So, your quadruplets, that's interesting." Belle gave him a reassuring smile, but Leah had not yet broken eye contact with Sirius.

"Who's a quadruplet?" A voice asked as the door once again opened, finally persuading Leah to tear her eyes away. The girl was pretty with green eyes and a shock of red hair, the moment he saw her, James leapt up from his seat.

"Lily, hi," he croaked out as his hand subconsciously flew to his wild hair and tried to flatten it to his head, the effort caused him to bang his elbow on the wooden doorframe.

"Smooth mate," Sirius muttered as James rubbed his arm briefly.

"Hello boys, how was your summer."

"James lost his trunks in a swimming pool and had to walk to his villa with only a small towel to cover his manhood." Sirius answered immediately.

"Fuck off Sirius!" James snapped, his ears burning as red as the girls hair, she laughed lightly and flickered her eyes down his body and back up.

"Is that true?"

"It's isn't not true," James admitted bashfully, scowling at Sirius with as much hatred as he could muster. "Seriously mate, I tell you one thing in confidence and you blurt it out first chance you get."

"Technically, the first chance would have been the moment she walked in but I held off for you, because I'm a good friend."

"Oh yeah, you're the best." Lily's attention had wandered to the girls as the boys squabbled and she suddenly stood up tall and stepped forwards to greet them.

"I'm Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Belle and this is my sister Leah."

"Yes, yes, we've been through this already. They have two brothers as well, Harvey and Warren." Sirius finished before turning his attention back to James, who was still seething at him.

"Really? How fascinating. I've never met quadruplets before, or triplets for that matter." Leah decided immediately that she liked Lily; she was warm and welcoming, like Hogwarts had opened its arms to them through her. "I wonder if you'll all be in the same house. That would be brilliant."

"I don't know, we haven't thought about it much, we've been too excited about going." Belle replied, closing her book and placing it back into her bag.

"Please don't make your first judgements by these two, they aren't the best Hogwarts has to offer."

"We can hear you, you know."

"It's a fantastic school," she continued, ignoring James' remark, "and the Headmaster really is a genius. The best one the school has ever had, and there have been _a lot_ of them." Lily glanced at her wrist and the girls were surprised to see a muggle watch draped around it.

"I'm sorry, I have to go and meet someone."

"Who?" James asked having decided to forget his anger, "Don't tell me it's Snivellus."

"I've told you not to call him that, you really should grow up, you're in the sixth year for Godrics sake." Lily rounded on James whose face had fallen into a trouble frown.

"I can call him what I like, honestly Lily he's such a loser. It's pathetic how he follows you around; he needs to get a life, and some other friends."

"I'm not having this again, not for another year." Lily stood, her tone harsh and unfitting with her soft features. "If you want to be my friend you stop this immediately. I'm serious James."

"Actually I think you'll find I'm Sirius." The joke did not go down well and had blatantly been used too many times. Leah felt a pang of sympathy for the girl as she growled at the boys and stormed away, leaving them in another awkward silence.

"If you're going to listen to her I'm glad I got my prank in while I had the chance, I should have left him swinging on that clock." Leah snapped her eyes to him, remembering seeing the boy from out of the window. Belle shook her head slightly, warning her not to have another outburst.

She conceded for her sister's sake, but at that moment she made a clear and definite decision.

She hated Sirius Black.

* * *

"Where the fuck are Remus and Peter?" Sirius asked as they strolled into the Great Hall and took their seats on the Gryffindor bench. The Higgs family had left them to be sorted with the first years, much to the delight of Sirius.

"I don't know," James answered, "maybe they missed the train."

"As if I'd leave you two to fend for yourselves, you wouldn't survive." They looked up at the boys who were taking their seats opposite them. The one who had spoken was tall and slender with faded brown hair and tired eyes, beside him sat a short boy with teeth too big for his mouth and a bustle of sandy hair.

"There you are, where have you been?" Sirius greeted, grinning at the sight of his other friends.

"We were at the front of the train talking to Marlene Denver."

"You mean you were _stuck _with her, Merlin that girl can talk, why didn't you tell her to piss off, Remus?"

"She isn't that bad, just a little enthusiastic." Remus offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's too polite to do it," Peter explained, scratching shallow circles into the table with his long nails. Before the conversation could continue, the doors to the hall reopened and Professor McGonagall strode in, followed by a tidy line of first years, quivering with anticipation.

"Not many this year are there?" Remus commented.

"No, it's all these rumours about You-Know-Who. People aren't as willing to send their kids to a school that could be a target, even with Dumbledore as Headmaster." James sighed as he relayed the information, his eyes finding the Higgs quadruplets straggling at the back of the line.

"Who are they?"

"Our new best friends," Sirius laughed, waving at Leah who scowled back at him. Remus frowned in confusion and James explained their train journey as Professor McGonagall began to read off names from her list.

The Higgs' were last to be sorted, and by that point people were beginning to get irritated, as stomachs begged to be filled.

"Higgs, Belle." McGonagall announced and Belle stumbled forwards, refusing to look any of the students in the eye.

Remus smiled as she twisted her fingers on her lap nervously; there was an expression on her face that felt familiar. An insecurity that he recognised as his own, she was worried that people would not accept her. The sorting hat did not take long to decide her fate; the rip opened wide and bellowed "RAVENCLAW."

Remus couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, he had been interested in meeting the girl, but perhaps he still would.

"Higgs, Harvey."

Harvey was not nervous when he replaced his sister, and once again the hat took only moments to decide. "HUFFLEPUFF."

Another cheer filled the hall as the yellow house hurried to welcome him to their table, practically fighting over who got to sit beside him.

"Higgs, Leah."

Sirius watched as the sorting hat was slipped over her eyes, if he had to guess he would say she was a Ravenclaw like her sister, she was definitely not nice enough to be a Hufflepuff. Another hasty choice followed, "GRYFFINDOR."

All around him people stood to cheer with more enthusiasm than any of the first years had received, but he did not move as Leah walked over to them, her eyes flitting over to her family, all apart. By this point the students had realised what was happening, and even McGonagall was trying to catch Dumbledore's eye, a nervous twitch in the corner of her mouth. If Warren was a Slytherin that would mean that the siblings had been divided completely.

"This has never happened before, has it?" James asked as the cheering died down. Leah had opted to sit with Lily further down the table.

"Not as far as I know, families tend to stick together. Sometimes you'll get one or two in a bloodline that break from the path, like Sirius, but never like this." They found it fascinating and disturbing all at once, how was it possible that four people, all brought up together in the same environment, with the same blood, could differ so greatly? It didn't make sense to him and made him uncomfortable.

"Higgs, Warren." The hush was instant as Warren slumped down. He couldn't have looked more bored if he tried. McGonagall had managed to grab Dumbledore's attention and he smiled at her calmly and gave her a nod that was barely visible. The hat touched his head. Three seconds passed by and the hat had its answer, "SLYTHERIN."

It was like every student had been told they'd won a thousand galleons each. It wasn't just Slytherin that roared, it was everyone, they were on their feet cheering as Warren took his place. Even those, like Remus, who found it peculiar, were basking in its rareness. The Sorting Ceremony was usually dull; this was an unexpected thrill that had them all shaking with laughter. Four siblings, four houses Sirius, James, Remus and Peter exchanged a look that asked the same question, what did this mean? And was it important?

Dumbledore rose, his silver beard almost touching the table even though he stood. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts, and may I add what an exciting way to begin. Now you have all been sorted, we can enjoy our well-deserved feast, but first a few notes for our newest students."

* * *

Leah looked to her family who were looking back at her with the same puzzled expression. They had not been prepared for this, separate houses, all divided. How was that even possible? They were so similar, or at least she thought they were. Yes Belle had always been smart, and Harvey kind, and Warren cunning, and she would even stretch to call herself daring, but not enough for this, surely? She didn't even hear what Dumbledore was saying, the magnitude of her loneliness hung over her like a rain cloud ready to burst.

They wouldn't sleep in the same house dormitory, wouldn't have the same friends, and wouldn't have much time to meet all together. A yearning for their quiet cottage clawed at her insides, she wanted to be back in the home that she had been so happy to leave, just hours before. At least there they were together, it was a cruel joke.

The food appeared and Lily looked at her, concern swimming in her eyes. "Are you OK? I'm so sorry; everyone was being really insensitive, cheering like that."

"I'm fine, I know why they did, we didn't expect it either."

"Didn't you have any idea?"

"No," she admitted, "We thought we'd be together, like always. It was stupid."

"Not stupid, I understand, I thought it too. Try and eat though, you need it."

Leah stared at the plates full of delicious choices but didn't pick up a single item. Glancing back at Belle, she saw her chatting to another girl, smiling shyly. Warren was shovelling food into his mouth, characteristically unaffected by the turn of events, and Harvey was passing food around like it was his duty to make sure they were all fed. They were fine, they weren't injured or dead, she had to remember that.

If she was lucky things would barely change, the bond of her family was too strong to break over something as insignificant as school houses.

Wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: This idea popped into my head the other day and I couldn't wait to write it down and publish the first chapter! I'll be updating once or twice a week as the chapters will be longer than my other fan fiction story.

Please let me know what you think as I know the Marauders isn't covered as much as the Harry Potter and beyond eras. Would love to hear some feedback.

Hope you have enjoyed it!

Rose


	2. The Pig

Chapter Two - The Pig

Leah leapt out of bed the next morning, panic boiling in her stomach as her eyes flashed to the sleeping forms of three girls. She knew Lily but the others were total strangers, one was petite with thick red hair, and the other blonde. Her robes were laid out waiting for her to put it on, a lion emblazoned on the chest that demanded to be worn with pride. Shutting her eyes, she took several long and slow breaths in an attempt to cool the bubbles of fear rising in her throat.

She got ready as quietly as possible, pleading to Merlin that the girls stayed asleep, and left the room just as the sun had begun to creep through the window. The moment the door had closed, the panic ensued and she ran full force down the stairs and out of the common room. When her family had left the night before she had watched Belle head towards a tower in the west of the castle, but she'd lost her almost immediately. Still, it was all she had to go on.

Taking the west tower steps two at a time, she reached the top and was faced with a door. Her eyes roamed for a handle but there wasn't one, only a knocker in the shape of an eagle. She reached out a hand, gasping from the energy she had already used that morning, and tapped it lightly.

"_This thing is blue, green, red, and gold. Yet no treasure does it hold. It is old and new, yours but theirs, but no owner does it share."_

"What?" Leah stared at the knocker once it had finished and tried to remember what it had said. She went over it in her mind but each time she repeated it, she only became more confused. Slumping to the floor with her back to the wall, she felt the panic fizzle from her and turn into disappointment. Her sister was right there, through that door but she was too stupid to open it.

When she had first woken, she had expected to hear Harvey calming Warren down from some outburst, or the crinkling of pages as Belle read. Maybe Aunt Maggie cooking sausages over the fire, but there was none of that, only silence. That was when she remembered. Her eyes itched with tears but she wouldn't let them fall, if her adopted Aunt had been there she would have scolded her for being so immature. They were in the same school weren't they? Together and safe, did it matter that they lived in separate rooms?

Footsteps startled her and she snapped her head to the side, Belle. Her body moved on instinct, jumping up and dashing to embrace her sister. "Hey, what's wrong? I came to see you this morning and you ran right past me."

"I did?" Leah questioned, releasing her hold and stepping back.

"Yep, you're quite the sprinter."

"I wanted to see you, but I couldn't answer the bloody riddle, it's ridiculously hard."

Belle grinned at her, and knocked once on the door. It gave her the same riddle, and Leah threw her hands in the air, "See, what the hell does that even mean?"

"The Hogwarts Crest," Belle answered without hesitation, the door swung open obediently for her. Leah's mouth fell open a fraction.

"How the hell did you know that," Belle shrugged, "I guess you do belong here." She was not happy with the realisation, and Belle squeezed her arm.

"I knew you'd freak out like this, but we're all fine. The people here are lovely and very smart, I've learnt so much already. Harvey and Warren will be fine too; they don't get worked up about anything. Well, Warren does but I'd be surprised if he even noticed we weren't with him."

"You're saying it's just me then, I'm being irrational. You sound like Aunt Maggie." Belle laughed and tucked hair behind her ear.

"It isn't _just _you, I miss you too. But I think it'll be good for us, logically. We've never been apart, maybe we'll be able to spread our wings a bit, find out who we are."

"You Ravenclaws and your logic, look at you, talking about spreading your wings like you've literally turned into a bloody eagle." A small smile peeped at the corner of her mouth, but the panic and sadness had left her entirely.

"I'm sorry you can't come in, but we're not allowed in each other's houses."

"I know, I should probably get back anyway. I left without saying anything, Lily might worry, I think she's that kind of person."

They stood for a moment longer, and behind Belle Ravenclaws were chatting as they came down from their rooms. "You go, and enjoy the day. We can meet up later."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Leah took a few steps back to show she was serious.

"Alright then, see you later, definitely." Turning, Belle slipped through and the door swung shut behind her, leaving Leah alone in the corridor once more.

* * *

Sirius had barely stepped off the staircase when a face was in front of his, surrounded by a mane of red hair. "Have you seen her?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Whoa, relax. Have I seen who?"

"Leah, she was gone this morning and I haven't seen her since." She paced up and down, tapping her fingers on her chin.

"Her again? Bloody hell she's already a pain in the ass and she's only been here a day. No I haven't seen her, unless you didn't notice I've only just got out of bed."

"I knew there was something wrong yesterday, she barely ate anything. It must have been awful to be split up from the people you love." She continued, ignoring Sirius now that she knew he didn't have any information for her. "I hope she hasn't run away."

"Where could she go if she did? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Oh I don't know," Lily snapped, "I'm going through all the possibilities."

"And that was the first one?" Sirius rolled his eyes and walked to a chair by the unlit fire, settling down to watch the girl frantically pace around the room.

"Maybe she sleepwalks; if she went wandering around the castle Filch might have found her, she'll be in such trouble. Or she could have walked outside…" She stopped and her face paled even more than usual. "Oh Godric Sirius, there's the lake, and the Whomping Willow. What if she-"

"Evans will you calm the fuck down?"

James entered the room, sleep still clinging to his tired face. "What's going on?"

"Higgs has gone walkabout and Lily is having a breakdown, slap her for me will you?" James frowned and rubbed his eyes with his palm.

"I'm sure she's alright Lily, maybe she's an early riser."

"I was up at dawn, I'm an early riser. If she was up before me it's more than being a morning person, it's because you have somewhere to be. Oh you two are no help; I'm going to find McGonagall."

As she turned to the door it opened and Leah appeared, her head bowed in an attempt to be sneaky. She came to a halt when she spotted the three Gryffindors staring at her. "Oh…Good Morning."

A laugh escaped Sirius and Lily glared at him, "She looks nice and dry to me, and bruise free too. Guess she narrowly missed the dangers of Hogwarts grounds."

"Shut up Sirius," Lily ordered, "where have you been Leah. I was so worried when I woke up."

Leah twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, refusing to look her in the eye. "Sorry, I thought I could get back before you woke up. I went to see my sister." Like magic, Lily was satisfied.

"Of course you did, how is she?"

"Fine, the Ravenclaws are being good to her, I just needed to check."

"We'll get out timetable from McGonagall at breakfast, then you can see which classes you have with which sibling."

"I thought I just had classes with you?"

"No, they mix us up, sometimes it's Gryffindors with Ravenclaws, or us and Hufflepuffs. You'll have at least one with each brother or sister." Leah broke into a smile at the news, and Lily cheered up instantly.

"Well, as emotional as all this is. I'm starving, is it alright if I go and get breakfast Evans? Or are you going to send out a search party for me?"

"I swear to Godric, Black, one of these days I'm going to curse you and you'll wake up with no hair and green skin." She sighed and turned to Leah, "We'll go too, I bet you're hungry."

* * *

Warren sat at the Slytherin table with a scowl on his face. He'd been woken up to his roommates hexing each other and it had not put him in a good mood. At least at home they'd had the good sense to leave him alone most of the time. A boy sat opposite him and he glanced up from his sausage and egg breakfast. He was tall with dark hair and grey eyes that reminded him of someone. "You're that Higgs boy aren't you? The one with all the siblings?"

"Yeah, so what?" The boy scratched his chin beckoned two other boys over to him.

"It's a bit weird isn't it? You all being in a different house, you must have hated each other growing up, being that unalike."

"It was alright," Warren replied, not appreciating the stream of questions this early on a Monday morning.

"I'm Regulus Black by the way."

"As in Sirius Black?"

"Unfortunately," Regulus confirmed, his eyes darkening like a storm had passed them.

"He's a right twat."

Regulus chuckled as his friends joined them. "This is Lucius Malfoy and Christopher Avery, they're in your year. I'm in my last year here, I get to leave this hell hole."

"Ah come on Black, it isn't that bad. We're here." Avery added, grabbing a strip of bacon and chewing on it.

"Point proven," Regulus concluded, searching the hall as more students entered.

"Isn't that your sister now, with my brother?" The group watched as the Gryffindors entered, Leah sat with a red head girl, Sirius and James.

"Should have known they'd pal up, they're both traitors to their bloodline." Warren frowned at the comment, unsure what Regulus was talking about, but the last thing he wanted to do was encourage the conversation.

"Look, there's another one." Malfoy pointed at Harvey who spotted them straight away and headed straight for Warren. "He isn't coming over here is he? We can't be having fucking Hufflepuffs trailing after us, they're almost worse than Gryffindors."

"He's right Higgs, you'd best get rid of him." As Harvey sidled up, the Slytherin boys scowled at him and moved further down the table, Harvey didn't sit.

"You alright?"

"Peachy," Warren smiled sarcastically, shoving his empty plate to the middle of the table.

"You've made some friends, I'm glad." Warren didn't answer, it wasn't that he didn't like Harvey; they were brothers after all. But there was something so righteous about him, he had to help, had to be good and loyal all day, every day. It was exhausting watching him and made Warren feel inferior; it was why they argued so much.

"I was thinking we could meet up tonight after classes? You, me, Leah and Belle, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a party to me. You enjoy it."

"You aren't coming?" Warren exhaled loudly, aware that eyes were on him from the other boys.

"No I'm not, we've been here for one night and I for one am enjoying the time alone. I'll see you around, why make a big deal of it?"

Harvey gave him the look that said he did not understand a word Warren had said, and why would he? In his perfect world they lived in each other's pockets until they grew old and died.

"Right, well if you change your mind we'll be at the lake after dinner."

"I won't," Warren declared, looking away to signify the end of their meeting.

Harvey grunted a goodbye and left his brother, trying to squash his anger towards him. Belle was already with Leah so he made a beeline for them, knowing at least they'd be pleased to see him.

"Look, the gangs all here," Sirius mocked when he saw Harvey.

"How are you not in Slytherin? Seriously you're such a twat." Leah asked, turning her back on him to sit on the table. She beamed at her brother, but felt the lack of the last quarter of their group. "How's Warren?"

"Typically Warren," Harvey answered and she nodded solemnly, he always had struggled to fit in with the family unit. "I went to ask him if he wanted to meet up at the lake after dinner."

"I'm up for that, we can study."

"I don't think that's what he meant Belle, family time is not study time. You've got your brainboxes for that now."

"Fine, whatever, we can just talk. Is he coming then?"

"No," Belle glanced over at her second brother who was chatting with a group of boys. She had hoped he'd change once he didn't have to see them all day, maybe even miss them. Perhaps he needed more time.

McGonagall passed out timetables, giving a curt nod to the Higgs' as she moved around them. "She is so intimidating, I bet she's really smart too, you can tell." Belle commented, watching the woman with envy as she passed.

"I've got her tomorrow, with you actually. Then potions with Harvey after and Defence against the Dark arts today with Warren, brilliant." Leah beamed as she studied her timetable, knowing that there were rarely any lessons she would be without one of her siblings.

* * *

Belle scurried along the corridor, searching for the room where Muggle Studies would be taught. Leah had scoffed at this, pointing out that they had basically been raised as muggles, what more was there to learn. Belle, however, found it thrilling to discover as much as possible about them, they existed in the same world but lived so differently. She stood outside the door and took a deep breath before entering.

Remus stacked his books neatly on the desk, placing his wand inside of his bag as he wouldn't need it. There was no real magic in Muggle Studies so it wasn't a particularly popular subject, only a handful of students were in the room. He sat alone at his desk while Professor Wisher checked names off her list.

"Excuse me," a voice murmured and he twisted around, "is this seat taken?" A lump stuck in his throat as Belle waited for an answer, her green eyes glinting in the natural light.

"Yes-I mean no, it's free." He answered, sounding much croakier than he intended. She smiled and sat down, stacking her books just as he had done in a neat tower.

"You're Leah's sister, aren't you?" Her eyebrows rose slightly.

"You know her?" She glanced at his robes and the crest on them. "She makes friends fast doesn't she?" She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, I'm Belle; it's nice to meet you."

"Remus Lupin," he paused and glanced at the professor who was still scribbling on parchment. "Did you know, the muggles say that the name Belle means beautiful?"

"Really? No I didn't," a faint blush rose in her cheeks and he couldn't resist smiling. "What does your name mean?"

"Oh it's dull, founder of Rome. They say one of the first men who was named Remus helped create this city, funnily enough Remus was murdered by his brother."

"That isn't boring at all," Belle answered, and her eyes lit up as she absorbed the information. A shiver crept up his spine as he stared at her, but he was snapped out of his trance by Professor Wisher starting the lesson.

"Today we'll be learning about what muggles learn in schools, when there is no magic to be taught…"

The entire lesson Remus was very aware of Belle sitting there, taking notes at an alarming rate. Occasionally she would raise a tentative hand and ask Professor Wisher to repeat what she'd said, so she could scribe each word correctly. It amused him as she moved on to her fifth sheet of parchment, having noted the entire lecture, despite it being summed up in the books they'd been given.

"Your homework is to write an essay on the importance of education in the muggle world, I expect in in by next lesson, on two sheets of parchment."

"Is that both sides?" Belle asked, her voice barely travelling across the room.

Professor Wisher seemed surprised by the question and had to think for a moment. "No, I think one side will suffice." Belle seemed to be disappointed as they packed away.

"Only one side, how am I supposed to have enough room to write everything? I'll have to write very small." She sucked her lips together and Remus chuckled at her concern.

"You remind me of Lily, she'd be the same if it was a potions essay. She's fantastic at it; she helps me now and then. No wonder Leah likes her so much. Where are you next?"

"Um…" she pulled out her timetable, "Charms with Professor Flitwick and the Hufflepuffs."

"That's close. I'll walk you there if you like?"

She agreed and thanked him; he made sure he walked as slowly as possible, savouring each word she said.

* * *

"I can't believe it, he's completely ignoring me! The bastard, you'd think we were strangers." Leah huffed as she glowered at Warren across the room.

"He's with Malfoy and Avery, they hate us, forget about him." Sirius waved his hand in the air, as if the problem was insignificant.

"He's my _brother_, I can't just forget he exists."

"I did with mine, suits me."

"Well I'm not you am I?"

"Clearly, I'm way prettier than you." Leah shook her head and turned back around to face the front, she was sat with Lily. Sirius and James were sat behind them with was Peter alone to their right.

"Right class," barked the Professor, scanning his eyes over them like a laser. He was tall and athletic with auburn hair and a square jaw. A few of the girls giggled but he ignored them. "I'm Professor Sloane; I'll be your teacher this year replacing Professor Nook."

A hand shot into the air, "Sir, where's he gone?"

"Are you his son?" The boy shook his head, "Then you don't need to know. I'm the teacher, that's the end of it." His tone was scathing but calm, he strutted behind his desk and shut the textbook.

"Books away, we're having a practical session." A mutter of excitement passed across the room. The door banged open and Remus entered, slipping into his seat besides Peter.

"Where the hell have you been?" James asked, but Remus shook his head a smile holding its place on his lips.

"Everyone up, and get in the middle of the room." With a wave of his wand, the chairs and tables flew to the sides, leaving only a box at the front and a few stools. It gave a violent shudder and the girls jumped back.

"The spell we are going to be using today is _Sus Coire_. Knowing this, who can tell me what, is in the box?"

Remus was the only one to raise his hand, "A Porion pig?"

"That's right, now if you only turned up on time you'd have received ten house points, but you didn't." He clapped his hands together and rolled his sleeves up, displaying toned arms. Sirius nudged Remus and smirked, finding it all highly amusing. "Now, a Porion pig may not sound very dangerous, but you're all wrong. They are quick, burrowing little blighters with tusks the length of half their bodies and teeth sharper than any blade I've come across. What they do is ram their victims to make them fall, then sink their venomous teeth in, paralysing them so they can eat them alive." A girl at the back gagged.

"The spell will create a barrier between you and it; as long as you're focused it shouldn't be able to get close enough to harm you. If you're distracted however, it will fail and you'll be knocked down. Don't worry I'll try not to let it kill you. Let's practice the spell." They did it several times; until Professor Sloane was satisfied they could hold it in place.

He wandered behind the box and readied himself, the class mimicked him. "Ready? Go." He whipped his wand and the box flew open, as quick as lightening the animal ran out. It was larger than any pig Leah had heard of, fat and round with jet black streaks on its skin. It raced towards them, tusks pointed down, immediately girls jumped onto the stools and the crowd dispersed.

It was mayhem, a few tried to perform the spell but they barely managed to hold it for a second before the pig barrelled through it. Somehow, nobody had come into contact with its tusks. Sirius was laughing loudly, rejoicing as Malfoy's heels were clipped by the pig and he skidded to the floor.

"Come on now, it's a pig not a lion." Sloane shouted, shaking his head in dismay at the class. The pig turned and spotted Leah standing in the corner. It squealed and charged at her, head angled towards her knees.

She gripped her wand and cast the spell, "_Sus Coire_." Nothing happened, not even a glimmer of a shield. She tried again, shouting it desperately, this time it appeared for a moment but then vanished. She wasn't focused, but how could she be with it meters away from her, ready to pierce her legs.

A second before it made contact a shield glowed brightly in front of her, blocking her from the pig like a wall. The magic radiated from it and sunk into her like a flower gaining nourishment from the sun. The pig head-butted the wall and stopped, wobbling on its trotters before collapsing on its side.

The class burst into applause, or at least the Gryffindors did. Leah looked to her saviour and was desperately disappointed, Sirius. He grinned at her and winked, "Saved your life," he stated, the shield returning to his wand.

"Well done Mr…"

"Black, Sirius Black."

"Fantastic spell, ten points to Gryffindor! Very well deserved, may I say." Sirius bowed dramatically and Leah crossed her arms, scowling as he showed off. It went on for a while before Sloane tapped his wand and they quietened, all shining with adrenaline. "Class is over for today, read chapter three for next time."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm very impressed with myself." Sirius bragged as they stowed their wands in their robes.

"Aren't you going to thank him for saving you?" James asked, Leah narrowed her eyes at the boys and gave Sirius a once over with her eyes.

"I'd rather go back and have the pig eat me." Lily and Remus' laughter could be heard long after she stalked down the corridor.

* * *

It was chillier than it had been that morning, clouds were shielding the sun and the wind cut through the air like a knife. Harvey and Belle waited patiently for Leah to arrive, chatting about their day in the comfortable way that comes from years of knowing each other.

"I think Warren will show up." Belle announced, wrapping her arms around her to trap any warmth that lingered under her robes. Harvey raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but she wasn't looking at him. Out of all the siblings, he was usually the most optimistic, while Belle saw things as they really were, it was why her rose-tinted vision of their brother baffled him.

"He won't, you didn't see him today. He couldn't have cared less if I'd told him we were meeting to braid one another's hair." Harvey had tried fruitlessly over the years to appeal to Warren's understanding nature, but the older he became the deeper it was buried, lately Harvey wondered if it was there at all.

"Maybe, but that could have been an act for the Slytherins, from what I've heard they're a difficult lot to impress. It may have been seen as disloyalty to them somehow, you are Hufflepuff."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Harvey asked, but a small smile flickered on his lips.

"Everyone knows that Slytherin think you're all the hugging hippie types-you aren't, of course-but that's what they think." She grinned at him as he shook his head, refraining from laughing at her metaphor.

"You're in a very good mood," he noted, "what's happened?" She gave a knowing smile to the floor.

"Nothing, it's just been a good day. I'm allowed to be happy aren't I?"

"Yes, even if you won't tell me why." She opened her mouth argue but her eyes darted past him, he turned to see Leah wandering over. Belle shuffled over so when she arrived they could sit in a triangular shape on the floor.

"You two wait until you have Defence Against the Dark Arts!" She exclaimed before they had chance to greet her. "Professor Sloane is insane! He set a Porion Pig on us today; it was running around the classroom trying to eat us!"

"What's a Por-"

"You're kidding?!" Belle interrupted Harvey, her eyes wide with shock at her sister's news. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"No, it was incredible. Malfoy fell right on his ass trying to get out of its way. Unfortunately it didn't have chance to take a bite." Leah's face fell with disappointment.

"You shouldn't wish someone harm, even if you don't like them." Harvey commented.

"I don't dislike him, I _hate _him, and I don't even know him. Anyway, stop being so soppy, there's a Hospital Wing down the hall. He'd have been fine." Harvey shook his head but didn't answer, wondering what had gotten into his sisters that they had become so animated.

It started to darken as they talked, and they could distantly hear laughing voices from across the grounds. James was chasing after Lily who was striding away appearing to be very upset. Behind him, Sirius was shouting something that no doubt made the situation worse, while Remus and Peter trailed at the back.

"Looks like James is in trouble," Leah said, glowering as her eyes fell on Sirius. "He's such an ass, it's probably his fault they've fallen out."

At that moment Sirius spotted the group and pointed, yelling words they couldn't hear. Remus looked at them and smiled, holding his hand up in a small wave. Both the girls waved back, which didn't go unnoticed by Leah.

"Have you met?"

Belle's hand fell and she nodded, "We have Muggle Studies together, he's my partner for it. He walked me to Charms after."

"That's why he was so late, I was wondering." Belle shrugged and suddenly found the grass highly interesting. Looking back, Leah watched as Remus dragged Sirius away as he tried to run over, still shouting inaudibly at the Higgs family. "Thank Godric for Remus, I don't think I could handle anymore of Black today."

"I like him, at least he doesn't let things get him down." Harvey said, rubbing his thumb idly on his opposite palm.

"Oh Harvey, you like anyone." He chuckled and as the crescent moon rose, he realised that he had been right. Warren hadn't shown up.

* * *

The Slytherin common room hadn't been busy that night, most people choosing to wander around the grounds before the winter came. Warren had been considering his brothers offer all day, and had eventually made the decision to see his family after dinner. It wasn't that he was particularly interested in what they had to say, but he couldn't resist an opportunity to gloat about how Leah had almost been run down by a stray pig.

He'd come down from his room dressed in his warmest robes, hating the chill that bit at his face, to find Malfoy, Avery and Black sitting by the fireplace. It had been lit, but only small flames danced inside. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a boy with greasy hair sitting in the corner, a potions book shoved close to his nose while he scribbled in it. He slowed his steps, hoping to creep passed before any of them noticed his presence.

"Hey Higgs, where are you going?" Regulus turned in his chair to stare at him; Warren sighed but kept his face blank.

"Out for a walk," he answered, shrugging indifferently. Regulus swapped suspicious glances with Lucius and Christopher.

"Where?"

"Does it matter?" The exchanging of unanswered questions made the atmosphere awkward in the common room. Warren stayed by the door stubbornly.

"Your family are meeting tonight, I heard the Hufflepuff ask you." Warren was about to tell him that his name was Harvey but decided it wouldn't help his situation.

"What of it?"

"So are you meeting them?" Warren didn't trust himself to answer. "Listen Higgs, I get that it must be hard being split up from your…_family_." He pulled his face as if the word made him feel physically sick. "But you need to forget about them. If they aren't Slytherin, they aren't worth it. Unless you are planning on getting the Ravenclaw to do your homework, that would be alright. Otherwise, keep away from them. It gives the wrong impression to the rest of us."

"Yeah, what self-respecting Slytherin wants to be associated with a fucking Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?" Lucius added, pursing his lips at the very thought of it. "You'll end up like Snape, he's bullied by that Potter scum but still follows that redheaded mudblood around like a puppy. It's disgusting."

The stubborn part of Warren wanted to walk out anyway, but his eyes drifted to the greasy haired boy who didn't look up from his book, even as they talked about him, although Snape did seem to be clutching his quill more tightly than before. Warren imagined himself sitting in that corner, no friends and family who would eventually stop bothering with him once they had settled and found friends of their own.

It wasn't worth it.

"Whatever, it was only a walk," Warren hauled himself away from the door to join the Slytherin boys.

"Good lad," Regulus praised, slapping his back as he passed him to sit on the last chair.

Warren thought about his family gathering outside, joking and talking as if they were at home. Then their faces when they realised their last brother wasn't going to come. He wasn't sure if they'd care or not, maybe they wouldn't even notice. A hollow pit settled in his stomach and remained for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this and have lots of ideas for it :)

Would love some reviews! Constructive and positive are welcome.

Rose


	3. The Map

Chapter Three - The Map

Sirius drummed his fingers on the desk and listened to the babble of other students. Beside him, James was resting his chin on his palm, gazing at Lily with an unchecked look of longing. Not that she noticed, or if she did she was very skilled at showing no interest. Professor McGonagall hadn't arrived yet; an exceptionally odd occurrence considering she had never been late for a lesson in her entire career, Sirius wouldn't have been surprised if her birth had been bang on schedule. He glanced at the table taken by his other two friends and grunted in frustration. Remus was reading, as per usual, and Peter was smiling at them like a dog waiting to be told which trick to do next.

"Bloody hell, you lot are the most dull people on the planet." He slapped his hand down and stretched to look at the girls who hadn't broken eye contact yet. He found himself wishing that McGonagall would turn up, just to give him something to do. On command, the door opened and a cat strolled into the room, silencing the students as it jumped onto the front desk. Sirius caught Belle and Leah frowning with interest at the animal, Leah even let out a little gasp and she murmured 'How cute'. After a brief pause, the cat morphed into the Professor and Sirius was glad to see a look of shock and embarrassment from Leah, who clearly regretted her description of the cat.

"Animagi, the ability to transfigure oneself into an animal, a rare talent that takes months of research and practice before it can be done." The boys exchanged knowing looks as she spoke, feeling superior to the rest of the class. "Who can tell me how your animal is chosen?"

A flurry of hands, and for once Sirius, James and even Peter were among them. "Mr Pettigrew," she offered, gesturing a hand at him with a glimmer of surprise.

"The animal can't be chosen," he squeaked, "it is a mirror of your personality and traits."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," she announced and a few people nodded out of respect. Sirius doubted such an award would have been handed out if one of the Ravenclaws had answered, as it was, Peter getting anything right was a marvel deserving of praise. "Yes, your animal represents who you are and in some extreme cases has altered if the individual has a drastic life change that modifies who they are in a deeply personal way."

"Are we going to learn how to become one?" A boy asked, excitement bubbling in his voice.

"No Mr Travis, we are not. You need to go through the Ministry to get permission to be trained; it is not a childish game. However, you do need to understand the basic principles involved as it could be on your end of year test." There was a grumble of disappointment, mostly from Ravenclaws who would have loved to learn something as significant as what their animal would be.

"Professor," the meek voice of Belle said, and her hand wobbled in the air.

"Yes Miss Higgs."

"Isn't there another way to discover what your animal form would be?" She said it as if she knew, and McGonagall didn't miss it.

"There is, would you care to share it with the class."

"The Patronus Charm?" A few Ravenclaws made 'ahh' noises at this, and smiled at Belle as if she had invented the charm herself. He caught Remus grinning at her, always appreciative of knowledge.

"You are correct; a person's patronus would reflect their Animagus form. Ten points to Ravenclaw. That is a subject for Defence Against the Dark Arts, I would ask Professor Sloane for more information. Now, if you would go to Chapter Four in your books and we will begin with a brief history of Animagi."

Sirius glanced at Leah who had zoned out from the lecture and was staring at her hands, which were interlaced on the table. He'd never really seen her when she thought no one was watching, captured in a daydream that nobody but her was part of. Her hair fell off of her shoulder, a few strands caught on her cheek that had flushed pink in the warm room. "Mr Black?" McGonagall sliced through his thought process and appeared to snap Leah from whatever corner of her mind she'd retreated to. Her bright blue eyes rounded on him and he shot his head forwards, a funny sliver of guilt tugging at his chest for being caught watching her.

"Sorry?"

"What is Animagus translated to in English?"

"Animal Wizard," he answered, the fact jumping from his mouth without hesitation. McGonagall was taken aback and clicked her tongue, not congratulating him for being correct, or awarding him any points. He hated double standards. He refused to look anywhere but the front for the rest of the lesson; in case Leah got the idea he felt anything other than indifference towards her.

* * *

Lily practically dragged Leah to Potions, her fingers gripping her arm and a bright smile spread on her face. "Either you hate Transfiguration or you have an unnatural love for dark dungeons filled with jarred dead animals." Leah said as they turned the corner that led to the Potions class. She could hear footsteps behind but wasn't sure who else was following them towards the room.

"You will love Professor Slughorn, he is the most amazing teacher I've ever met." She promised, shoving through the door into the dimly lit room full of - as Leah had guessed - jars. She squinted at a few as they passed, eye of newt, salamander tails, bezoar, and a large jar filled with red spongey ropes labelled simply, _Intestines. _

"Seriously Lily, I'm starting to worry about you." The girl wasn't listening, she'd come to a halt in front of a plump man with plum robes and small glasses.

"Hello Professor," she breathed, and his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Lily Evans, my most gifted student! How are you?"

"I'm fantastic; I read _Ingredients of the World and their Properties_ twice over the holidays. I wish I could go to India and collect some, the ingredients sound extremely powerful over there, not to mention useful." Leah wondered if a person could literally burst with pride as Slughorn beamed from ear to ear, it was making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Wonderful, wonderful, as would I my dear, I never have made the trip unfortunately. But I do get some sent to me from a friend who moved there a few years ago." His eyes drifted to Leah and a strange expression flickered, his smile faltering. "Who is your friend?" Leah had a funny feeling he already knew.

"Leah Higgs, she is new this year."

"Did you now?" Again he didn't appear surprised, and she could remember seeing him at the sorting watching her. "Well you're in good hands with Lily, she is an excellent student, which reminds me I'm having a small dinner next Saturday, if you'd like to come Lily?"

"I'd love to," he made a point of not inviting Leah.

They sat down right at the front; Harvey arrived and situated himself at the cauldron beside them, with Remus as his partner. Harvey wore a troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, nudging him in an affectionate way.

"We haven't heard from Aunt Maggie yet," he replied, frowning deeper still. Leah was overcome with guilt, she hadn't even thought about it since she'd arrived. It had all been too exciting and new, home had become a distant memory.

"Your right, I'm sure she is waiting for us to settle, you know her, always busy." Harvey nodded slowly, but the crease in his forehead didn't fade. "How about we send her a letter? We could do it the muggle way? That would make her so happy; to show we haven't gotten lazy?" His face lit up at the idea.

"You're right, it would. Alright, we can each write one…Someone should probably tell Warren."

"I'll get Belle to do it; I'd only end up yelling at him. I don't have the patience you two do." Harvey nodded and turned to Remus who he hadn't spoken to yet. Lily was absorbed in the book she had already read, and Leah caught her mouthing the words before she'd even reached them.

"Lily?" She whispered, hoping her friend wouldn't mind the interruption.

"Mm?" She didn't look up from the page.

"I was wondering where the nearest post box is?" Lily blinked and looked up at her, her eyebrows dipping as she thought about it.

"In Hogsmeade I think, why do you ask?"

"We want to send letters to our Aunt, but we'd rather post them than have an owl irritating her."

"Oh right, well we don't have a trip planned for another few weeks." She dragged her teeth across her lip, trying to find a way around it. "I'm sorry, but there's no other way to do it sooner, not if you won't use an owl."

Leah sighed, "I'll have to think of something, don't worry." Lily winced apologetically before diving back into the text as Slughorn started speaking. From the corner of her eye she caught Remus watching her, as though he'd listened to every word.

* * *

Belle ate dinner at the Ravenclaw table with the girls from her room, Amber and Nancy, while they discussed Divination and debated its validity as a subject. She'd noticed the Gryffindor boys talking quietly amongst themselves for the entirety of the meal, ever since Remus had joined them. Lily and Leah were talking to a red head with rosy cheeks and a kind smile at the other end of the table.

"I think it's a load of rubbish, don't you Belle?"

"Actually, I find it fascinating; there have been cases where prophecies have been shown to be true."

"That is a coincidence; the odds are some are _bound _to be right, by chance." Amber threw her hair over her shoulder and cupped her neck with her fingers. Belle wasn't really paying attention, instead she observed Sirius stand and mutter in Leah's ear. She frowned and tried to ignore him, but after another whisper she gave in and followed him out of the hall, closely followed by Lily.

"I agree with Belle, my Uncle used to make predictions all the time and ninety percent came true."

"Was that a prediction based on logic or a guess? There's a difference."

"I don't know, he didn't ever go into detail about it."

"Logic then, something we all use, it isn't magic Nancy." As the girls continued their heated debate, Belle watched Remus head for her and turned back to the girls as though she had been focused on the conversation all along. When there was a tap on her shoulder she twisted round in mock surprise.

"Oh hello," the girls stopped talking to listen in, clearly intrigued by the Gryffindors presence.

"Would you mind coming with me for a moment?" She hesitated, searching his brown eyes for a hint at the reason. "It won't be for long, I promise." Remus smiled lightly and a tiny bubble of air caught in her chest.

"Yes, that's fine," she managed to say, glancing at the girls who had desperate looks of their faces, Ravenclaws needed to know what was going on, it was in their blood. "I'll be right back," she added to them, trying to convey that she'd fill them in later. Reluctantly, they went back to their debate, but she felt their eyes on her as she walked out of the Hall with Remus.

"Sorry if I interrupted," he apologised, clasping his hands behind his back as they walked.

"You didn't-I mean its fine." They were heading for a small corridor that didn't lead anywhere. The only door down it was for the caretaker's office, and Filch wasn't someone who got a lot of visitors, unless you counted students who had detention. She frowned but he didn't explain what was going on as they walked to the end where a statue of a house elf stood.

"What are we doing he-" She was yanked behind the statue and a gasp escaped her lungs. The statue vanished from sight as she was pulled down a hole in the floor. The space around her went dark as the entrance was shut, "Remus?" she called as someone shuffled beside her.

"Yes, I'm here, sorry. _Lumos_." A wand lit up, and illuminated six faces sitting around her in a circle. To her left sat Remus looking rather guilty, holding the wand, then there was Peter, James, Lily, Leah and Sirius on her right.

"What the hell is going on?" Lily snapped, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Calm down Evans, you aren't going to get in trouble. Nobody knows where this place is, even Filch and he is literally ten feet away from it. There's a _Muffliato Charm_ on it so no one can hear us." Sirius rolled his shoulders back, smug as ever.

"Well then, I don't have to keep my voice down while I tell you how crazy you all are!" Her voice was at a higher pitch than usual and James winced beside her.

"Great idea bringing her along James, top notch." Sirius scowled, ignoring the glare from Lily.

"Can someone please explain?" Leah piped up, looking around at the cramped room. The three boys looked at Remus.

"Well, it's your idea, you explain." James persuaded.

"Right, yes." He coughed and lowered his wand so they could see his face, he glanced at Leah. "When I overheard you talking to Lily in Potions about that letter, I had an idea."

"What letter?" Belle interrupted.

"Harvey and I thought we could send letters to Aunt Maggie through the muggle post, since she hates owls."

"That's a nice idea, very thoughtful."

"No need to sound so shocked."

"_Anyway_, you were saying Remus." Sirius cut in loudly, and Leah offered him another scowl.

"After I heard you couldn't because of the Hogsmeade trip not being for a few weeks, I thought we might be able to help you." He paused, as if to check the other boys weren't going to change their minds and cover his mouth. When they didn't, he continued, "We know how to get out of the castle without permission."

Lily gasped loudly, rounding on James with red fury in her eyes. "I _knew it_! All those times you disappeared and then the next day were giving away sweets like it was Christmas!"

"Alright, save the lecture and be glad we're telling you about it at all, it's a secret we've kept since our second year." Sirius said, Lily huffed "Go on then, how do you do it?"

From behind them, James pulled out a large sheet of folded parchment, tinted from years of use. It was blank. James took out his wand and rested it on the paper, muttering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Like a red spider web, lines shot out from the centre where his wand had touched. Forming pictures, names and lines that joined together to form a map.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present, The Marauders Map." Lily read, skimming her eyes over the boys with a slight hint of amusement.

"Who are they?" Leah asked.

"_They_ are us," James responded proudly, "Moony," he jabbed his thumb at Remus, "Wormtail," Peter, "Padfoot," Sirius, "and Prongs," he gestured to his chest.

"Why do you call yourselves that?"

"They're nicknames, it doesn't really matter. The point is that we can get you out with this." James unfolded the parchment and spread it flat on the floor. Remus edged his wand nearer, the light spilling out over it.

"It's Hogwarts," Lily breathed.

"No shit," Sirius added, receiving a jab in the ribs from Leah. Little footsteps littered the map, roaming around the corridors, in the classrooms, even in the teachers' lounge, each with a name tag beside them.

"Look, its Warren!" Leah exclaimed, pointing at a pair of feet that were pacing away from the Great Hall and heading for the basement.

"This shows where _everyone _is?" Lily asked, her eyes widening as she darted between all the names swimming across the parchment.

"Yep, if they're on the school grounds, they are on here even if they are magically cloaked. Here we are," James tapped the corridor and in a clump were seven names, their names.

"This is impressive; I can't believe you did it." Lily didn't even try to hide how amazed she was.

"How does it help though?" Belle asked, leaning forwards. Due to the cramped conditions, her arm pressed against Remus who cleared his throat but didn't move away.

"This map doesn't just show Hogwarts, it shows all the paths out of it, and back in, even the secret ones. Like here," he pointed to a wall on the fourth floor, "there is a mirror here. Behind it is a tunnel that takes you straight of Hogsmeade. Unfortunately it's quite a busy corridor so you can't use it when people are wandering around." On the map they could see the lines showing the tunnel heading off the page.

"I can't believe this," Lily mumbled.

"We'll be using this one," James continued, giving her a gentle smile and gesturing to the Defence Against the Dark Arts staircase. "There is a statue here, you've probably seen it."

"The witch with one eye," Leah added and James nodded once.

"That's the one, if you know how to open it, the passage takes you straight to Honeydukes cellar. We'll go on Saturday, that way the shop will be busy and we can slip in and out unnoticed." After he had explained the plan there was a brief silence where they all stared at each other.

"I don't know about this," Lily sighed eventually, rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"There's a surprise."

"Shut up Sirius, this is a big deal, what if we get caught?"

"You won't, that's the beauty of the map! We can see where everyone is at all times, we've done it dozens of times and not once have we been close to getting caught."

Lily groaned, "Fine, but we can't all go."

"We've thought about that," Remus said, "James and Sirius know it best so Peter and I will stay here."

"I'll stay too," Belle offered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, you go I can stay." Lily interjected, bobbing her knee up and down from the stress.

"I can go next time, besides it'll be more noticeable if it's me _and _Leah. The Ravenclaws will see that I'm not there, trust me, my roommates are like hawks."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, and a flicker of excitement graced her feminine features.

"Positive."

"She can hang around with us for the day," Remus said and was rewarded a grateful smile from Belle.

"Well that's settled then," James clapped his hands, beaming at the outcome since he got to spend the day with Lily. "Us four will meet at eleven in the morning on Saturday outside Defence Against the Dark Arts, and be back at about one in the afternoon. How does that sound?" Everyone nodded in agreement; even Lily had a mischievous grin.

They left the room in pairs so not to attract attention, Remus was first out while James checked the map for any teachers or Filch hanging around. Once he was sure, Remus held out his hand for Belle to take, she gently laid her fingers in his palm and held firmly as he helped her out of the hole.

She felt the pink stain on her cheeks as his thumb brushed her skin when he released her. Together, they walked back to the Great Hall, trying to seem as casual as possible. Belle found she felt light headed whenever she was around Remus, there was something about his calm and focus that appealed to her. When their eyes connected, even for a second it was like he was seeing her very soul.

"You shouldn't tell anyone else about this," Remus commented as they weaved closer.

"I won't," she promised.

"Not even Harvey or Warren, if too many people know it becomes risky. It isn't that we don't trust them-"

"No I understand, Warren especially. Besides, I know Harvey and his guilt would get in the way, he isn't a good liar either." Belle rubbed a hand to her arm and felt his eyes still on her. "We'll have to sort out what to do on Saturday, although it won't be as exciting as breaking out of Hogwarts."

"I'm looking forward to it," he rushed, and a smile tugged at her lips, it wasn't unnoticed by him.

"James has Quidditch practice tomorrow morning, we could meet up and watch him? He's pretty good."

"That sounds like fun, although I don't know anything about it. Aunt Maggie didn't approve."

"The rules are simple; I'll explain it to you." With that he launched into an explanation about the game and she listened carefully, enjoying the sound of his level voice.

* * *

The group huddled together in the Quidditch stand, wrapped in layer upon layer of any warm clothing they could find. It was a freezing morning, and a mist hovered over the ground that from high up made it look like a bottomless pit. After their meeting, Lily had been unusually pleasant to James and it made for a much calmer collective, if you didn't count Leah and Sirius' occasional bickering. As the Gryffindor players flew into the air, James did a loop and beamed at Lily who smiled back politely.

"Oh great, he's going to a right show off knowing you're watching Evans." Sirius commented, leaning into his knees and holding binoculars to his face. Leah and Belle clung to each other for warmth, beaming as the balls were released.

"How can Aunt Maggie not like this? It's incredible." Leah mused, straining to see who had the quaffle.

"No idea, I hope nobody gets hit by a bludger though, it must be gruesome." Harvey had joined them, bringing along a few Hufflepuff friends.

The quaffle was tossed between players, who moved as gracefully as birds through the air. The keeper was equally as gifted, lunging in front of the hoops with speed similar to a hawk darting after prey. When he saved the quaffle the group cheered loudly.

"Blue is a fantastic keeper, the best player on the team, except for James." Remus noted, rolling his wand between his hands.

"I can see that, one minute, where is James?" Lily asked, squinting above them to try and find the boy. As a unit, they began searching the skies but there was no trace of the seeker.

"If he's pissed off back to the common room while we're sitting here freezing our asses off I swear I'm going to-" Sirius was never able to finish his sentence as a streak came plummeting out of a thicket of clouds, heading straight for the ground. It didn't take long to realise who it was.

"Oh Merlin, he's going to crash," Belle said, turning her head towards Remus, eyes shut. He stared at the top of her head, which was almost touching his shoulder, with a faint smile.

"No, he isn't," Lily screeched, standing up to get a better view as James shot back up at the last moment, arm outstretched, holding a gold ball with fluttering wings. "He's caught it!" Lily almost jumped up in excitement.

"Bloody hell, it's only a practice. Of course he's going to get it, like he wouldn't in front of you." Either from the cold or his comment, her face flushed blood red. She lowered onto the bench once more.

"Why are you always so sarcastic Black? Is it your sole purpose to ruin everything, for everyone?"

"Oh not again," Belle muttered as Sirius sat up straighter, gawping at Leah in outrage.

"Anybody would think you didn't enjoy their disputes," Remus whispered as Sirius gave a sharp retort. Belle lifted her head to smile at him. She hadn't realised how close they were, and her breath tickled his skin as a giggle escaped her. Remus' eyes flickered down to her lips that were inches from his own, and back to her green eyes. The argument persisted behind her, but she didn't hear a word they said.

For a second they didn't move, both dangerously aware of how little air there was between them. But a cry shocked them enough to break apart and move their focus back to the pitch. Lily was on her feet, hand covering her mouth while the other pointed across the field.

A broom had appeared, its rider not a Gryffindor, holding a bat in his hand. Down below, Leah spotted a few figures standing and watching. "Warren?" She whispered, sure the shock of dusty blonde hair belonged to her brother. Nobody heard her, there was a smack of wood and a bludger went whizzing through the air towards James. He had no time to move, he hadn't even noticed it as he continued to celebrate his excellent catch. Lily cast a spell and the ball slowed a fraction, but still collided with the seeker.

It was like slow motion, the crunch of bone as it hit his chest; the huff as air left his lungs; his face contorted in pain as he was thrown from his broom. Lily screamed out in panic, but couldn't think of a spell to save him. He fell through the air and towards the mist down below. At this point, the entire group was on their feet, Sirius had gone paler than a ghost. Before James made contact with the ground, Blue caught him on his broom, and James let out an almighty cry of pain. Leah looked around but the group on the field had gone, and so had the lone rider.

* * *

They stood around James' bed, he had been cast unconscious by the nurse so his ribs could heal. Lily sat on the chair by his bed, her teeth digging into her clenched fist. Sirius was on the opposite side, he hadn't said a word since the incident.

"Godric, that looked like a bad hit." Belle whispered, examining the many bandages covering James.

"Where did the other rider come from?"

"I don't know, I didn't see his face, I guess we'll never know." Remus rubbed his neck and massaged whatever tension there was out of it. Sirius snapped his eyes up.

"Of course we know, it was the fucking Slytherins."

"Sirius Black!" The nurse snapped, "You will mind your language or you can all leave."

Sirius barely batted an eyelid. "You saw them on the field, they were watching like it was some sick show."

"We can't be sure of that…" Remus responded carefully, noting the manic expression on his friends face.

"Don't give me that crap Moony, of course we can."

"Mr Black!"

"Who else would do it? He could have been killed! If it had hit his head…"

"I know mate, but what are we supposed to do? Report them? We don't even know which Slytherin it was." Remus kept as calm as always, despite the anger towards him.

"Then we'll hex the fucking lot of them!"

Apparently, that was the last straw for the nurse. She bustled over and ordered them all to leave at once. Lily had been the last to be forced out of the door, her eyes lingering on her friend before the nurse closed the doors.

"Are you happy now Sirius?" Lily spat, her eyes brimming with tears. "Now none of us can see him, because you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Piss of Evans, you hate him."

"I do _not_ hate him. We disagree sometimes, but he is still my friend."

"You've got a funny way of showing it." He barked, his voice growing louder with fury.

"Don't you dare! You have no idea how I feel, you have no idea how _anyone_ feels. Because all Sirius Black cares about is himself." A tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

"Well you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? Tell me, are you actually oblivious to how James feel's about you? Or do you pretend so you can string him along like a manipulative bitch?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Leah shouted, stepping between them with a strength Belle had never witnessed before. She held her hands out, staring at Sirius with pure rage.

"She started-"

"I said, enough." Leah interrupted, and surprisingly, Sirius stopped talking. There was an awkward silence in which tears continued to pour down Lily's face. She was sucking her lip and holding back sobs. "Lily, come back to the dorm with me. Remus will you take Sirius somewhere to cool off?"

"I don't need a fucking babysitter." Sirius snapped.

"One more word Sirius, and I'll hex you myself."

Leah sighed, and turned to lead Lily away, Sirius stormed off in the opposite direction with Peter running after him. Remus glanced at Belle and she winced. "Leah is…Forceful."

"Yeah, I guess she is." The moment before the accident flitted across Belle's mind and she chastised herself for being so selfish. His friend needed him. Still, Remus hadn't exactly been clamouring to leave her either. "You'd better go after him." She offered, swallowing down her pride.

"I guess so," he hesitated. "I'll see you Saturday though? At eleven?" She'd almost forgotten about the plan, she still needed to write her letter.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it." Remus smiled warmly and his hand twitched as though he was going to touch her arm, but he stopped.

"Goodbye then," he said, and started to move away from her. In a moment of pure boldness she grasped his elbow and stopped him. Even when he turned she didn't let go, though her fingers shook.

"I really am looking forward to it." She confirmed and his smile widened still.

"As am I," with that he moved away and her hand dragged down his arm until she felt the warmth of his hand. Belle thought she felt his fingers gently squeeze hers but he was gone before she had chance to register it. Despite herself, she grinned the whole way back to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

* * *

Lily hadn't stopped crying right up to the portrait of the fat lady. Her eyes were puffy and her shoulders shook from the sadness pouring from her. Leah sat her down and waved her wand until tissues appeared.

"I'm s-such a h-horrible p-p-person." Lily sobbed, her breath hitching in her throat.

"No, you aren't. Ignore what Sirius said."

"I c-can't, he's right" she admitted, wiping her cheeks dry. She took a few steady breaths until her words were clearer. "I know that James has feelings for me, he's told me before, but I d-didn't want to accept it." Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you not like him that way?"

"I don't know…that's the problem. Sometimes I do, and other times he m-makes me so mad." She sniffed and Leah placed a caring hand on her knee. "I'm worried that if we date and it doesn't work, we'll lose our friendship, but if we don't he will move on. What if he does and it turns out I like him, what then?"

"I don't know, there are risks both ways." Leah tried to think of a way to help, but there was nothing she could say.

"When I saw him get hit, I felt like I'd been hit too. I couldn't b-b-breathe." The thought brought on a fresh wave of tears. Leah waited for them to subside. "He's my best friend, you know? He can be so annoying and thoughtless at times, b-but then…" She faded away, shaking her head. The door swung open and Sirius walked in, he stopped when he saw the girls, Remus and Peter were close behind.

"If you're here to carry on, I wouldn't." Leah warned, clutching her wand, he frowned at her, there was almost respect in his eyes.

"I wanted to apologise to Ev-Lily." He corrected himself, and the redhead looked up at him curiously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you, it isn't your fault. I'm just worried about James." He shuffled his feet, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. It didn't help that Lily's eyes were red raw and her cheeks were blotchy from the salty tears.

"It's Ok, I understand. You weren't _completely _wrong." He nodded, satisfied and walked past them quickly to his room. Once gone, Leah turned back to Lily.

"Well, how do you like that? He might actually have a heart." She smiled slightly and Lily chuckled.

"Maybe." Lily went on to wipe her eyes and rid her face of all traces of tears. Leah looked at the staircase leading to Sirius' dormitory, wondering if she had been quick to judge him after all.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story, because I'm loving writing it. Let me know what you think!

Rose


	4. The Letters

Chapter Four - The Letters

Lily tapped her foot on the floorboards outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, arms folded and an impatient frown secured on her face. "Eleven in the morning," she muttered, "or ten past, whatever, it isn't like this could get us in trouble or anything. We should take our time, relax! If we get caught it's only expulsion, and who needs a career anyway?" Her sarcasm was uncharacteristic and Leah glanced up and down the hallway once more, wishing the boys would appear.

James had healed overnight, and although Lily had yet to see him, Sirius had assured her that he was more than capable of accompanying them on their trip to Hogsmeade. A soft breeze caused the hairs on the back of Leah's neck to stand on end, and she narrowed her eyes. There was still no one on the floor with them.

"Be there Evans," the redhead continued, mimicking Sirius' casual voice. "We need to have perfect timing. Oh I'll kill those boys!"

"I've already been close to death once this week, isn't that enough?" Lily squealed and her hand flew to her mouth as James voice floated past them.

"James?" She mumbled, casting her eyes around her. Leah felt a flutter of fabric against her skin and two heads appeared, floating in mid-air. James and Sirius grinned at their shocked expressions.

"Boo," Sirius joked, revealing a glimmer of his neck.

"What the…." Lily walked around the boys, trying her best to figure out how they were making themselves invisible. Slowly, she poked the air where their bodies should be, and came into contact with James.

"Ow! Geez Lil, my ribs aren't _completely _healed."

"Oh, sorry," her teeth tugged on her lip and they shared brief eye contact that held a long list of unspoken questions and thoughts. James frowned at her, but Sirius, ever the romantic, spoiled the moment.

"Do you need fifteen minutes alone under here? Or can we get going?" James growled at his friend but the spell had been broken.

"Get under then," Sirius ordered nodding at his pelvis.

"What?" Leah recoiled, a disgusted scowl on her face.

"For Merlin's sake Higgs," he shuffled and his body appeared, she could see fabric clasped between his fingers. "It's a cloak, once you are in it, you'll be invisible too. It'll be a squeeze though."

Lily was the first to vanish into the cloak, popping her head out to examine the effects, she grinned at her sudden lack of a torso and legs. "You next Higgs, and get a move on, before someone sees us." Leah cautiously stepped closer to Sirius and turned around; her body was still in full view.

"It hasn't worked," she moaned.

"You aren't close enough, this cloak isn't meant for four people. If we all want to use it you need to _come here._" Sirius' hand grabbed her jacket roughly and pulled her towards him until her back collided with his chest. Her head hit his jaw and he grunted, "Watch it, Godric you've got a lot of hair." He sputtered as strands found their way into his mouth.

Now she was concealed in the cloak, she could see James, Sirius and Lily who was glowing with anticipation. They wandered over to the witch, a tricky task as they had to duck to cover their feet, but walk in a unit so no arms or legs strayed into the corridor. The witch appeared, ugly and half blind. James checked around them once more before mumbling "Dissendium."

With a brief rumble, the hump of the witch's back moved, revealing a slide into a pit below. "Ok, I'll stand guard, you lot go first." James offered, studying the map and flicking his eyes up and down the empty corridor. Lily slid down first, followed by Leah, Sirius and finally James. The moment he landed on the soft earth, the opening shut with a crunch and the room went black.

With a few mutterings of Lumos, the passageway glowed and James stashed the cloak in a corner near the door. "Right then, let's go shall we?"

* * *

Belle was restless that morning, tugging her hair through her fingers repeatedly while she waited for Remus and Peter outside the Gryffindor common room. She had a sinking feeling whenever she thought about her sister, how could she have been so stupid? They would get caught, it was inevitable. The portrait swung open and Remus appeared, dressed in a cream jumper and jeans, he smiled the moment he saw her. "Where's Peter?" She asked, glancing around as though the small boy was going to leap out at any moment.

"He's stuck having extra study time with Slughorn, he blew up a cauldron."

"Don't people always do that?"

"Yes, but as we weren't using it Slughorn felt there was reason to worry." Belle laughed despite her previous mood and they fell into a comfortable but brief silence.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, stroking her hair again.

"I thought it might be nice to visit Hagrid, he looks after the grounds."

"Sure," Belle agreed, and they began their trip to the hut. Remus eyed the book in her arms with a hint of amusement.

"Were you planning on being bored at some point?" She huddled the book under one arm out of sight.

"No, but it's always good to be prepared."

"Of course," she smiled, the kind of smile that you just can't help, dimples sinking in her cheeks as they tightened. Remus wouldn't have minded seeing that smile more often.

Hagrid's hut had smoke billowing from a small chimney and the door was wide open, as a light cloud escaped into the air outside. "Hagrid?" Remus called, peering into the cabin curiously.

A great coughing sound came from within, and a giant man appeared, waving his hand in front of his face. "Remus, wha' a nice surprise." Belle hung back, not wanting to intrude on the moment.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner," he apologised, ever the gentleman.

"Nonsense, you get in and 'ave a cuppa tea." He moved out of the way, when his eyes fell on Belle.

"Oh sorry, this is Belle Higgs, she's new." Belle didn't know Hagrid, but was sure the expression that passed his face was one of shock mingled with apprehension.

"Righ', you come on in then." He finally offered, pointing her towards the large chairs. She gave a fleeting smile as she passed, aware that her presence may not be entirely welcome. She noticed the ash that may have once been cakes on the fire.

Hagrid banged about for several minutes making tea, a thick sludge that smelled damp. Belle gulped most of it down in one swig, hiding her disgust at the taste. "Lovely," she complimented, rubbing her teeth with her tongue.

"Have yer known each other long?" Hagrid asked, flicking his beady eyes between them, she thought he was the type of man who wouldn't be very skilled at keeping secrets. He was too nervous.

"Since the start of the year, but Belle is a Ravenclaw so…"

"Are yer now? Can't say I know many, always feel a bit stupid in fron' of 'em."

This wasn't the nice atmosphere Belle had been promised, she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't wanted. He coughed again, and shuffled in his seat.

"Where are the lads? Up ter mischief I expect."

"They're around somewhere, I can't really keep track of them." Hagrid smiled knowingly, and patted the head of a small puppy.

"He's lovely," Belle cooed as the dog wagged his tail at her, the giant grinned sheepishly.

"I only jus' got him."

"What's his name?"

"Fang," he announced proudly and Belle raised her eyebrows.

"He doesn't look vicious enough to be called that."

"Don' matter, nobody will come pesterin' when I got a dog called Fang, will they?"

"No, I guess not." He nodded, and she rubbed the puppy's belly when it rolled over.

Remus and Hagrid spoke for a while, mostly about people Belle didn't know, and she found herself settling in the quiet hut. It reminded her of Aunt Maggie's house, cosy and unimposing. She briefly wondered if Leah had posted the letters yet. That was, until Hagrid said something that caught her full attention. "Dumbledore has got me keepin' a close eye on things 'round here. 'Specially with You-Know-Who killing those muggles."

"What muggles?" Remus asked, setting his empty cup down.

"In England I reckon, somewhere in the country. Little town I hear, nobody really noticed."

"Why? Seems a bit odd him killing random muggles in the middle of nowhere."

Hagrid leant in, and Belle stayed perfectly still as she listened to the man who was clearly engrossed in his own story. "Tha's it though, he was after somethin' or someone."

"What?"

"I can't tell yer tha'. The only one who knows got away from him, if he finds her it'll lead 'im straight ter'-" Belle's arm slipped and the cup shattered on the floor. Hagrid stopped as if he had only just remembered Belle was sitting there.

"Lead him where?" Remus asked, ignoring the accident but Hagrid stood up suddenly. "Hagrid, what's wrong?"

"Yer gotta leave now, I'm sorry but I need to be alone." His large presence made the hut seem even smaller as he blocked the natural light. Remus nodded to Belle who pushed the door open and left, hearing the puppy whimper as her hand left his belly.

"I'm sorry Remus, really." Hagrid mumbled, before the door slammed shut.

* * *

"You have to be really quiet now, or they'll find us." James whispered, resting a finger to his lips. A prickle of excitement could barely be contained in the girls' stomachs as James pushed up on a tile and peeped through the gap. "Alright, it's clear, we can go."

He pushed his body up through the hole and went on to hold his hand out for Lily, he managed to pull her up and out. "Need a lift?" Sirius asked, linking his hands as a foothold.

"No," she said, rolling her eyes and taking James' hand to jump out of the tunnel.

The stairs up to the shop creaked in the most obvious way, and Leah's heart pounded like a running horse in her chest. She could hear the voices, and smell the sugar as they neared the door. It was surprisingly easy to slip through and mingle into the crowd of people, all grasping for handfuls of treats.

Once they stepped onto the street outside, James snapped his jacket proudly, "See I told you we'd be fine."

"You did, I still feel on edge though. It'll be better when we get back to Hogwarts." Lily admitted, searching around for familiar faces.

"You are such a spoil sport Evans, this is why we never brought you before." Sirius strolled ahead and turned to see if they were following. "Post box is this way," he explained and they jogged after him.

Leah had three letters; Belle had been unsuccessful in her attempt to speak to Warren alone so Harvey had signed his name on his own letter instead. They felt precious in her hands, and each time the wind blew she held them tighter to her chest as if they would be stolen from her at any moment. Her own was twice as bulky as Belle and Harvey's, but then they could sum things up much more eloquently than her. She had begun to write a few pleasantries, but somewhere it had morphed into an essay depicting each one of her new friends in too much detail, even Sirius.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Lily asked as they left the comfort of the town and traversed down a nature made path.

"Of course I do," Sirius confirmed, shoving an overhanging branch out of his way. They couldn't hear the shoppers anymore, and a chill ran down Leah's spine. They were surrounded by scattered trees as they plodded up a bank, "Nearly there."

As they reached the peak of the bank, the trees opened up to make way for fields. In the centre of one particular meadow sat a rickety house with a pointed roof and walls which peeled with red paint. Leah shivered again.

"What's that?"

"They've been calling it the Shrieking Shack recently," James explained, casting a secretive glance at Sirius.

"Why?" Lily stepped up to the fence separating the bank and the adjoining field, elbows draped over the top plank.

"People say that they can hear screams coming from it some nights. They think it's haunted."

"Is it haunted?" Leah asked, eyes fixed on the opposing building.

"Not at the moment, but could be if anyone went snooping on a-"

"Padfoot, that's enough." James warned, scratching the back of his head. Sirius shrugged and grinned mischievously. Leah wondered what he had been about to say, probably a sarcastic comment.

"There's your post box," Sirius gestured to a small, cherry red box attached to the fence. It was old and the shutter was falling from its hinges.

"Do people use this? I didn't think muggles could get into Hogsmeade." Leah gripped her letters protectively.

"They aren't but there's this guy who is obsessed with muggles. His son is in our year, Arthur."

"Weasley?" Lily interjected.

"Yeah that's him, his Dad collects the mail and takes it to a near-by muggle village to post properly, gets a real kick out of it." Sirius buried his hands in his jacket pockets; he was still staring at the Shack.

Leah pressed the letters to her heart, and checked that they were all there. Harvey's, Belle's, and her own, once sure she stepped up to the box. The hinge creaked as she lifted it up and popped the envelopes inside. She could hear them hit the bottom as they were the only letters in it.

"Now that's over with, let's go and grab a butterbeer, I'm thirsty."

Neither of the girls was happy about sitting in The Three Broomsticks, where anyone could recognise them, but Sirius and James were adamant. "We can't go through all that trouble sneaking into Hogsmeade, _just_ to send mail. It's a travesty; we need to have a bit of fun."

The room was warm and reminded Leah of Gryffindor common room, they were equally reassuring. People barely noticed them, too busy drinking and conversing with each other. A girl a few years older than them with pink circles in her cheeks bounced over, smiling kindly.

"Rosmerta, have you missed me?" Sirius cried as she rested a hand on the back of his chair.

"Every day," she replied and was awarded with a wink.

"Where are Remus and Peter?"

"We upgraded," James chuckled as Rosmerta eyed the girls, "this is Lily and Leah."

"Nice to meet you, you'll be having four butterbeers then?"

"You know us so well," she grinned and checked the bar.

"You're lucky Mother is out, she was going to report you last time. I had to convince her you had permission. Try not to attract attention."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rosmerta shook her head, curls pooling over her shoulders, and went to fetch their drinks.

Lily's eyes were as fidgety as her body as she inspected every face around her.

"Relax Lily, we aren't going to get caught."

"You don't _know_ that, we're tempting fate being here. If I get expelled I'll kill you both, I couldn't stand to see Petunia's smug face."

"Who's Petunia?" Leah asked, as Lily jumped when the door opened.

"She's my sister, a muggle."

"A jealous muggle," James corrected, and Lily rolled her eyes.

Rosmerta set their drinks on the table and Leah spotted a newspaper sticking out of her pinafore. She could only read one word, but it was enough to make her heart drop.

"Can I see that?" She asked, and Rosmerta followed her gaze to the newspaper.

"Sure, just leave it on the table when you're done." The barmaid dropped the paper into Leah's waiting hands and waltzed back over to the bar.

Leah scanned the page, trying to absorb the words at an unnatural rate, her pulse quickened. _Beverley_, it was everywhere in the article and as hard as Leah tried to read, it was all she could focus on. "Are you okay?" Lily asked, leaning over to see the front page.

"Oh no," Lily murmured.

"What is it?" James asked his lip covered in white foam.

"Muggles have been killed by You-Know-Who, a _lot _of them." Leah hadn't moved as Lily spoke, gawping at the page as if it was about to burst into flames.

"Where?"

"This tiny town, Beverley in Yorkshire. They don't know why," Lily continued, reading the article as she spoke, "they assume he was looking for something, but they don't know what, or if he found it."

The page crinkled in her hands, and Leah felt eyes on her. "What's wrong Higgs?" It was Sirius' voice, but she barely registered it.

Leah was up, grabbing her coat and clutching The Daily Prophet in her hands. She ran from the pub, not caring that her name was being called, and pelted back down the road towards the thicket of trees. Her legs burned and the wind whipped her face until her skin flushed, but she didn't slow down until she was striding over the bank.

There were the fields, and the Shrieking Shack, and the fence, and the post box. Her breathing was uneven as she waved her hand and unlocked the lid. It was dark in the box, so she dug her hand and ran it along the bottom. She knew within seconds that it was empty, but searched anyway, peering into the black. _"Lumos_," she snapped, and the box lit up. Nothing, there was nothing in it, her letters were gone.

"Leah," Lily panted as she slumped against the box, trying to steady her breathing. The group reached her, but Leah cradled her forehead in the crease of her inner elbow. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The letters, they're gone." She explained, and Lily inspected the box herself to be sure.

"So what? You wanted them delivered didn't you?" Leah lifted her head at Sirius, but for once he wasn't mocking, he was genuinely confused.

"Whose Dad deals with muggle mail?" She asked, searching for the name in her mind.

"Arthur Weasley," James offered.

"I need to speak to him, right now."

"First, tell us what's going on Higgs."

"I will, after I speak to him. Please, I don't have time." Her eyes were wide with panic, and Sirius seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation, for once.

"Okay, let's go." Still holding the paper in her hand, Leah followed the group back to the sweet shop, and Hogwarts.

* * *

Belle sat on the floor beside the statue and rested her head on the wall behind. They had been gone for hours, much longer than they were supposed to and her gut was slowly boiling with worry.

"They won't be long," Remus said, sensing her concern.

"What if they got caught?" She asked rubbing her right thumb against her knuckles.

"James and Sirius are experts at sneaking around. Knowing them, they probably stopped off to get a butterbeer."

It was getting dark, and the suits of armour lining the corridor cast shadows on the carpet. "I shouldn't have let her go." Belle whispered.

A movement made her jump, the statue was open but she couldn't see anyone. Using the wall, she pushed herself up as the slide vanished.

"Belle," from empty air her name was murmured, and Leah appeared, stands of hair sticking up from static. Belle knew something was wrong, and didn't even question how she had made herself invisible.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, gripping her sister's arms and meeting her frantic gaze.

"We'd all like to know that, she ran the whole way here." Sirius stepped into view with a layer of sweat clinging to his forehead.

"There have been killings in Beverley, and the letters have already gone." Belle's lips pursed. "We need to find Arthur Weasley, his Dad might still have them."

The girls turned to leave, but Sirius blocked them off. "Get out of my way, Black." Leah ordered, but he didn't move.

"You need to tell us what the hell is going on."

"I told you, I don't have time."

"Arthur Weasley isn't going anywhere in the next five minutes. Now explain why you're freaking out over a few deaths."

Leah was enraged, but stifled it when Belle squeezed her arm. "Be quick," Belle suggested, and Leah swallowed.

"We grew up in Beverley," Leah explained, "our Aunt Maggie lives there."

"I'm sure she's fine Leah, it said only muggles..." Lily's voice faded.

"Aunt Maggie lives like one. I doubt they would be able to tell the difference."

"Then we should go to Dumbledore, ask if he's heard anything-"

"No, I need to find Arthur."

"Why?"

Leah exchanged a look with Belle, and sighed. "Because, Aunt Maggie told us that if she ever went missing or…died," she choked on the word, "we shouldn't visit the house again, or give any evidence that we lived there."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do we," Belle cut in, "she was always secretive, and talked in riddles most of the time. She told us that if she was lost, we had to become lost with her. She was adamant about it. Aunt Maggie would have burnt our mail after she'd read it, she was-_is_ paranoid. If anything has happened to her, she won't be able to do it."

"You aren't making any sense," Sirius shook his head.

"I know we aren't but we don't have _time, _I keep telling you. Can you please take us to Arthur?"

Sirius relented after Leah scowled at him with pure rage, and led them towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was small and slightly plump with ginger hair and warm eyes. His eyebrows rose high in his head as the group surrounded him, just before he could clamber through the portrait.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, and Lily stepped forwards.

"Actually Arthur, could you do me a huge favour?" The boy glanced at the five others behind her and nodded.

"Your Dad, does he still deliver muggle mail?"

"From Hogsmeade? Yes, why?"

"We have a friend who posted some mail today, and needs it back."

"I'm sorry, but Dad only visits the post box once a week, it was done two days ago."

Leah grunted, "But it was gone when they checked today, he must have taken it." The boy winced and stuttered his response.

"I'm sorry, I-I could owl him for you?" Lily smiled and stepped away from him.

"That would be really helpful, thank you." Arthur glanced at the common room where a young girl with equally red hair was watching them.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, of course, sorry." Arthur jumped in, and the portrait closed. Leah closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, feeling the frustration shaking in her chest.

"Now what?"

"Miss Higgs, and…Miss Higgs." Professor McGonagall appeared, frowning in her unique way. "You are both to come with me. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you."

The Marauders glanced at the girls, this was good. He may know if their Aunt was alive.

"We'll wait for you," Lily offered, "you can explain later."

"Okay," Leah held Belle's hand and left the group. Wishing she hadn't chosen that moment to ramble on and try to explain the paranoid workings of her Aunt.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk, auburn beard trailing down as he peered at them. Harvey and Warren were already in the office, with matching confused expressions. McGonagall didn't enter with them, only nodding once before shutting the door.

"Girls, please sit down." Dumbledore gestured to two empty seats, which they took cautiously.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked. Leah was sick of that question.

"Before I tell you, I must ask you not to worry." The four stayed silent. "Voldemort has murdered half a dozen muggles in Beverley."

"Aunt Maggie-" Harvey started with wide eyes.

"Is fine, she was not among the dead." A weight left Leah, she was alive.

"However, she is missing." For the first time, Warren caught his brother's eyes and grimaced. "We don't know where she has gone, but suspect that it was because of Voldemort's appearance."

His eyes wandered over the students faces, and settled on Leah's.

"I am sure you are aware that your Aunt has always been a suspicious woman, it was why it took me so long to convince her to let you attend Hogwarts."

"You convinced her?"

"Yes, Maggie was worried that you would be in danger here. She realised earlier this year that it would be safer for you to be away from her."

"Why was she like that?"

"Maggie was keeping something safe at her home. It was a powerful secret and one I share because I believe you are ready."

Harvey tapped his foot on the floor. "What was it?"

"It is magical, and we believe very important. She has left to keep her secret safe, so Voldemort can learn nothing about it."

Belle struggled to believe it, after knowing her Aunt for her entire life. She rejected magic, why would she protect something so vital to the magic community.

"You're lying," Warren apparently agreed with her. "Aunt Maggie wouldn't have got involved with it. Not if it meant we were in danger."

"She had no choice, and as hard as it is to believe, doing it was the only way to ensure your safety. She loves you very much."

Leah found it simple to understand, it was like a puzzle piece had been slotted into place. It was why she destroyed everything and lived in a tiny town where nobody would search for her. If she was keeping something safe, she needed to remain hidden with it. Her throat jolted.

"Letters, we sent her letters. They will get to her house and if You-Know-Who is there he'll know where we are."

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out three envelopes. "I wouldn't worry about that."

"Our letters…"

"Yes, a friend of mine found them and, knowing your Aunt is on the run, gave them to me." His eye twinkled at the relief on Leah's face.

"I still don't understand," Warren barked, "if You-Know-Who is after her, why's it so important he doesn't know where we are?"

Dumbledore sat back, and exhaled slowly and calmly. "A good question, whether you like it or not, you are your Aunt's weakness. She knew that if Voldemort found you, or knew you existed, he could use you against her."

Another puzzle piece.

The room was quiet for a long time, and the Higgs' barely moved as they allowed the information to sink in.

"Do you know what she was hiding?" Warren asked.

"Yes, but I cannot reveal it to you, not yet." Warren sucked on his teeth, clearly disappointed. "Now, I must ask you to go back to your dormitories. I promise you, if I hear anything more about your Aunt, I will tell you."

"You-Know-Who doesn't know about us?" Harvey confirmed.

"No, and even if he did, you are safe here."

Harvey nodded and stood with the others to leave.

Leah felt both relief and utter befuddlement. Her upbringing now made sense, but how could her Aunt have kept it a secret? Surely it would have been better to tell them? She thought about the others waiting in the common room. She knew she would tell them, she needed to. Even Sirius, she owed them that much after her episode that day. Hopefully, they'd understand.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter won't take as long to be published, I promise.

I would love some reviews for this, I really appreciate people letting me know what they think of the story.

On that note, there was a Guest who gave a really lovely review, and I like to thank my first one for a new story! They said they don't normally review, and I am so happy you did for When We Were Young. Thank you whoever you are :)


	5. The Water

Chapter Four – The Water

"I still don't understand," Peter whimpered as he nibbled a slice of toast with melted cheese.

"Come on Wormtail, we've explained it a hundred times." James shook his head but tried not to sound too angry. Peter was a sensitive person, and if he thought he'd upset one of them he'd be grovelling for days. James lowered his voice as he explained again, despite nobody being in hearing distance. "Leah's Aunt has a secret magical object, or knows where it is. She has gone on the run because You-Know-Who wants it, they can't try and contact her or go home because _he_ doesn't know she has adopted them, and their Aunt is worried he'll use them to get the object. It really isn't that complicated."

"Right, okay, I get it." Peter didn't get it, but then he rarely grasped anything completely.

"Personally, I am enjoying this turn of events," Sirius added, stretching his hands leisurely behind his head. Leah looked up scornfully from her breakfast. He always managed to say the wrong thing. "Don't give me that look. I'm just saying it's usually _my_ family pretending they don't know me. It's refreshing to have it be someone else's."

"You always see the silver lining," James chuckled before swallowing his last mouthful and preparing to leave for the first class of the day.

Leah had been surprised and grateful at how easily the Marauders had accepted her news. When she had explained it, it had felt enormous and weighed her down like a cannonball. As she told them and saw their muted reactions, it made her wonder if she had been dramatic about the entire thing. They comforted her and promised they wouldn't tell anyone about her Aunt. There wasn't a single part of her that didn't believe them.

She clocked sight of Belle leaving the Great Hall, followed by a girl with ebony hair who was ranting in her ear. Belle didn't seem to mind, she had always been a better listener. Leah had told Belle that the Marauders knew about their Aunt, Belle had agreed that after everything they had done to help, they deserved honesty. However, Belle had promised she wouldn't tell any of her Ravenclaw peers, knowing that they would struggle to keep such important knowledge a secret.

"You coming Higgs?" Sirius asked and Leah snapped her eyes away from the retreating form of her sister. Gathering her books and wand, she dashed after them with a small smile.

* * *

Belle loved the simplicity of Charms class. It made sense to her. There was a method to it that was founded on memory and proficiency. Amber had been partnered with her, and as Professor Flitwick clambered atop his pile of strategically placed hardbacks she flipped her book to the correct chapter.

"Today, we shall be practising the water charm." His voice was a squeak akin to a mouse that had been caught in the claws of a cat. "You should have all researched it for homework, if not you will struggle today and I will be able to tell. Remember, the spell is _Aguamenti_ and you use your wrist to control how strong the jet stream is." He twirled his wand and large bowls appeared between each pair. "Use these to collect the water. Off you go."

Amber glanced down at her textbook and rolled her shoulders back confidently. "_Aguamenti_" she said, and a single drop of water fell from the tip of her wand into the marble bowl. Her eyebrows dipped and she gave Belle a disappointed look. "I was so sure I did everything right."

"Don't worry, nobody else got it first time either," Belle consoled as she glanced at the other students, both Slytherin and Ravenclaw struggled to produce any liquid from their wands. Belle tried and failed, not even managing a drop as Amber had. For half an hour they practiced and went over the information several times, still nothing happened. When a boy behind them managed a steady dribble for a few seconds, Amber slammed her book shut in frustration.

"This is ridiculous," she moaned. "At this rate the Slytherins will do it before me."

The class had been segregated between the two houses, green on one side, blue on the other. Belle had tried not to watch Warren, knowing he would hate it if he noticed, but allowed herself a small glance in his direction. He wasn't even attempting to do the spell.

He was partnered with Malfoy, and Avery had turned in his seat to talk to them. They gestured, pointed and nodded to the students around them, no doubt mocking their efforts. Belle rarely felt annoyed, but seeing Warren making jokes at others expense struck a chord with her. In their town, they had been labelled as freaks and loners because of their obvious rejection to modern life. They didn't even have a phone. Now, because Warren had a few friends, he thought it was his prerogative to become one of the bullies.

Belle's hand tightened on her wand, and a strange pressure pushed from inside her chest. She could feel the magic reaching out through her wand, and as Warren broke into laughter at some jibe Avery had made, she snapped. The word had barely left her lips before a stream of water, frothing and winding flew from her wand and hit the three boys.

"Miss Higgs!" Flitwick squealed as students roared with laughter. The pressure vanished and the water cut out, until only a gentle trickle remained. Her bottom lip caught on her teeth as Warren gawped at her, soaking wet and red in the face from embarrassment and anger. Professor Flitwick tapped on the desk with his wand, and the class quietened apart from a few stray sniggers.

"You did that on purpose!" Malfoy barked, water dripping from his chin.

"Mr Malfoy, although the spell got a little out of hand, we must congratulate Miss Higgs."

Belle was taken aback, and so was Malfoy. "You are kidding me?"

"No I am not, to create a jet stream that powerful is a difficult feat. One we must acknowledge, the shock from creating it no doubt caused her to lose control, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." Warren was scowling at his sister, but she refused to look at him any longer. "Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

"Well done, that was amazing." Amber congratulated with only a shadow of envy, as Flitwick started a round of applause. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know, it just happened, maybe we were trying too hard at first?"

"Maybe," Amber nodded, opening her book again to read the instructions she already knew off by heart. Belle stared at her wand as though it was a foreign object; she'd never been connected to it like that before. She could _sense_ its magic, and it had felt incredible.

* * *

History of Magic was the dullest subject ever thought up by wizards and witches. That was Leah's professional opinion after sitting in Professor Binns class and trying to write notes that she would burn the moment exams were over. "No wonder he's a ghost," James sighed, "if I was teaching something as boring as that, I'd try and escape by death too."

"James, don't joke about death. It's bad taste." Lily was shuffling her notes in her book as they walked, ensuring she had written everything down.

"I don't know how Remus can stay behind to ask questions, he needs serious help." The Transfiguration classroom was close, and Leah could already see the line of Ravenclaws outside of it.

One student seemed to be gaining a lot of interest, as they had a crowd around them, shouting and laughing. "What impresses Ravenclaws?" James wondered as they neared the group. A boy broke free when he saw them and jogged over.

"Sirius, you'll never guess what just happened in Charms." The boy had a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear. Leah wondered how Sirius knew him, she rarely saw him speak to anyone from a different house. "We were practicing the Aguamenti Charm, and everyone was finding it really difficult. Then, Belle Higgs sent a blast of water across the room and drenched Malfoy, Avery and her brother. You should have seen their faces." Visualising it, the boy broke into laughter again.

The door opened of its own accord and the boy left them to head in with the rest. The last in was Belle, who stood by the door biting her lip. She looked completely guilty.

"Who'd have thought it of you," Sirius elbowed her playfully, "Higgs number two, abusing the other kids."

"I wasn't…It was an accident." Remus appeared and offered Belle a warm smile, she didn't return it and his own vanished.

"Everything alright?"

"Belle soaked some Slytherins in Charms, and is having a battle of conscience over it." Sirius explained, "It's a hard life pulling pranks, but someone has to do it." Belle cringed and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Stop it Black," Leah snapped, "she doesn't get off on humiliating people, like _someone_ I know."

"Are you talking about me? I am offended." He held a protective hand to his chest but Leah ignored him.

"Are you okay?"

"I suppose so, but Warren is really mad at me. He gave me the look he normally gives you." Leah smiled and squeezed her sisters arm.

"I wouldn't worry, he'll cool off eventually."

"I think you'll find she's already cooled him off, with some nice, cold water." Sirius laughed and Leah paraded Belle into the classroom away from him.

"One of these days, that girl is going to hex you, and I won't stop her." James said as he followed them into the classroom. Sirius shrugged and grinned.

* * *

Warren strode into the Slytherin common room and slammed the door behind him. He'd used a spell to dry off but his anger remained as potent as ever. He could hear the laughter ringing in his ears, and could still picture Belle through the wave of water. She had meant to do it, he knew how skilled she was at magic, there was no way it was an accident. Nothing with her was accidental, it was calculated.

Behind him, the door opened and Regulus entered, stopping when he saw the look on Warren's face. "I heard about Charms class." Warren shook his head and paced back and forth in an effort to subdue his bubbling emotions. "Clearly you're still pissed about it." Regulus tucked his thumbs in his pockets and studied Warren. "You think it was on purpose."

"I know it was."

"That's a pretty shitty thing to do."

"I've got a pretty shitty family." Regulus chuckled and the sound caused his anger to boil once more. Warren wanted to be alone. He knew no good would come from Regulus' presence.

"It's the Gryffindor effect. Once people start hanging around with them, even if they are from another house, they turn into idiots. I've seen it before, after my _brother_ was sorted, he turned into an even bigger nob than he was. Now he runs around like he owns the school, it's the curse of Gryffindor. It's why I told you to keep away from them." Warren stopped pacing and faced Regulus. The black haired boy was unfazed by his obvious rage, and was letting him feel it. Usually, he'd have Harvey trying to calm him down like he was a bullfighter.

"Belle has never done anything like that before." Warren admitted through gritted teeth. "Leah I would understand, but Belle? She was always alright, kept to her books."

Neither spoke for a while. Warren managed to make his feelings simmer enough to sit down, and Regulus joined him on the opposite chair. The fire wasn't lit but Warren stared into it anyway, specks of ash lifted from the heap whenever a breeze caught it.

"So," Regulus began, "what are you going to do about Belle?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't let her get away with it, or they'll think you're an easy target. Get her back and they'll leave you alone." Warren thought about humiliating Belle as she had done to him, but it only made him feel uncomfortable. He'd seen how close his three siblings were in Dumbledore's office, but afterwards Belle had tried to reach out to him, she cared about him the most.

"I don't know," Warren grunted, "I'd rather leave it. Maybe it _was_ an accident."

"Look at you, people will be taking the piss for weeks! You said yourself she did it on purpose, are you really going to take it from her?" Regulus leaned forwards and Warren met his gaze. "It doesn't have to be anything big, but do something. Or stuff like that will become a regular thing, I promise you." Regulus turned his attention to the pile of dust in the fireplace and didn't pressure Warren anymore.

In the silence, Warren debated whether he should take the boy's advice or not. On one hand, Warren was furious about the class, but on another, he didn't like the idea of upsetting his closest sibling. He rubbed a finger on his temple, knowing it wouldn't be a quick decision.

* * *

Throughout Transfiguration class, Belle hadn't been able to shake her guilt. It didn't help that other students kept winking at her appreciatively. Leah was the only person who believed it was an accident; even Belle had started to doubt her innocence. She thought about the build-up in her chest and how the spell had slipped out whilst she stared at the boys. Maybe unconsciously she had wanted to teach Warren a lesson, but never thought the spell would work. She hadn't been able to produce a drop, and suddenly she was sending a tidal wave at him.

Belle had a free period at the end of the day, and decided to spend it reading in the library. Settling in a quiet corner she admired the stacks around her, never before had she seen such a vast collection of books. At home, they'd had the necessary spell books but nothing that was 'useless' or 'dangerous' as Aunt Maggie had said. Pulling a thick hardback from the shelf she settled down to read.

Remus strolled into the library and offered Mrs Pince a curt nod. She had returned to school after a year break to have a baby, a little girl named Irma. The pregnancy must have been a good one as her cheeks were still stained with a maternal glow.

He knew the library inside and out, almost as well as Mrs Pince, so headed directly to the History of Magic section. He ran a finger over the spines of a few books before his eyes focused on a gap between the top of the books and the shelf above. Curled on a plush chair, Belle sat reading a book that was propped on her knees. Remus looked away, as though he was prying on a personal moment, but eventually his eyes swivelled back to her.

Her lips moved slightly as she read, like the words were barely able to contain themselves in her brain. A miniscule line rested between her eyebrows and her eyes flicked back and forth across the page. A smile tugged at Remus' lips, and he forced himself to stop spying on the girl.

Clearing his throat, he stepped out and feigned his surprise at seeing her. Belle's face lit up and the book dropped a few inches, "Hello," she greeted, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm after a history book, I have a few questions about Professor Binns class."

"Yes, I heard James and Sirius complaining about it in Transfiguration. I don't think they like it much." Remus rolled his eyes and glanced at the seat beside her. "Sit down," she offered, shuffling around so she could face him.

"What are you reading?" Remus asked and Belle lifted the cover towards him. "_Wizarding Schools and their Founders, s_ounds interesting."

"I haven't read much, but there are chapters on the founders of Hogwarts, I'm interested in reading more about Rowena Ravenclaw." Remus nodded and watched as Belle closed the book, sacrificing her time to talk to him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked and she cringed slightly.

"Not really, I've never performed magic on another person, not like that anyway. I feel bad about it, especially because it was in front of all those people." She sat back in her chair and sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Malfoy will get over it. He'll hex a few students to remind them who's in charge and it'll be over."

"I suppose so."

Remus leaned forwards, smiling gently. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"I don't _think_ so." She admitted and his grin widened.

"I'm not judging you if you did, I've been close to it a few times." A small giggle burst from her, and she covered her mouth to smother it. Her green eyes twinkled mischievously.

As he watched her, a compliment popped out before he had time to think it through, "You light up when you laugh."

Her laughter died down and was replaced by a rose blush. He looked away and buried his nose in his book. They didn't speak again for a while.

* * *

A few days later the group, including Belle and Harvey, sat in the grounds talking absentmindedly. As the first Gryffindor Quidditch match approached, the boys began discussing James' attack. Although Leah was supposed to be chatting with Lily and Belle, her ears pricked at the boys' conversation.

"I still want to know who did it," James grunted, automatically rubbing his ribs.

"We know it was a Slytherin."

"No we don't Padfoot, you are presuming it was." Remus shook his head but Sirius ignored him.

"My bet would be Regulus, Malfoy or Avery. I saw the group on the ground watching, three of them."

"You're forgetting that Warren Higgs hangs around with them, he's their new recruit." Remus added, "do you really think he'd let them do it knowing his sisters were watching? Considering James is their friend."

Leah was staring at Lily intently, hoping they wouldn't notice she was listening in. She had not told them about seeing her brother; if she did it would confirm who the culprit was. "I don't know if he could stop them if he wanted to," Sirius responded.

"Even if he couldn't, it's a bit sick to go and watch isn't it?" James exhaled sharply; it always made him gloomy when his injury was brought up. Lily had told the girls that James hated not knowing who was responsible; it stopped him having closure about it. Leah's conscience pulled but she refused to tell them about Warren, they would hate him, and even if he was a prat, he was still her brother.

On cue, Warren strolled across the grounds alone and Belle sat up straight. She hadn't had chance to talk to him since Charms. "Don't bother Belle," Harvey advised as she made to stand.

"I have to try and explain," she insisted, "I've been feeling guilty for days, and it's the first time I've seen him alone."

Belle jogged over to Warren, who slowed down when he saw her, scowl in place. She could feel the eyes of her friends watching her.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say Belle," Warren snapped the moment she was in hearing distance.

"It was an accident. You know me, I wouldn't humiliate someone like that."

"You _did_ though. People have been taking the piss out of me for days." Warren folded his arms and Belle stepped forward carefully.

"I'm really sorry Warren, if there was anything I could do-"

"There isn't," he interrupted. He glanced behind her and grunted. "Having a family outing are you?"

"Not really."

"You never told me about the letters you were sending to Aunt Maggie." The fact fuelled his anger, once again he'd been cut out of the group. Belle bit her lip.

"I tried to talk to you, but I couldn't get anywhere near with your friends around."

"What a load of crap," she flinched at his words, "you didn't _want_ me involved, you probably forget you had another brother."

"That isn't true," she defended.

"Yes it is, you've palled up with the Gryffindor scum."

"Leah is a Gryffindor."

"Surprise, surprise! She was always self-absorbed."

Belle's eyes hardened. "What has happened to you Warren? You never used to be so unreasonable." Her voice raised, and Warren spied the Gryffindor's shifting as though ready to pounce. "You lecture me about how _we've_ changed, when you are the worst out of us all!"

"Shut it, Belle."

"No, I won't." Her hands quivered by her side there was tightness in her jaw that made her cheeks swell. "You have ignored us all from the moment we got here! You strut around with those…losers, as if you don't have any family. Then you have the nerve to act the wounded animal, well I'm not having it."

Warren could see people turning to watch, including a cluster of Slytherins, and felt the familiar stab of embarrassment. "I'm warning you-"

"If you want to be part of the family, try acknowledging us. Stop bullying people because it makes you feel superior, and find new friends. If you don't you won't have a family to come back to."

Belle stuttered to a stop, and tears clung to her eyelashes. Warren stared at her, anger and hurt swelling inside him with gusto. Harvey and Remus edged closer, sensing the danger.

"Fine, if that's what you want. You can all fuck off." He growled, and Belle recoiled from him, stung.

"I didn't mean…that isn't what I want."

"Save it, but remember that whatever happens after this is entirely your fault." Turning on his heel, he strode off back to the castle, glaring at his audience as he went. Some giggled and others smirked, but each reaction solidified his resolve. Belle was going to pay.

* * *

A/N: Feedback on this would be appreciated! I don't have many reviews and would love to know what you think of it. Thank you!


	6. The Revenge

Chapter Six – The Revenge

Professor McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's office, one leg folded over the other and hands resting neatly on her lap. He hadn't appeared yet, and she wondered if Professor Slughorn had given the message correctly. Around her, portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses watched her; it made her aware of her movements. She wasn't sure how Dumbledore could stand having an audience to every action.

A grinding sound signalled his arrival and she stood up politely when he entered. His beard was tucked into his belt; the smile he gave didn't reach his eyes. "Please, sit down Minerva."

"Is something wrong?" She asked immediately, but he waved his hand and she lowered into her seat.

"I trust that whatever we say is in the strictest confidence?"

"Of course, as always."

Dumbledore linked his fingers and circled his thumbs around one another. "I have news about the attack in Beverley."

"Is it You-Know-Who? Does he know about the children's existence?"

"Yes and no." Dumbledore frowned and glanced at the painting of Armando Dippet, his predecessor. "A muggle has been found in a mental health institute, a few miles from Beverley. They were neighbours to Maggie Higgs and the children. Voldemort had kidnapped him, and gained information through torture.

McGonagall pursed her lips and shut her eyes briefly. "Is he alright?"

"The Ministry decided to move him to St. Mungos for the time being, as his mental state is damaged due to magic rather than medicine. Apparently, he was ranting about wands and spells, which was how we found him."

"Did he say what he'd told You-Know-Who?"

"Sadly, his capacity to understand simple questions and to respond has been irrevocably impaired. The Minister is keeping him monitored at all times in case he lets slip something important. However, we must assume for now that Voldemort may well know they exist."

As McGonagall digested the news, she thought of the four children. "He must know that they are here. Where else would four witches and wizards go?"

"Most likely," Dumbledore peered at her over his half-moon spectacles. "Although I believe he is unaware of their significance. If he wanted them, it would be to manipulate Maggie into revealing what she knows about the prophecy."

"Should we tell them? Hide them?"

"No, Voldemort is too intelligent to attempt a kidnap just yet, he would only risk it if he had no other option. It is best to keep the children in the dark for now, if they begin acting oddly it could draw more attention to them. You are aware that several Death Eater children attend the school."

McGonagall clicked her tongue, "Yes I am, and I still don't understand why. They may be spying for their parents, or plotting with You-Know-Who himself!"

"Minerva, I will not cast aside students because of their background. Think about Sirius Black, they need to be given the opportunity to learn and change, or we have signed their fate for them."

There was a brief silence and Dumbledore watched his Deputy Head with fondness. She was extremely loyal to him, and he valued her friendship.

"What would you have me do in the meantime?"

"Absolutely nothing, I am only sharing the information to make you aware of everything surrounding the children's situation. Continue as you are, watch them but do not suffocate them."

McGonagall nodded sharply and readjusted her pointed green hat. "Let's hope your instincts are correct Albus, or we are all in danger."

* * *

"Where did the boys sneak off to last night?" Leah asked Lily as they waited outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

"What do you mean? They were with us."

"For a while, yes, but then they disappeared and I'm sure I didn't hear them come back. I bet they broke into Honeydukes."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I don't think so, James wouldn't _steal_. Sirius might, but James is too honest. Maybe you missed them, I'm sure they couldn't have been out all night."

The door opened and they traipsed into the classroom, the boys were nowhere to be seen. Leah watched as Warren took his seat, he'd been lost in his own world all morning, she had noticed at breakfast. After his argument with Belle he hadn't tried to contact any of them, not even to offer a scowl.

Professor Sloane pulled the blackboard forwards and a boy shot his hand up, "Are we having a practical lesson again?" He could barely contain his enthusiasm.

"Not today," a grumble of disappointment swept across the room. "Get your books out."

They did so as he scribbled on the board, the chalk dust smothered the front row in white powder. "Who can tell me what was special about yesterday?" Nobody moved, and Sloane twitched his head expectantly. "Nobody? More specifically last night."

A Slytherin girl tentatively raised a hand and Sloane pointed at her to proceed. "It was the full moon?"

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin." Lily frowned and mumbled in Leah's ear.

"We already studied werewolves, in our third year."

"I know that Miss Evans," Lily jumped and Sloane smiled at her, he must be able to lip read. "What we are learning today, is how the full moon affects other animals. Can anyone give me an example?" Nobody even hazarded a guess.

"Alright, did anyone know that scorpions glow in moonlight? Or that Lions kill more people during a full moon than at any other time of the month?" Lily was scribbling on her parchment, eyes alive with curiosity. "The full moon has a strange effect on the world. Muggles use 'science' to explain it, but we're going to learn the magical properties the moon possesses and how it can be used for protection against enemies. Flip to chapter six and we'll begin."

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter didn't emerge the entire day, and Lily had started to worry. She practically ran back to the common room after lessons, hoping to find them waiting there. "What if they _did _sneak out last night? They could have got into trouble if they broke into Honeydukes."

"If they don't turn up by tomorrow morning, we'll go to Dumbledore." Leah offered as Lily jumped through the common room opening. Arthur Weasley was sitting with a girl, but they were alone in the room.

"Everything alright?" He asked as Lily scanned the oval.

"Have you seen James, Sirius, Remus or Peter?" Arthur shook his head but the girl answered.

"I did this morning, I was up early and I think I saw them heading for the hospital wing."

"Were they hurt?" The girl frowned.

"I'm not sure, I only saw the back of them, sorry." Lily caught Leah's eye and they turned to leave.

"Thank you...um…"

"Molly," the girl finished for her and Lily nodded before darting out of the room.

As they ran, Leah spotted Belle with her friends and shouted over for her to follow them. Without question, her sister said her goodbyes and dashed off after Leah and Lily. They slowed as they arrived at the hospital wing doors. "What's going on?" Belle panted, holding her waist with one hand.

"We haven't seen the boys since yesterday, and someone told us they were here." Belle's eyes hardened and they looked at the door. Leah pushed on it, but it was locked.

"They never lock it," Lily murmured and rapped three times on the solid wood. Madame Pomfrey opened the door but only a fraction, the light from inside spilled around her like a halo.

"What is it?" She asked and Leah noted how weary she appeared.

"We heard that our friends were here, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." Someone coughed from inside the wing, and she glanced behind her.

"No, I'm sorry but I haven't seen any of those boys today." A groan punctured the air and Belle thought the tone sounded familiar, "Now, I must go. There is a disease that I need to isolate. Please, I'm very busy." The young nurse was stressed with bags under her eyes and hair slipping out from under her hat. She stepped back to shut the door, but Belle caught a glimpse of faded brown hair coated on one side with blood. "Remus?" The door slammed and they heard the click of a lock, there was no way they would get in.

"I saw Remus," Belle said, "I'm sure it was him."

"What are we going to do? Why did she lie to us?"

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Dumbledore?" Lily mused in a shaky voice.

"No, he's her boss. Chances are he was the one who told her to keep it a secret. What if they are really hurt?" The group were lost in questions, brimming with adrenaline but having no way of letting it go.

Before they had chance to continue, Leah shook Lily's arm and nodded behind her. Malfoy, Avery, Warren and Regulus had turned the corner.

"Look what we have here, where's your back-up?" Avery joked, as they stopped in front of the girls, blocking the exit.

"Are they sick of you already?" Leah scowled and Belle inched forwards, to stop her if she decided to cast a well-aimed spell their way. Warren stood at the back, hands in pockets and head hanging down.

"Get out of our way," Lily ordered and tried to sidle past them.

"Don't be such a spoil sport. We're only having a bit of fun."

"We aren't interested," she replied and felt the handle of her wand in her pocket.

A muffled yell came from behind the closed doors and all three girls jumped, panic clear on their faces. "Who's in there? Please tell me it's my brother." Regulus smirked and tried the handle, which of course wouldn't move.

"We don't know, there is a disease or something."

"Brilliant, I hope it wipes out Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Cleanse the school." Avery chuckled and Leah stepped forwards threateningly. Belle gripped her hand and held her back, knowing the outcome wouldn't be worth it.

"Let's go," Lily insisted, shoving Malfoy out of the way. Leah and Belle followed immediately, glaring at the Slytherins with as much venom as they could manage.

"Now's your chance Warren," Regulus mumbled as they watched the girls retreat. Taking out his wand, Warren directed the tip towards Belle and whispered "_Praedam." _A silver spark shot from his wand and splattered on Belle's back. She twisted around for a second, confused but then carried on down the hall. The silver absorbed into her until it could no longer be seen.

"There, part one complete." Regulus slapped Warren's back as he stowed his wand away. Warren didn't smile, but was satisfied that his spell had worked. Another groan echoed from the wing, "Must be a bloody bad disease."

* * *

The Marauders weren't seen for the next two days, and the hospital wing remained closed. Belle began to doubt if she had really seen Remus. "Maybe I was wrong; it could have just looked like him."

"I don't know. Something isn't right." Lily sighed, they had tried to talk to Dumbledore but he had been out of his office every time. No teacher would help, and McGonagall even told them to mind their own business. It was out of character, even for her.

The Great Hall filled up as students readied themselves for dinner. "Avery is watching us," Lily commented and they turned to look at the boy. He had a manic smile on his face and wasn't trying to hide it.

"He makes me nervous," Belle said, a shiver trickling down her spine. She was stood with the group, but checked regularly to see if Amber and Natasha had surfaced.

"Why is he on his own? They are _always _together."

Lily shook her head and looked away from the boy as teachers took their seats. As soon as Dumbledore sat down, the food appeared and the chatter quietened as people piled their plates. "That's it," Leah declared, "I'm asking Dumbledore now."

"You can't, he's eating." Leah shrugged and set her jaw in determination. Rising, she strolled over to the Headmaster, who smiled kindly and placed his fork down.

"Miss Higgs," he greeted. McGonagall scowled at her contemptuously.

"Professor, I've tried to talk to you for a few days but you've always been busy."

"My apologies, I have been away from the castle on business."

Leah swallowed, suddenly aware that she was standing in front of the entire school. "I haven't seen some of my friends for a while now, and we're worried about where they are."

"Which friends?" She reeled off the list and Dumbledore rested his chin on his fingertips.

"I appreciate your concern Miss Higgs, but I believe I have solved the mystery." He nodded behind her and she pivoted to see James, Sirius and Peter skulking into the Hall.

"I'm sorry Sir, thank you."

"Not to worry, it is better to ask than fear needlessly." He answered whilst picking up his fork. Leah smiled fleetingly and dashed away from the table. Lily was already scolding the boys as they took their seats.

Leah noted how tired they appeared, Sirius had bags under his eyes and James looked thinner than usual, his hair flopped messily on his head. "Where in Merlin's name have you been?" Leah snapped when she reached them.

"Indoor voice Higgs," Sirius said through a wince.

"We've been looking for you for days! You'd better have a good explanation."

"Where's Remus?" Belle added. The boys gave each other nervous looks, and James opened his mouth to explain. Before he could utter a word, a loud bang shook the walls of the hall and everyone turned to the door.

Students scurried away from the entrance, and a girl screamed loudly and leapt out of the way. The group couldn't see what was causing the commotion, and stood to get a better look.

A flash of gold materialised as Gryffindors moved out of the way. A lion stood at the end of the row, teeth bared and front legs bent, ready to pounce. Belle froze as she examined where its tail should be, instead of a thin whip, a large, red and black stinger stuck out behind it. It resembled the tail of a scorpion.

"A Manticore," Lily breathed, ever the fountain of knowledge. "Belle get out of the way!" James shouted but it was too late. The lion ran, full pelt towards Belle with alarming speed. Its tail pointed in the air, ready to stab her.

She spun around and ran down the aisle, hearing the thud of paws behind her. Professor Sloane leapt out from the top table but the Manticore shoved him aside and continued after Belle. Despite the several students and teachers in its way, it only had eyes for her. She spotted a figure standing by the door with a flash of blonde hair, Warren.

Her feet were pulled from beneath her, and claws punctured her soft skin. A scream slipped from her lips and she glanced at the stinger hovering above, ready to strike. Sloane was back, firing spells at the beast, but it deflected them with its stinger and didn't release Belle.

"_Praedam non!"_ A voice called, and a silver burst shot from her chest and towards the looming figure of Warren.

The Manticore hesitated, and Sloane took his opportunity, stunning the beast, it fell unconscious on the floor.

Belle was aware of the pool of blood surrounding her, and faces swimming past her eyes. Some she recognised, some she didn't. The edges of her vision darkened, and Leah appeared, "Belle, are you alright?"

Before she could answer, everything went black.

* * *

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Black. She could have been killed!" Leah's voice drifted into Belle's ears, it sounded far off.

"Look, you know what happened with James. If you kick up a fuss we'll be thrown out."

"Oh, _now_ you're sensible, when it isn't someone you care about."

"Of course I care." Sirius snapped. The tone was sharper, and Belle managed to rotate her eyeballs behind her lids.

"Will you two stop it, it isn't helping." Harvey mumbled, and this time she could pinpoint where he was, on the left side of her. Belle's eyelashes fluttered and a hazy image appeared.

Two figures stood to her right, while another sat in a chair. On her left sat Harvey with James behind him. "She's waking up," Harvey exclaimed and everyone edged closer to the bed. After a couple more blinks the picture cleared completely.

She could make out Leah's petrified face, and realised that her hand was gripping her own with considerable force. "What's going on?" She croaked and Harvey instantly offered her water. She sipped it, but it did little to sooth her dry throat.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked, searching her face.

"Wonderful," she joked and tried to smile but every movement was a struggle. "Where am I?"

"The hospital wing," Lily answered and the memory of how she had got there pierced her mind. She remembered the Manticore chasing her, and its claws scratching at her shin bones. Instinctively, her head craned to check the condition of her legs. Her vision blurred and her head dropped back onto the pillow.

"Be careful, you've been unconscious for hours."

"Are my legs alright?"

"Don't worry, they're fine. Madame Pomfrey worked wonders on them." Belle nodded and felt nausea sweep over her. The hospital door creaked open and a face appeared, pale and nervous.

"You get out of here!" Leah snapped, striding towards Warren. Belle pictured the silver flying from her chest and into his wand.

"Let me talk to her." Warren insisted, but Leah blocked his path.

"I can't _believe _you would do this! Was it to get back at her for Charms class? Because I think attempted murder is worse than getting someone wet."

"I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't know what they were going to set loose, I thought it would be that pig from Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Let me guess," Sirius cut in, "Regulus had something to do with it?" Warren nodded and Sirius' hands balled at his sides.

"I only cast the spell to make it track her," Warren made eye contact with Belle and she shrunk back in her bed.

"_You _cast the spell?!" That was enough for Leah, she batted her fists against his chest and forced him out of the door. He did little to resist her.

"If you continue shouting like that, I will be forced to throw you out…again!" Madame Pomfrey bustled over, "There are other patients in here if you hadn't noticed."

Belle turned her head and spotted a hospital bed with a thick white curtain surrounding it. She assumed it was a patient still recovering from the disease. Leah sat down, arms folded with a scarlet face. "How could he do that to you?"

"If it makes a difference, Regulus is particularly gifted at manipulating people."

"It doesn't," she replied, but didn't direct her anger at Sirius.

Belle turned to James, a thought popping into her mind. "Where's Remus? Actually, where have you all been in general?"

James shuffled his feet. "Remus had a family emergency; we went with him to sort it out. He's still at home but will be back tomorrow."

"Couldn't you have owled us? We were worried."

"Sorry, it was a big emergency. He's okay though." Belle nodded and rubbed her eyes, they ached from fatigue.

"Are you tired?"

"Mm," she confirmed.

"We'll go. we can come back tomorrow morning though." Leah offered, patting her sister's arm affectionately. Belle nodded, feeling sleep pulling at her. Leah's hand left her and she was asleep within moments.

* * *

Remus lay in his bed and listened as the group left. His fingers had been clinging so tightly to his sheets that they had turned white and were now numb. His curtain twitched and James entered, closing it behind him.

"Belle's asleep," he said, "Madame Pomfrey gave her some sleeping draught." Remus nodded and stretched his fingers. He'd heard Belle being brought in but hadn't been able to move to check on her. People had shouted, and at one point she'd let out a high pitched scream as Madame Pomfrey attended to her legs. The sound had curdled his blood, and he'd had to bite his tongue to stop himself calling out to her. He'd listened to the group discuss what had happened, and his stomach and retched several times at the thought of her being attacked by the Manticore.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, her wounds are healing fast."

"What happened to the Manticore?"

"I heard Professor Kettleburn talking before we were let in to see Belle. She said that it had been chained up in the forbidden forest, and had no idea how it got loose."

"Don't they know it's the Slytherins?"

"Regulus talked them out of it, said they had put the spell on her because they had planned to set a Gnome loose to follow and annoy her. For some reason, they believed him." Remus clenched his jaw, wishing he'd been there to help.

"How are you anyway?" James asked, leaning his elbows on the bed.

"Better, I can leave tomorrow." Remus paused, and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Moony don't-"

"I put you in danger, you could have been killed." James scratched his face and tried to brush the issue aside.

"It really doesn't matter. We knew stuff like this could happen."

"That doesn't change anything." Remus inhaled deeply, "You can't help me anymore."

James mouth fell open and he began to argue against it.

"James, I'm not letting you risk your lives for me, not anymore." His voice was definite.

"We'll see what Sirius has to say about that." James cocked an eyebrow, and looked around him. "How many times have us lot been in hospital already this year? It's getting ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." Belle grumbled in her sleep and Remus smiled, it meant she was alive.

"You were really scared weren't you?"

"When they bought her in? Terrified," Remus shook his head. They weren't even involved in the war and his friends were getting injured daily. James sat beside him in silence, but made no move to leave. The friends stayed like that until the ward went dark. Remus listened to Belle's faint, but real breaths.

* * *

Warren slammed Regulus against the wall, wand jabbing into his throat. The hands of Malfoy and Avery tried to pull him back but he was as firm as a statue. "You almost killed her!" Warren spat but Regulus barely flinched.

"I didn't though. I told you we'd get her back."

"That wasn't revenge, that was…attempted murder!" He repeated the words Leah had thrown at him, hearing the truth in them.

"There was a room full of wizards and witches; there was no way she would have died." Warren shoved the tip of his wand further into Regulus' throat.

"Let go of him Higgs'" Avery warned, and two wands protruded against his spine. Scowling at Regulus once more, he released him and backed off.

"Clearly you're upset."

"Of course I'm fucking upset!"

"But don't you think your overreacting? Nobody will dare mess with you now, rumours are flying that you did it." Warren punched the wall and let his hand stay there, hanging his head in shame. He had agreed to it, it was his own fault that he hadn't asked more questions.

"Listen, maybe it was a bad idea," Regulus continued. "Next time, we won't go so far."

Warren had spent weeks wallowing in anger and resentment; he didn't have the capacity to feel it anymore. A hand patted his shoulder and he twitched his head to Regulus.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put her in danger. I was angry because she embarrassed you, and we're friends. I look after my friends." He sounded so sincere that Warren felt the remnants of his rage fizzle from him. He had never had real friends before, people who chose to be with him. Despite what they had done, he didn't want to lose them.

Even if he did reject them, it wouldn't do anything. His siblings would never speak to him again, Leah had been furious. Better to be with people who were like him and made mistakes, than be alone like Severus Snape.

"Don't go near them again." He ordered.

"I won't, I swear to Salazar." Warren nodded and let his fist slip off the wall.


	7. The Kiss

Chapter Seven – The Kiss

Harvey liked to think he understood people quite well. When the Sorting Hat had been placed on his head, it had uttered a single sentence in his ear. "You see everything" and then it had shouted Hufflepuff and been whipped from his head. He didn't have many close friends in his house because people struggled to get to know him; he preferred to listen than to talk. After years of watching his siblings, he could sum up each of them in one word. Leah was determined, Belle was realistic, and Warren was unsure. Especially when it came to his only brother, Harvey could tell that Warren had never been certain of where he belonged. He made more mistakes than all of them, was brash, sneaky and easily provoked. However, Harvey had never thought of Warren as evil. Knowing this, he couldn't bring himself to be as angry at Warren for being involved in Belle's injury as his sisters were.

Warren and Harvey had two lessons together straight after each other on a Thursday, Transfiguration and then Herbology. During Professor McGonagall's class Warren had made a point of ignoring him, talking with his Slytherin friends and laughing at whatever jokes they made. In Herbology, Warren had sat alone at the back, doodling in his textbook. Malfoy and Avery hadn't managed to obtain a high grade so had to drop the class.

After an hour of watching his brother mope around, Harvey's patience had ran out and he decided the silence had to end. "Read chapter seven and eight for homework! And bring your dragon hide gloves with you, you'll need them." Professor Sprout beamed, she was a young teacher but made up for it in sheer enthusiasm. Harvey turned but Warren had already left, his robes catching on the door on the way out.

Grabbing his book, Harvey ran after him, "Wait," he called.

"Leave me alone, Harvey," Warren warned, but he slowed down nonetheless. Harvey fell into step with him, as they walked across the grounds towards the castle. Neither spoke for a while, now Harvey had his chance he wasn't sure what it was he wanted to say to his brother.

"How's Belle?" Warren asked roughly, refusing to look up.

"She's fine, her wounds are healed." Warren nodded, his strides were long and Harvey had to pick up the pace to match him. "Has she spoken to you?"

"You know she hasn't, none of them will."

"Surely you understand why, that creature took four teachers to restrain. It could have killed her."

Warren halted sharply and glowered at him. "Look, if you've come to lecture me you can save your breath. I've told you I didn't know what they were setting loose on her, if I had I've have stopped them. Not that any of you believe me."

"I believe you," Warren scoffed and Harvey sucked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, trying not to snap.

"I get why you're trying to talk to me, but the bridges have been burned. I knew coming to his place would change us, and I was right."

"It doesn't have to-"

"It's too late Harvey. I know the Slytherins can be nobs but I fit in better there than I do anywhere else. They don't pester me, they let me be pissed off about stuff, and we have the same sense of humour. You may not like it, but that's your problem, not mine."

Harvey relented and glanced at the students who passed them. He could see Hagrid down by his hut with Professor Kettleburn, she was wagging her finger at him. After watching them for a while, he spoke, "Alright, if you want to be left alone, that's fine. We don't hate you though." Warren raised an eyebrow, "_I _don't hate you anyway." Warren chuckled and Harvey joined him, enjoying the rare moment where they understood one another.

"I'd better go," Warren said once his smile had fallen away.

"Me too, but remember you can always find me if you need anything. We're still brothers."

"Yeah I know, not much I can do about that." He smirked playfully before nodding once and walking away.

* * *

Lily, Belle and Remus exited the Study of Ancient Runes classroom together, all sharing wide grins. "Didn't you find that fascinating?" Belle asked, hugging her textbook to her chest.

"Yes, I knew it would be good. I have no idea why the others aren't taking it." Lily agreed, the statement caused Remus to chuckle.

"Really? You have _no_ idea? Can you imagine Sirius and James discussing Egyptian Hieroglyphics?" Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I suppose not," she rolled her eyes suddenly, "Merlin, I was supposed to be meeting James at the Quidditch pitch. He's had practice this afternoon."

"What for?"

Lily didn't meet their curious looks. "He's struggling in Transfiguration, I said I'd help him study."

"I could have helped," Remus insisted, taken aback by the snub. Belle elbowed him in the ribs and widened her eyes, hoping to get the message across. "What? Oh right, yeah its fine. I hate tutoring him anyway."

Lily gave a hasty goodbye before darting off to the Entrance Hall, "Smooth Remus," Belle mocked and he offered her a lopsided grin.

They hadn't been alone since the attack and Belle couldn't help but reminisce about the moments before her hospital visit. She had felt that something was developing between them, they were so alike and from the moment they met it was easy. However, Remus had shown no signs of sharing her feelings and the prospect of anything more was beginning to feel ridiculous.

Remus watched her from the corner of his eye as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. For the past few days, all he could think about was her screaming from the Manticore attack and he'd struggled not to let slip how close to her he'd been. Coughing lightly, he captured her attention. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the attack," she frowned in confusion.

"It isn't your fault."

"I know, but when they…told me about it I felt awful. You would have needed people who care about you around and I wasn't there. I like to consider myself a friend."

"Definitely, but to be honest I wouldn't have wanted you to see it." Remus slowed their pace until they were alone, watching students walk in front of them.

"Why not?"

"It was really bad," she admitted, scraping her teeth on her bottom lip until it puckered red. "I didn't handle it very well, and there was so much blood…" She gulped and closed her eyes momentarily. "Afterwards, I imagined how I would have felt if I'd had to watch it happen to you. I don't think I could have handled it. Seeing someone I care about in that much pain."

His hand caught her elbow and she stopped, the echo of their footsteps dying out. Even once she was looking at him, he didn't move his grip. Rather than continue discussing her injuries, Remus changed the subject. "There is a trip planned this weekend."

"For Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, I-I thought you might want to go with me."

Belle was very intelligent, and thought she knew what he meant but didn't dare assume and be embarrassed. "Aren't we all going?"

Remus flinched and his index finger slipped to her elbow. "I meant, _just_ me. We could get some food or something?"

In Remus' time at Hogwarts, he had _never _asked a girl on a date, even on the rare occasion they had a Christmas ball. The task made his stomach swim and the back of his neck break out in sweat. Realising his hold on her was tightening he released her, but she stepped closer to him. A faint smile peeped on her lips, "I'd love to," she decided. A surge of courage and adrenaline took over and she pushed up on her toes to plant a delicate kiss on his cheek. They both glowed red and Belle bit her lip, as she always did in uncomfortable situations. Feeling giddy, she giggled and he rested a hand at the base of her spine before leading her back to her common room.

* * *

Sirius slumped on a chair in the Gryffindor common room, hands sprawled out on the arm rests. With Lily and Remus in The Study of Ancient Runes class, and Peter talking to Professor Slughorn about dropping Potions, Sirius and Leah had been alone for the past fifteen minutes and had barely spoken. Leah twirled her wand between her fingers and stared at the fireplace, on a whim she glanced at him and they made eye contact.

"I used to wonder why we never spent any time alone together, and now I know." Sirius said through a smirk. Leah grinned at him and dropped her wand back into her pocket.

"We must be able to talk about _something_. We're with each other all day."

"Yeah, but we don't talk. I make sarcastic comments, and you yell at me, it's a routine I've been happy with."

"I'm not sure everyone else would agree with you, I think we annoy them," Leah pointed out. Sirius hauled himself upright and tried to find something to say.

"Where are your parents?"

Leah raised her eyebrows and considered snapping at him, nobody spoke about their situation, not even the siblings. However, since arriving at Hogwarts, the question had crossed her mind on several occasions. "I don't know," she answered. "Aunt Maggie didn't tell us much about how she came to adopt us."

Sirius listened politely, and even when she paused expecting a jibe he waited for her to continue. "We know that we were found, but not where. Someone Aunt Maggie knew told her about us, and she insisted on taking us in because she didn't have children of her own." Leah's voice softened, she couldn't miss what she'd never had, but a part of her yearned to know who she was. "At that point, nobody knew we were witches and wizards. When we found out Warren asked if that meant our parents were but Aunt Maggie snapped at him and said she had no idea, I think it upset her to be reminded we weren't really hers. We never asked her anything about it again."

"At least if you don't know them, you can't be disappointed," Sirius responded, no hint of mockery in his voice.

"Do you hate all of your family?"

Sirius frowned, and rubbed his jaw. "I think what I hate, is that they hate me." Leah nodded, not wanting to break the truce between them. "Believe it or not, Regulus and I used to be close, but when I was sorted…He was furious. Our cousin Bellatrix sent him this long letter about how I was a traitor to the Black line. She's a complete nutter, she's ran off with You-Know-Who now to help butcher people. After he read it, he decided it was better for us to ignore one another, in case the family turned on him too."

"Regulus doesn't seem to be that bad; it's Malfoy and Avery I can't stand."

"Yeah, they're complete slime balls."

Lily burst into the common room and quick as a flash, the moment ended and Sirius fell back into the cushion. James followed Lily grinning widely. Lily was as red as her hair, and her lips were caught between a furious scowl and a smile. "Come on Lil, don't be mad."

"James Potter if you don't shut up this minute, I'll hex you."

Sirius and Leah exchanged confused glances. "What's going on?" Leah asked, Lily turned to her and puffed out her chest as though she was ready to burst. She didn't say anything, but glared as James took a step closer to her.

Remus waltzed in, as jolly as James and stopped when he saw how separated the four were from one another. "Who's arguing this time?" He asked, but his smile remained intact.

"They are," Sirius answered, gesturing towards the quiet couple.

"We aren't arguing, we're having a lovers tiff." James added, and chuckled when Lily slapped his arm, a hiss escaping through her teeth.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Leah asked, struggling to keep a straight face as Lily folded her arms and sucked her teeth.

The redhead looked at James warningly, and even Sirius could tell she was telling him to keep his mouth shut. James sagged, giving into her silent demand until she looked back at Leah.

"She's pissed off because I kissed her," he announced, rushed and loudly.

"Potter!" Lily squealed as Sirius broke into laughter and Remus grinned. Leah kicked Sirius but he was gripping his stomach as swells of laughter rolled over him. Lily huffed and ran up to her room, they heard her door slam. Sirius quietened down, and James winced.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," he admitted.

"You think?" Leah sighed, standing to follow her friend upstairs. "For smart boys, you can all be really stupid sometimes." She added before heading to their room.

James fell onto the sofa and rested his forehead on his fingertips, his happiness replaced with concern. "She's mad at me."

"I hadn't noticed," Sirius replied as Remus took a seat, his mood remaining positive. "I'm surprised you had the balls to do it, it's been what…five years of stalking her?"

"Six, he was obsessed with her in first year but we hadn't figured out why." Remus pointed out and Sirius grinned.

"You two suck." James smirked and rubbed his knees thoughtfully. "It was worth it though, we were at the Quidditch pitch and I just…did it. I was sick of stopping myself, and after what happened to Belle, I figured there's no point waiting because you don't know what's going to happen with the war."

"That's deep mate," Sirius cut in and was awarded a scowl from his friend.

"But," James continued, a smile spreading across his face, "she's really annoyed because she kissed me back."

"You have got to be kidding? Little miss tight ass let loose? I don't believe it!" Sirius chuckled and James shot him a warning look. "Sorry, it slipped out." James shook his head but couldn't keep the grin from his face.

* * *

"Oh Merlin I'm such an idiot." Lily raged, slamming her fist into her pillow as Leah perched on the bed.

"You aren't, it's okay to like him." Leah comforted but Lily cringed at her words. Thankfully, their two roommates were out so they had some privacy.

"You don't understand, I don't like James Potter! He's cocky and immature, and has followed me around for years." Lily sighed and rested her head on the back board of her bed. "But then, he's sweet and protective, and I know he really cares about me. When he did it, it felt so nice."

"Why are you upset then?"

Lily buried her face in her hands. "Because now I've lost control of the situation, and he thinks I fancy him now."

"Do you?" Leah asked, unsure what Lily was trying to say.

"I don't know. That's the point! I've stepped over the line. I may as well have ran into the forbidden forest and tried my luck with the centaurs." Leah stifled a giggle and Lily smiled pathetically at her. "Now, when I reject his advances I'll look cruel, and he'll be able to point out that I kissed him back so I must feel something. Why did I give in? I liked having control, and I've handed it all over to him."

Leah listened to her rant, knowing full well what the conclusion to their story was going to be. James and Lily were like salt and pepper; much better together than apart. She'd noticed something similar growing between Remus and Belle, but couldn't be sure what it was yet. Of course, Leah wouldn't tell Lily any of this, she needed to reach the decision on her own.

"You don't have to see him again today, sleep on it and talk to him tomorrow." Lily cringed again, the thought made her want to never leave her room. "If it helps, Sirius will always be there to annoy you, even if James stops." Lily laughed and dragged hair from out of her face.

"What did I do before I met you?"

"Stressed out alone?" Lily nodded and looked at the floor, knowing James was sitting beneath her. When she rubbed her lips together, they were soft and tasted sweet from his kiss. Just thinking about it made a warm glow spread in her chest, already part of her wanted to do it again, and it had only been a few minutes. She was doomed.


	8. The Match

Chapter Eight – The Match

"I can't believe you've never seen a Quidditch match before," Sirius expressed, shaking his head in horror. Leah shrugged and pulled her scarf tightly around her neck, protecting her skin from the biting wind.

"I don't know why you're so surprised; we lived in a town with exactly five known witches and wizards, _including_ us. Not exactly a magnet for magical sporting events."

"Still, it should be a criminal offence," Sirius responded as he jogged up the rickety stairs of the viewing tower.

"It is times like these that I miss muggles." Lily panted, "They would definitely install a lift in these things."

"A lazy bunch, aren't they? Muggles. Not only do they not have wands, but they need a lift to help get them up a few stairs. Thank Godric I'm a wizard, is all I can say." Lily had reached the top and took a seat on the front row, ensuring there was enough room for them all to sit together. Leah sat beside her, followed by Sirius, Peter, Remus and Belle, who was purple in the face from the long walk.

It was a clear day, but a cold breeze told them that autumn had finally arrived. The summer had been uncharacteristically long and hot, Professor Kettleburn had forecast that it meant winter would be equally as extreme. "I'm surprised so many Slytherins have showed up," Lily commented, nodding towards the stand teaming with green specks.

"I'm not," Sirius disagreed.

"Who are they rooting for?"

"Nobody, they're just hoping someone will be seriously injured." Lily cringed at his words as she thought of James' incident with the bludger. Leah glanced at the other stands, and spotted Harvey taking a seat in the tower next to theirs. He was chatting with a handsome boy and an attractive girl, whose hair was pulled into a high ponytail that swung when she moved. As if he knew he was being watched, Harvey turned and waved at Leah who grinned back.

"_Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" _ The crowd roared and stamped their feet in anticipation. _"This evening, we have two excellent teams competing. First up, captained by Jeffrey Morgan is Hufflepuff!"_ Another round of applause followed his words as the Hufflepuff team streaked out onto the pitch like golden galleons flying through the air. Their robes shone in the glaring sunlight as they circled the pitch, waving excitedly. _"Next, captained by William Yale is Gryffindor!"_ If it was possible, the red team received even louder cheers, and Sirius whistled a piercing note into Leah's ear, but she was screaming too loudly to care. The buzz from the spectators was infectious, and she caught Belle's eye who shared her delight.

The Gryffindors circled the stands, and it wasn't long before James pulled up in front of them. Their fellow housemates shouted praise and he bowed majestically, his broom dipping with him. Before he shot off, he found Lily's eyes and winked cheekily at her. She glowed as she watched him fly away. "We're going to wipe the floor with them!" Sirius predicted, rubbing his hands together and forming a gap between his thumbs in which to blow warm air in.

The teams took their positions and steadied their brooms. The referee hovered between the captains, the whistle hanging around her neck. Professor Turner was an adorable woman, and did not fit into the competitive scene. Sirius had assured Leah that she was fair, and frighteningly skilled on a broomstick, despite her deceptive looks, she had even played professionally for the Wimbourne Wasps. Turner waved her wand and the box below her opened, releasing the two bludgers and snitch into the air. Leah tried to follow the golden ball, but lost it within seconds. Turner held the quaffle out in front of her, whistle firmly between her lips. As she blew a long note on it, she simultaneously tossed the red ball into the air. They were off.

"_Hufflepuff chaser Pete has the ball, passes to Morgan, then to Harlow, back to Pete and…Oh intercepted by Gryffindor chaser Daniels! He came out of nowhere. Daniels to Fields, then to Norman, back to fields, watch out for the bludger! Norman narrowly misses a nasty hit, but beater Winters has saved him! Norman is closing in on the posts, he's going to shoot!" _

Leah was on the edge of her seat as Norman raised his arm to throw the quaffle.

"_I don't believe it, he's passed to Daniels! Yes, it's in! Daniels has scored! Ten points to Gryffindor! I didn't expect that, Norman never gives up an opportunity to score." _

Lily was bouncing beside Leah, and the cries vibrated the wooden stands. As the game continued, Leah moved her attention to James who was circling above like a hawk waiting for its prey. "He's serious isn't he?"

"No I'm Siri-"

"Shut up!" Leah cut in and Sirius grinned at her, she looked back up at James. His expression was stoic and his head jolted from side to side as he scanned for any sign of the golden prize. "It must be difficult playing Hufflepuff, with all that yellow around I bet he thinks he sees it everywhere." Lily nodded in agreement before screeching when Gryffindor chaser, Fields scored.

The game continued for two hours solid, and slowly Hufflepuff crept past Gryffindor in the scores until it was eighty points to Gryffindor, and one hundred to Hufflepuff. As the time ticked on, the enthusiasm dwindled and Leah's voice was hoarse from shouting too loudly.

Neither seeker had made a move the entire time. The snitch had become a distant dream. "He _must_ be getting bored," Belle said, glancing at their friend high in the sky.

"He doesn't look it, if anything he's pissed off," Sirius added. His elbow was propped on the barrier and his cheek was pushed against it, giving his lips a puckered effect. He was right, James was frowning worse than ever and he had dropped lower, trying to find where the snitch was hiding.

Hufflepuff scored again, and again, and again. The score was now eighty to Gryffindor, one hundred and thirty to Hufflepuff. "Come on Prongs," Sirius huffed, dropping his hand onto the wood with a slap.

"_Just a second, I think Potter has seen the snitch!"_

The group surged forwards excitedly as James pushed his broom handle down and barrelled through the air. The Hufflepuff seeker, Darcy, was hot on his tail.

"I can see it!" Belle cried and leaned into Remus, pointing several meters ahead of James. Remus offered her a smile and she blushed before returning her outstretched hand. The snitch was swaying side to side in random motions, but James never lost sight of it. As he darted past their stand, Leah saw the deep frown on his forehead and his glasses reflected the gold dot.

Darcy was almost in line with him and their shoulders shoved against each other. The snitch was in reach, and they threw their hands out to catch it. "Oh Merlin, please get it." Lily prayed, craning over the edge of the stand to watch. The seekers were on the opposite side of the stadium, and the group could barely see what was happening. The rest of the teams had stopped to watch, rooting for their seeker to win.

"_He's got it!"_

"Who has?" Leah shouted, squinting at the two flyers.

"_Potter has caught the golden snitch! Bringing Gryffindors score to two hundred and thirty points and ending the match. Gryffindor wins!" _

James flew high into the air, arm extended up as his teammates soared to meet him. The beaters slapped his back and James grinned widely. Leah's stand was screeching with joy and Leah went to high five Sirius. He frowned at her hand in confusion, Leah shook her head and offered it to Lily instead, who instantly hit their palms together. "Bloody muggle traditions," Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"_Hold up folks, there may be a problem." _

The stadium was silent, and the group turned to watch as Madame Turner made her way over to the Gryffindor team, the Hufflepuffs quickly joined them. She was holding something in her hand, but Leah couldn't see what it was.

"_Is that what I think it is? Yes, the referee is holding ANOTHER golden snitch!" _

"What?!" Sirius shouted, and a grumble of confusion passed over the crowd. James held his snitch up and inspected it, his face taut. Turner waved her wand and both orbs glowed brightly, she shook her head and flew over to the commentators box.

"_Are you joking? Right, if you're sure. Sorry folks, but this match has been nullified due to the presence of two identical snitches. The win will not count, and neither team will gain or lose points in the overall contest."_

Gryffindor were in uproar, Sirius especially was bubbling with disgust. "They can't do that! Who cares if there were two, both seekers were after the same one and James caught it!"

"Where did it come from?" Remus wondered as he watched both teams exit the grounds dejectedly.

"I'll bet a bloody Slytherin set it loose!" Sirius growled as the students left the stand in low spirits.

"You think Slytherin are to blame for everything," Leah noted.

"That's because they are." Leah shook her head and joined the others in the long walk back down to the ground.

* * *

They waited outside of the entrance to the changing rooms, and their breaths came out in thick plumes of mist. Now that the adrenaline had faded, the mood was considerably worse. No other students joined them, too crestfallen to give the players any condolences. The tent opening twitched and the Gryffindor team appeared, with tired and gloomy eyes. Lily scanned the faces, but James was not among them. "Where is he, Will?" Sirius asked. The keeper looked up and shrugged.

"He's inside," Winters answered, "he hasn't spoken since we finished. You can go in if you want." Sirius thanked him and watched as the team shuffled back to the castle.

The changing rooms were made up of three wooden stands with pegs attached at regular intervals. Boots and gloves were strewn around, and a quaffle had been abandoned on the floor, it was a depressing sight. James was hunched over on a bench, still wearing his Quidditch robes, he didn't move as they approached.

"You alright, Prongs?" Sirius asked calmly. James remained stationary. "It's a piss take mate; you won that game fair and square. The second snitch might not have been released until after you caught the first, they don't know."

"Maybe you can talk to Dumbledore? He's a fair man." Remus added.

James looked up at them and shook his head. "There's no point, it'll be seen as favouritism." Lily stepped forwards and sat down next to him, he winced as if her presence only made matters worse.

Belle and Leah looked at one another, and understood what the other was trying to soundlessly say. Remus felt Belle gently tug on his sleeve and she tilted her head, asking him to leave.

"Don't worry mate, we'll find out what happened, even if I have to curse every one of the Slytherins." Leah elbowed him in his ribs and he turned to her. "What?"

"Let's go," she hissed and she gestured at Lily and James who were staring at each other.

"Why-Oh." Sirius backed away with Leah, who was yanking on his robes with unnecessary force. Leaving the Quidditch player and his witch, alone together.

James' hand lay flat on the bench beside him, a few centimetres away from Lily's, and he was very aware of it. Her hair was wild around her face, and a frown tugged at her eyebrows.

"I'm really sorry about the match," she said softly.

"It's alright, it's only my pride that's bruised." He smiled and pushed his hand further towards her, but stopped before their fingertips touched.

"It shouldn't be, it wasn't you fault. You played brilliantly, I was so impressed," she gushed. James grinned and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We could challenge it, if it'll make you feel better."

A rose blush was dusting the red head's neck, and James swallowed. "It wouldn't make me feel better," he replied.

"I don't know what else to do," she said. Her breathing was irregular, and her index finger twitched closer to his, until their skin brushed.

"It won't make me feel better," James explained, "because you already have, just by being here." Lily smiled as he cringed from his bold comment. He was never very good at romance; it's why she'd hated him for so long. "Listen, about the other day. I shouldn't have kissed you, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't."

"I did, you don't have to pretend. I was just sick of waiting around, I needed to do it, at least onc-" He was stopped by Lily's lips crushing onto his. For a moment, he froze, surprised by the act, but it didn't take long for his body to react.

He moved his hand up to her face and cupped it, pulling her in deeper. Their first kiss had been awkward, because he'd been waiting for her to move away. This time, he knew she wanted it, and it made it ten times better.

They broke apart and Lily gasped for air, a mixture of joy and embarrassment in her eyes. James felt the smug smile on his mouth but held it back, knowing it would only ruin the moment.

"Can I tell people about this one, or is it a secret?" James asked.

"You won't have to tell them," Lily replied, "they can see it for themselves."

"What do you mean?"

Lily's blush darkened and she refused to look up at him. Understanding dawned on the boy, and he shuffled it his seat to face her properly. "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

It sounded so simple, too childish for the potent feelings he had for her. What he wanted to ask is if she'd admit they were meant for each other, but that was a bit far when they hadn't had a first date.

Lily moved her head up and nodded, "Yes," she mumbled.

James could have roared with happiness. Not even winning the Quidditch cup compared to finally getting the girl he'd loved since first year. Instead, he pulled her back to him and kissed her firmly, and could feel her smile into it.

* * *

"I'm telling you, they are going to date." Leah said, holding her hands up in surrender as they wandered back to the Great Hall.

"No, Evans hates Potter, she feels sorry for him." Sirius disagreed, falling into step with her.

Remus and Belle were straggling behind, talking in murmured tones nobody else could hear.

Leah shook her head, "You're only saying that because you're worried James will stop hanging around with you."

"I am not."

"Yes you are, and believe me I'm not fond of that side either. With Lily and James together, and those two," she gestured behind at Belle and Remus, "I'm going to be stuck with you all the time. I need new friends."

Sirius opened his mouth is horror, "What is wrong with me?"

"Do you want me to tell you now, or shall I write a list?"

Leah smirked at Sirius, and took her seat on the long benches. "You're a cruel woman Higgs," Sirius sighed.

"You're an arrogant man," Leah shrugged, as if that evened it out.

Sirius paused as Remus and Belle held back at the entrance. "You don't really think something is going on with them, do you?"

"Yes I do, and I'm always right."

"About couples?"

"About everything," Leah finished as she watched her sister giggle. It made Leah happy to see people she cared about together and content, but a part of her wished she had somebody who looked at her the way Remus and James looked at Belle and Lily. She didn't even have a pet that cared about her.

"Don't worry Higgs, I know a troll who would be interested in you." Sirius commented as he studied the envious expression. Usually, Sirius would get a rise from her, but this time her face fell and she began rubbing the rim of her plate. Clearly he had hit a nerve, and for once, he felt a shadow akin to guilt, but not quite.

He was considering taking it back, but Remus and Belle had joined them, sitting oddly close together. Leah was still looking forlornly around the room when he eyes lit up. "I _knew _it!" She exclaimed and the group turned to see what she was staring at.

James strode triumphantly into the Hall, dragging a blushing Lily behind him. Their hands were laced together and from the way James beamed, he must have finally gotten what he wanted. Leah's attention shifted to the Slytherin table, and rested on the gaunt face of the boy Sirius had bullied on the first day. His dark eyes were fixed on the new couple, and his jaw was tight. He was desperately unhappy, but when Lily blocked Snape from view, Leah forgot all about it.

"Well, that's one way to cheer him up," Sirius sighed and Leah scowled at him.

"Don't you dare make fun of them Black," she warned, and he relaxed as she returned to her normal state.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he promised as the duo joined them. Lily tucked her hair behind her ear and caught the girls' eyes. Nobody mentioned the obvious shift between them, and tucked in when the food appeared.

"Where are we meeting tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes, it's the Hogsmeade trip!" Leah said as she rammed pasta into her mouth.

Their four friends exchanged uncomfortable glances and Leah's heart fell. She knew what was coming.

Sirius, however, ploughed on none the wiser. "If Belle's coming, we could meet at the entrance hall?"

Nobody answered, "What? Would you rather us meet here?" Sirius asked them, frowning.

James cleared his throat, "Actually mate, Lily and I were thinking of going on our own."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just us four then, Peter isn't allowed to go, he has to help McGonagall clean up the mess he made in class."

Remus shifted in his seat and Leah decided to rescue them. "Why don't we break up a bit tomorrow? It is Christmas soon and I have things to buy. Black, you can come with me because I'm not planning on getting you anything good."

"Thanks for that."

"Then Belle and Remus can shop together, they'll only spend two hours in the book shop anyway." Belle had never looked so grateful, and Leah smiled knowingly at her.

"Weren't we _just_ saying that we didn't want to be stuck together all the time?" Sirius complained.

Remus leaned forwards. "You can come with us if you want? I was thinking about visiting that antique shop that's just opened. I heard they are displaying the first furniture pieces from when Hogwarts opened."

Sirius wrinkled his nose and shook his head violently. "No thanks, I'd rather lump it with Higgs. You enjoy that though."

Belle smiled at Remus, and as Sirius continued to eat Leah mouthed, 'You owe me big time' at Belle who nodded confidently. Babysitting Black for the day didn't seem like the fun Leah was hoping for, but she'd do it if it made her sister happy. She deserved to have a date.

Sirius watched her from the corner of his eye as she glared at him, and a small smile flashed across his face.

* * *

A/N: So sorry this took so long! Had a hectic week! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)


	9. The Trip

Chapter Nine – The Trip

As Sirius was clueless about the real reason the Marauders were dividing up for the Hogsmeade trip, the seven students were resigned to walking down to the town together. Nobody could bring themselves to point out that the split, excluding Sirius, Leah and Peter, was due to the relationships forming. It was a cloudy day, and as the sun radiated behind the clouds it gave the sky a lilac sheen. Every student old enough to go to Hogsmeade was wandering down the narrow lanes, gossiping and laughing as they went.

In front of the Marauders walked a group of girls, and their conversation filtered through the air toward the Gryffindors. "I think they should throw him out straight away, he hasn't got a magical bone in his body, so why should we let a muggle use our services?" A girl said haughtily.

"I bet he knows something really important," another added, her plump face glowing ruby as the air nipped it.

"Like what though? I wish I knew who the source was; I bet they'd have some idea. Are you sure it wasn't you?" The two girls turned to a blonde girl who must have been in her last year. Her hair was fixed in a silver clasp.

"Why would I admit if it was? You'd only tell everyone about it."

Sirius waved a hand in front of Leah's face to get her attention but she batted it away, suddenly interested in what the girls were talking about.

The red cheeked girl pointed a stubby finger at the blonde, "Aha! So it is you!"

"I never said that," the blonde answered, "I'm just saying that if it was I wouldn't tell gossips like you. You're as bad as the Hufflepuffs for constant chatter, but even they know how to keep a secret."

"At least we're honest."

"Honest and stupid," the blonde replied.

Her companions huffed, "We've had enough of you Skeeter, find someone else to hang around with." With that, they stalked away into the throng of students, leaving the blonde alone and unaffected by the outburst.

Leah jogged forwards and fell into step with her. The blonde eyed her suspiciously through her emerald rimmed glasses. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I was wondering what you and those girls were talking about," Leah answered.

"Eavesdropping were you?"

"No, but you were talking loudly. I'm Leah by the way."

The girl rolled her eyes, "I know who _you_ are. You're from that family who all got separated at the Sorting. Everyone was talking about it," the girl paused but then added, "I'm Rita." Leah glanced behind her at the Marauders, they weren't trying to catch up, but Lily was frowning curiously at her. Rita watched Leah and the Gryffindor could practically see the list of questions reeling behind her eyes. "Why are you all in different houses?"

"I don't know," Leah shrugged.

"Do you all hate each other? Or are you not really related? I thought you might have been adopted from separate parents, it would make sense then. Or were your parents all killed and you were split up as babies, so you have had different upbringings and have only just found one another? That would be _tragic_." Rita said the word as if it was popping in her mouth, and a smile curled on her lips. Leah did not like her.

"I don't think it's your business," Leah said and the girl's face fell in disappointment.

"Listen, you want to know what I was talking about with my friends, and I want to know why you're in a different house to your siblings, you give me something and I'll return the favour." Leah had to know what they were talking about, something inside her demanded it.

"Fine," she hissed begrudgingly. "We were all raised together and are blood related, we have no idea why we're so different. It worked out like that, we were never forced to be one thing, so grew up as individuals."

Rita scowled, "Is that it? How dull."

"Why did you want to know anyway?"

The girl rubbed her lips and smiled tightly, "I'm going to be a journalist, so I like to practice getting information from people. Although that was hardly worth my time."

The two girls could see the town ahead, and Leah still had yet to get anything from Skeeter. "Well? Are you telling me or not?"

Rita sighed and thrust her hand into her satchel, before pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Here," she said, shoving it into Leah's fingers, "it tells you there."

"I could have just read a newspaper? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked, besides I wouldn't have been able to get anything from you then."

The blonde gave a sickly smile and Leah resisted the urge to hex her. "I'd better be going, my friends are waiting."

"The friends who left you?

Rita clicked her tongue, "Nobody is out of Rita Skeeter's reach, you'd better remember that." With that, the girl flounced off and Leah slowed to let the group catch up with her.

"What was that about?" Lily asked but Leah was skimming the front cover of the paper and didn't reply. Interested, the group huddled behind to read over her shoulder.

**MYSTERY IN MUNGO'S **

_On September 11__th__ a male muggle was transferred from a local Yorkshire hospital to St. Mungo's, where he has resided as a patient ever since. Sources claim that the man had been tortured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his mental state has deteriorated from his prolonged suffering. The man has had no known previous contact with the magical world, and it is unsure whether his stay will be permanent. No details have been released regarding the man, but it has been confirmed that he lived in the same village, by the name of Beverley, where six muggles have been murdered by You-Know-Who and his followers. A source at Hogwarts School gave this statement:_

'_I heard Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking about the killings. They expressed little concern for the dead, and only focused on the sanity of the man at St. Mungo's. They were worried about him giving You-Know-Who information, but I don't know what sort. I think it is despicable that they didn't tell anyone. If I was in a place of power, I would feel it was my duty to be open about facts that affect so many people. They are highly secretive here. We could all be in danger, but they wouldn't tell us.' _

_The source – who wishes to remain anonymous – has raised a question that many wizards and witches are asking themselves; Why are the Ministry and Hogwarts sharing information? And, possibly more importantly, why won't they tell us what You-Know-Who was searching for in Beverley?_

Once everyone had finished, Leah gawped at Belle who had a tiny frown on her face. Unlike the last time, the news hadn't startled her. "Dumbledore never told us," Belle said.

"Maybe he didn't know then," Remus offered softly.

"I wonder if the muggle knew anything."

"I can't imagine Aunt Maggie telling someone, especially if they weren't magical. You-Know-Who must have taken him on impulse, hoping he'd be able to tell him where Aunt Maggie is." Leah said, her eyes fixed again on the article. "I hope she never sees this, she'd feel awful that someone was hurt because of her. I wonder if she knew them, if _we _knew them."

Belle shuddered and closed her eyes, "I don't want to think about it. Whatever Aunt Maggie is hiding had better be worth it."

"We could go and see Dumbledore later and ask him? Maybe he can tell us something."

Belle nodded and Leah folded the paper carefully, before slipping it into her bag. "I bet the source is Rita, her friends are right."

"Who's Rita?" Sirius asked.

"The girl I was talking to, she said she wanted to be a reporter. She was so sly, I had to be careful what I said because I knew she was listening to every word."

"You should appreciate it when I ignore you today then," Sirius joked and Leah glared at him. "Anyway, where are we going first?"

The Marauders exchanged nervous looks and Leah remembered why, "We're splitting up, come on Black, we can go to Honeydukes first. I didn't have a chance to buy anything last time."

"Anyone else want to come?" Sirius persisted.

James shook his head and took Lily's hand in his. "We'll meet you later if you want, at the Three Broomsticks?" They agreed and the duo disappeared into the shops.

Remus and Belle smiled at one another, "What about you two?" Sirius asked.

"There's that antique-"

"Oh right yeah, forgot about that. Are you sure you don't want saving?" Sirius asked Belle who chuckled.

"I'm quite excited actually," she said and Sirius rolled his eyes as they departed.

Leah looked past Sirius, and her attention fell on Peter who was quivering with wide eyes. "What's the matter?" She asked and he shook his head violently.

Sirius turned to him and frowned, "Don't tell me that story has freaked you out? It isn't anything to do with us. You-Know-Who is not going to show up today, and even if he did why would bother with you?"

"Don't be cruel Black," Leah snapped. Peter retreated and glanced at the path back up to the castle.

"I-I think I'll give it a miss t-today. Maybe n-next time?" He didn't even wait for an answer before he turned and fled up the winding road.

Leah scowled at Sirius as if it was his fault, "He would have left anyway," Sirius shrugged.

"You don't know that, he was scared and you were a nob."

Leah stormed away in the direction of Honeydukes, hoping that the boy wouldn't follow her.

* * *

Remus and Belle hadn't said a word since they'd left the group, and the atmosphere was becoming more awkward by the minute. They had visited the antique shop, and had experienced a small relief when they realised everyone else in the shop wasn't speaking either. After thirty five minutes, Remus couldn't think of another reason to stay in the quiet shop, as he had already examined each piece three times.

He cleared his throat and Belle turned to him, "Do you want to go and have something to eat?" He asked and she nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" Belle asked him, and he noted the strain in her voice.

"I'm not sure, we're going to The Three Broomsticks later, so that leaves The Hog's Head and Madame Puddifoot's."

"What are they like?"

Remus winced as he thought about the options. "The Hog's Head is depressing, and not the cleanest of places."

"Madame Puddifoot's then?"

He glanced at the pink café glowing in the distance and shook his head. He couldn't take her there; it was uncomfortable enough without adding cherubs and fluffy hearts. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of a small stall with a few tables outside of it. A sign read _'Cloud Nine Ice Cream Parlour' _and his hopes lifted.

"How about there?" He asked and gestured to the shop. Belle's face lit up and her shoulders relaxed.

"I love ice cream," she confirmed and he led her over.

Behind the counter stood a squat man with a moustache that was curled at the tips. He beamed at them and slapped is round stomach. "Good Morning, what can I get you?"

"What's good?" Belle asked and the man beamed with pleasure.

"The Candy Cane Cornet is a best seller this time of year. Or the Sweet Pumpkin Cone, that's my wife's favourite."

"How about one of each, then we can try both?" Remus suggested and the man leapt into action. He scooped the ice cream into perfect balls and dusted them with edible chocolate clouds. He passed them over the counter and Remus handed him the money.

"Thank you, we'll come again next time," Belle said.

The joy left the man's face and he stroked the scoop with his thumb. "I'm afraid I may not be here, we are considering closing the shop. With all the trouble nowadays people shop quickly, and don't stop to treat themselves like they used to. Only Zonko's isn't affected, but then laughter is always necessary, even during a war."

Remus and Belle sat outside eating their ice creams and talking about what the man had said, if nothing else he'd given them a topic to cut through the silence.

"It's so sad," Belle sighed as she licked the striped red and white Candy Cane Cornet.

"If there was something I could do, I would. I hate seeing small businesses struggling because of one selfish man." Remus said. He glanced at her reddening tongue and smiled despite himself. "Are you enjoying that?"

Belle grinned and held it out to him, "Do you want to try some?"

Remus tasted it and she tried the Sweet Pumpkin Cone, both preferred their original choice. As Belle pulled the red cream back to her she noted the streak from where his tongue had been. A warm prickle rose in her cheeks as she continued eating.

"I wonder how Leah is handling Sirius," Belle mused.

"My guess," answered Remus, "is that he's a toad by now, probably with two heads for good measure." Belle laughed and nudged closer to him.

Remus found it odd that he was intently aware of every movement she made. He'd been friends with Lily for years, and had known Leah as long as Belle, but had never paid any attention to the details that made them who they were. From the beginning he'd zoned in on Belle, and as hard as he tried he couldn't shake the giddiness he felt when he was around her.

For the hundredth time, he thought about her screams when the Manticore had attacked and lowered his cone, losing his appetite. He'd heard pain before, from others and his own, but usually the memory faded. Belle's cries had scarred him, and he couldn't rid himself of the guilt that he hadn't been there to stop it.

"Are you thinking about your family emergency?" Belle asked gently. It took him a moment to remember the cover story James had come up with, but he forced a nod.

"I don't like missing things, even if it was for a good reason." Remus said, hidden meaning in his words.

"If you're talking about class I wouldn't worry. Defence Against the Dark Arts was pretty boring, we learned about the full moon."

Remus stopped and ignored the melted ice cream dripping down his hand. He stared at her, "What about the full moon?"

Belle waved a hand as if it wasn't important, "We learned about how animals and plants are affected by the moon, and how it can help with defensive spells. Lily thought we'd be learning about werewolves first, I wish we had."

Remus clenched and the cone cracked, sending liquid pooling onto the table. Belle began wiping it up with her napkin, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, fine," he said. "Why would you _want_ to learn about werewolves?" He asked sternly.

"I don't know," she said, "I think it's fascinating. It's sad though, not being able to control something like that." Belle's eyes radiated with kindness but it only made Remus feel sick.

"You can't understand something like that, you couldn't help them." He said.

"Maybe not, but I could try. I'm sure there must be a way to reduce the effects, maybe make it less painful? I'd like to research it one day."

Remus couldn't answer her, nausea had taken him and he didn't trust himself to speak. Her screams echoed again in his mind, crystal clear. Belle was oblivious to his mood change and finished her ice cream happily.

"I've really enjoyed this," she mumbled shyly and he forced a thin smile. "Thank you for inviting me," she said and her fingers moved towards him hesitantly, ready to take his hand.

Again he heard her scream.

Instinctively, he moved his hand away from her. Belle leaned away, obviously hurt. Her face was burning at the rejection and she stared down at her hands.

"I'm sorry-" Remus began.

"Please, don't," Belle said quietly. It was the first time she had ever been affectionate to a boy and the embarrassment was consuming her. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about it.

"I didn't mean to do that," he said.

"Remus, I shouldn't have assumed anything. You were just being nice asking me here. I'm sorry," her voice hitched and she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't stand it anymore. Standing, Belle hugged her arms to her, when had it got so cold?

"I think we'd better go, they'll be waiting for us," Belle said.

Remus wanted to argue with her, but knew it would only aggravate the situation. Instead, he waved at the man behind the counter and followed her.

* * *

Sirius and Leah were the only ones in The Three Broomsticks, sitting well apart with shared scowls. Belle and Remus entered and sat down after feeble greetings. Rosmerta sauntered over with four butterbeers but was too busy to make conversation. The pub was rammed with students, and all of them were happier than the Marauders and Higgs sisters.

"Where are Lily and James?" Belle asked, trying to force calm.

"They haven't showed up," Leah shrugged.

"Maybe they've gone back to the castle," Belle suggested as she swigged her warm drink. It tasted wonderful but did little to help her mood.

"If they did, they had the right idea," Sirius added, glaring at Leah. "We should never have come. I could have walked around alone at Hogwarts, in the warmth."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked and Belle frowned at the sound of his voice.

Leah rolled her eyes and turned to the black haired boy. "Black is moping because he scared Peter so had to walk around all day without a sidekick."

"You pissed off and left me!" Sirius responded loudly.

"I'm not your babysitter Black, can't you be alone?" Leah hissed and Sirius recoiled. His expression had shifted from anger to hurt, but Belle had no idea why.

"That's enough you two, people are watching." Remus glanced at the customers but neither Leah nor Sirius appeared to have heard him.

"You don't know what you're talking about Higgs, it was your idea to split up and then you left me."

"Godric, Black! Have you still not figured it out? I only said that because everyone clearly wanted to go off alone."

"Why?" Sirius looked at Remus who sighed.

"Oh I don't know, to _date_." Leah cried, and slammed her fist on the table. Sirius clenched his jaw and gazed at his friends, humiliated.

"You could have told me," he said to Remus.

"Why, because you're so approachable?" Leah said and he glared at her.

"I've had enough of this," Sirius barked and stood up before grabbing his coat and striding out of the pub. Lily and James appeared at the door but he pushed right past them. Their grins faded as they looked around them.

The group walked over, leaving their half empty drinks behind. "What's going on?" James asked, looking between their gloomy faces.

"It hasn't been a great day," Remus answered as Belle shuffled away from him.

Lily released James' hand as if their affection would insult the others. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked Leah, but she shook her head and sucked on her teeth. "Let's go then."

Together, they walked back to the castle, heads hung as they followed the dot that was Sirius.

Leah and Belle never visited Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to **nevermind'94 **for your review, I'm so pleased you're enjoying it. Would love some more from readers, it really helps to hear what people think!


	10. The Visitor

Chapter Ten – The Visitor

It had been weeks since the Hogsmeade visit, Halloween was fast approaching and the Marauder group was in disarray. Remus and Belle had barely spoken, and the tension only fuelled Sirius and Leah's heated arguments. The only three who were cheerful were James, Lily and surprisingly Peter and even they struggled to stay upbeat. Harvey had distanced himself from the group, enjoying the positivity from his Hufflepuff peers, rather than the pessimism of the Gryffindors.

Belle had been spending less time with Leah, and after she had explained why, both Lily and Leah were annoyed at Remus on her behalf.

"Have you apologised to Belle yet?" Leah asked as they sat down for breakfast.

Remus looked up from his cereal, "Yes, about fifty times," he responded.

"Maybe if you made it one hundred she'd think about forgiving you." Remus dropped his spoon and milk splashed onto the table. Leah continued to eat, knowing that her attack on Remus was purely to release her anger. She had been on edge lately, as if waiting to go into battle. She argued, sneered, shouted and ignored as well as any Slytherin. She didn't like it, but couldn't put her finger on the reason.

Leah glanced at the teachers table where Dumbledore was sat talking with Professor McGonagall. She had forgotten all about the muggle man, and once it had come back to her she never got a chance to see him.

As she watched, Hagrid plodded up to him and leant down to mumble in Dumbledore's ear. The Headmaster listened closely and then nodded. Rising, he beckoned for McGonagall to join him and they exited through the back door.

"I wonder where they're going," wondered Leah and the others turned to her.

"Who?"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall have snuck out."

"Maybe they are having a passionate affair," Sirius suggested, but Leah didn't respond as she usually would.

After several minutes, as students finished their breakfast the teachers reappeared, but they were not alone. A woman accompanied them; she was tall and elegant with ebony hair and cat like eyes. The midnight blue robes that swathed her seemed very expensive. She skimmed the faces of students curiously, and barely registered that McGonagall was speaking to her.

Dumbledore stood in front of the top table and held up his hands, calling for silence. Voices faded and all eyes focused on the man.

"Forgive me for the interruption," he began calmly, "but before you leave for class I have an announcement to make. As you are all aware, the Halloween feast is in two days' time." A general murmur followed his words. "This year, marks the five hundredth Halloween celebrated at Hogwarts, the first being in 1476! To celebrate, along with our usual feast, there will be activities planned throughout the night." He gestured for the woman to step up and a few of the older boys strained to get a closer look at her. Leah supposed she was quite striking. "Miss Swan is a historian for the Ministry, and it is due to her vast research that the significance of this year is remembered. She will be in charge of all events for Halloween, so please be as helpful and welcoming as you can. It is sure to be a night to remember." Dumbledore bowed his head and a few people applauded, unsure of whether it was appropriate or not. Leah looked back at her friends, and frowned at Sirius who was gazing intently at the woman as she struck up a conversation with Professor Slughorn.

"This is brilliant!" James declared, "I love Halloween, I wonder what she'll plan." Everyone joined in with the brainstorm of ideas, relieved that the tension between them was somewhat dispersed. Everyone that is, apart from Sirius, who hadn't blinked since the woman had entered.

* * *

Later that day, Harvey sat in Herbology and listened to the discussion about the upcoming feast. The Hufflepuffs couldn't talk about much else, and even the Slytherins could be heard throwing ideas around about the activities. Their project that term had been to grow a plant named _Curatore_, its sap, if grown correctly, had the potential to heal severe wounds. Not only was it useful but the flower that blossomed was said to be one of the most spectacular ever to bloom.

Professor Sprout had set them to work changing the soil, preening and watering them. Although it sounded simple, the plants were highly sensitive and any small miscalculation such as a drop too much water, being a fraction too hot, or too cold, could cause it to wither and die.

"Mr Bennett, your _Curatore _is dangerously hot, get it away from that window at once! Put it by the fan, can you see how black it is at the edges? Honestly, did you not read any of the information from your textbook?" Timothy Bennett huffed and moved his plant to the line of fans, which were made up of large feathers that spun in the air.

Harvey glanced at Warren who was attempting to shield his plant from the short but occasionally fearsome teacher. It wasn't even close to blooming, and Harvey made his way over casually. "You need more soil," he muttered.

"I don't want help," Warren snapped.

"It'll die, and you can't afford to fail this class."

Harvey frowned and picked up the bag of soil, before sprinkling it evenly around the stem. He then patted it down and the plant shot up an inch.

Warren sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Right," he mumbled.

"Mr Higgs, well done, your _Curatore _is much better than last time. I was worried it may not grow, what have you done?"

"It needed more soil," Warren answered.

"Fantastic, _someone_ has done their research," she said and pointedly looked at Bennett who was wafting his plant with a book. "Ten points to Slytherin," Professor Sprout smiled.

As she toddled away, Warren looked up at his brother. "Thanks for that," he sighed and Harvey shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal about it. "I hate Herbology, I'm crap at it."

"It takes patience," Harvey added.

"It's alright for you, I mean look at yours!" Warren pointed at Harvey's _Curatore_ which was a head taller than everyone else's. The petals were beginning to peel away at the tip and a shock of purple could be seen peeping from the inside.

"Some things I find easy, some things you do." Harvey said, Warren nodded and turned back to his plant. "I could help, if you want?" Harvey offered, and his brother frowned, considering the pluses and minuses.

"No, I'll be alright," Warren said eventually and Harvey let it drop. They hadn't interacted this much for weeks. "Have you heard anything about Aunt Maggie?"

"No, I read that article about the muggle man in St. Mungo's though."

"I saw that, do you know if he told You-Know-Who anything?" Warren asked quietly.

"Leah and Belle were supposed to ask Dumbledore, but they haven't had chance to yet. I'm sure if he had we'd have been told by now."

"Some of the other Slytherins have been talking about it, I'm pretty sure their parents are Death Eaters. I've tried to listen in, but nobody seems to know what _He_ was after."

"Let me know if you hear anything."

"I will," Warren agreed. They fell into a comfortable silence as Professor Sprout announced that the lesson was over.

"Do you want to come and see Leah and Belle?" Warren grimaced and shook his head. "We could meet up another time?"

"Maybe," said Warren, but he didn't sound very sure. "I'd better go anyway, I'll see you around."

As Harvey watched his brother retreat he called out, "Let me know if you change your mind, about the plant or seeing us." Warren lifted a hand in the air and didn't respond, but it was something at least.

* * *

As The Study of Ancient Runes class finished, Belle, Lily and Remus were blocked from leaving by a young woman, Miss Swan. The trio hadn't enjoyed the lesson, and even Lily struggled to be enthusiastic, not when Belle and Remus wouldn't say a word to one another.

Miss Swan stood in front of them, with a hand on her hip as she gazed at the students through painted eyelashes. "Are you Belle Higgs, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin?" She asked, and the three nodded. "I need help with setting up an activity for Halloween, and I was told you were the ones I should come to. I need people who can keep a secret; we can't have everyone knowing about all the events. Can I rely on you?"

"Uh, I guess so," Lily answered hesitantly.

"Good, are you free now?"

"Until dinner," Lily confirmed.

"If you can come with me," she turned in a swift motion but a voice made her stop. Sirius was jogging up to them as James ambled behind. Miss Swan raised a perfectly curved eyebrow at him.

"What's going on?" He asked, and smiled charmingly at the woman.

"We're helping Miss Swan set up for the feast," Remus answered as James joined them.

"Do you need a hand?"

Miss Swan licked her lips as Sirius eagerly stared at her, waiting for a response. "I suppose you can come," she sighed.

Beaming, Sirius followed her as she sauntered down the corridor, hips swaying in a steady motion. The rest dawdled behind, watching him with amusement. "Someone has a crush," Belle said.

"I didn't notice," James chuckled. "It's like he's never seen a girl before."

"It isn't just him, all the boys are after her," Lily added.

James slung an arm around her shoulders, "Not me, I've already got the girl."

Remus caught Belle's eye and pretended to be revolted by their display of affection, Belle giggled but cut it short, remembering why she was annoyed with him.

They gathered in an empty classroom. In the centre sat a large box filled with small wriggling fish. Beside it was a box of apples and string.

"I need two teams," Miss Swan ordered, "one group will stay here and set up for Apple Bobbing and the other will assist in the Forbidden Forest." The woman darted her eyes around the faces, "You girls can stop here, I think the wood needs men, no offence."

Lily seemed very offended but didn't argue with the woman, something about her chiselled bone structure intimidated her. "What do we do?" Lily asked instead.

Belle wondered if Apple Bobbing was the same as it was in the muggle world. "First you must insert the string into the apple core so it is firmly in place, then three fish must be attached to each string." No, Belle thought, it wasn't like the muggle game.

"What do people have to do?" She asked.

Miss Swan rolled her eyes, "Students will gather at the Black Lake, and take it in turns to choose an apple that will float in the water. They will levitate it. The fish will attract the Grindylows from the bed of the lake. They will grab onto the line, the more Grindylows that are attached to your apple, the more points. The winners get a prize at the end."

It sounded like a warped version of hook a duck and apple bobbing combined.

"Understand?" Miss Swan asked and the girls nodded. "Good, come on boys, follow me." James pecked Lily on the cheek before dashing off after her.

Lily and Belle turned to the fish box, and gagged.

* * *

The sun was setting as they headed towards the forest. The Marauders had visited the woods in their first and third year, under the concealment of the invisibility cloak. Nothing exciting had happened on either occasion.

Sirius watched the back of the woman who was a shadow in the darkness, and James elbowed him. "Try not to be so obvious mate," he muttered, but Sirius didn't react.

They stopped at the edge of the forest and they could see a path woven into the trees behind her. On the ground was a cluster of candles. "The Forest Walk will be another activity for the night. I've formed the pathway that the students will take, but I need these candles set up at intervals so they can be lit on the night."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? We're never allowed in the forest," Remus mused.

"Professor Dumbledore has agreed to it, and the activity will only be an option for years six and seven." Miss Swan held out a graceful hand and the boys picked up the candles in their arms. "Once you're finished, I'll be in the Great Hall."

"You aren't coming with us?" Sirius asked. Disappointment was evident in his voice.

"No, I have things to do," she ran a finger along his shoulder, "I'm sure you can manage it." Sirius puffed up his chest and nodded confidently.

With that, Miss Swan strode away from them back up to the castle.

"I'm going to marry that woman," Sirius breathed as they began levitating candles as they walked into the woods.

"She's twice your age mate," James said.

"No she isn't, I'll bet she's only twenty five at the most. I think she likes me." Sirius grinned and ignored Remus and James' looks of disapproval.

The darkness was thick, and the path Miss Swan had made was difficult to follow, even with their wands glowing. Nevertheless, they continued on deeper into the woods. "I should have volunteered to stay with the girls," James grunted, "at least I'd be with Lily and not stuck in some freezing forest."

"Speak for yourself," Remus shrugged.

Sirius and James looked at him, he hadn't spoken about what happened with Belle and they hadn't pressed him, but their curiosity was growing. "Look, are you going to tell us what went on in Hogsmeade or what?" Sirius said as he cast another candle into the air.

Remus frowned and shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well tough, we're stuck with the two of you, so we deserve to know."

Remus scratched his jaw and checked around them when a branch snapped nearby. His friends waited patiently, but clearly expected an answer. "Fine," Remus breathed. "It was all going well, until she started talking about the Defence Against the Dark Arts class we missed." He slowed and they kept pace with him. "Professor Sloane was teaching the class about the full moon."

"Oh Merlin, you told her?" Sirius gawped and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't, now let me finish." Sirius fell silent. "They were learning the effects it can have in the magical world, but Belle said she wished he'd taught them about werewolves." Remus cringed at the memory. "She said she found it interesting, and felt _sorry_ for them."

Remus stopped and the boys raised their eyebrows, "so?" Sirius said.

"So! She kept talking about wanting to help them and research it. Like it wasn't dangerous or awful."

"It isn't-" James began.

"Don't Prongs, it is, and you know it," he paused and inhaled deeply. "Anyway, she went to hold my hand after and I just…couldn't let her. So I moved away and she took it badly."

Both boys halted in their tracks, mouths open and eyes wide. "Please don't tell me that's it?" James begged, Remus didn't answer. "Bloody hell Moony, what is the matter with you? She was clearly attracted to you, and you blow it because…I don't even know why."

Remus clenched his jaw, "Belle is kind and understanding that's why."

"Oh yeah, I see your point," Sirius mocked sarcastically.

"Shut up Sirius, you don't get it. If she ever found out about me, she'd try and help. She'd insist on being with me, even when I'm dangerous, just like you lot did. Then one day, I'd hurt her and I couldn't live with myself." He ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair, now that he'd said it aloud, he knew it sounded insane.

"No wonder she's angry," Sirius said, "don't you think she deserves a chance? You're assuming a lot about her. She might hate you the minute she knows. Or she could not care less and go on like normal and not want to see you when you change."

Remus shook his head and levitated the final candles in the air. They didn't speak for a while, as Remus digested what they'd said. "What have I done?" He finally asked. "How do I fix it?"

"Don't ask me mate, I never got used to saying sorry to Lily."

"And I'm no help, I don't do the whole relationship thing," Sirius confessed.

The walked on in silence, out of the forest. Remus thought about Belle and his stomach dropped. He had to come up with a way for her to forgive him, he had to.

* * *

A/N: Just a short chapter, but lots is going to happen in the next one! It might take me a few days to publish but I will as soon as I can. Let me know what you think!


	11. The Anniversary

Chapter Eleven – The Anniversary

Belle inhaled deeply and smelled the pumpkin pie on her plate. Instantly her mouth watered. The Great Hall was buzzing and students hastily rammed their deserts down their throats, anticipating the nights planned events.

James was drumming his fingers on the table in a constant rhythm, and had barely eaten a bite of his pie. His eyes were fixed on the top table, specifically on Professor Dumbledore and Miss Swan, who seemed in no rush to get started. "You're making me nervous," Lily complained, as James gave a great sigh of impatience.

"What is it you want to do, anyway?" Leah asked, through a mouthful of ice cream.

James stopped his beating fingers and said, "I want us all to go on that walk through the forest."

"Is that all? You've already been through it, setting the candles."

"I know, but I was thinking last night." He leaned forwards eagerly, "Its Halloween!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "You're kidding? Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Shut it Padfoot. If it's Halloween, they won't expect us _just_ to go on a walk, will they? That'd be boring. They'll have set things up to scare us, that's why the younger years can't go."

"Like what?" Peter asked, and his skin paled.

"They could have talked the Centaurs into doing something?" James suggested.

"I doubt it," said Lily, "Centaurs are proud creatures, not playthings."

"Well, maybe they've set something loose to hunt us!" James continued, losing none of his enthusiasm.

Belle had wandered over from the Ravenclaw table and froze at his words, "The Manticore was in the forbidden forest," she murmured.

Everyone turned to her, and James' face fell guiltily, Leah quickly added "It won't be that, not after what happened with you, don't worry, James is being stupid."

"I am," James agreed fervently.

"You don't have to come with us, it'll be boring anyway," Remus said. Belle looked at him and her face hardened.

"Let me know when you're going," she said, completely disregarding his comment, and walked back to her table. Remus sighed and pushed his spoon around his bowl dejectedly.

"I thought Ravenclaws were forgiving," James said.

"That's Hufflepuffs," Lily corrected and rested her hand on his.

"How long can she be mad at me? It was a mistake but I've said sorry," Remus sighed.

Leah tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and checked that Dumbledore hadn't stood yet. "She isn't mad at you though, that's the problem."

"Yes she is, don't you see the looks she gives me?"

"Remus, she's my sister so trust me, she is _not_ angry at you. She's embarrassed, which is a lot worse." The besotted boy held his head in his hand as she spoke. "You know that we grew up in the middle of nowhere. We didn't go to school with the other kids, and didn't have any friends because people thought we were weird. Belle was always really nervous and quiet; I can't believe she made a move on you at all to be honest."

"Is this supposed to be helping?" Remus asked.

"No," Leah said, "I'm telling you so that you understand how she's feeling. You're the first boy she's ever been interested in and you reject her. She's humiliated, not angry." Leah glanced up at the top table, "Dumbledore's standing!"

Whilst everyone else's attention turned to the Headmaster, Remus could barely listen to him. Leah's words were painfully honest, and it made it all the worse. He pictured Belle's face when he had moved away from her at the ice cream parlour, and cringed. Why was he such a prat?

"Students and teachers, welcome to the 500th Halloween feast here at Hogwarts!" A round of applause followed. "I hope you are not too exhausted after the delicious meal, as the night has only just begun. I will turn you over to Miss Swan who will tell you all about it." He held a hand out and Miss Swan stood up graciously. Sirius strained to get a better view of her.

"Good evening, tonight there are four different activities planned and I hope you enjoy them." A girl in Hufflepuff squealed with excitement. "The first is Apple Bobbing at the lake, the aim of the game is to levitate an apple out of the water, the more Grindylows holding on the more points and the better prize! Next is the Haunted Hunt led by Professor Flitwick, to play you must team up and hunt for ghosts in Hogwarts, although there may be some surprises on the way." She smiled as chatter bubbled from students already choosing their teammates. "Third is Prize or Potion with Professor Slughorn. You will be blindfolded and walk through flying bottles of various potions. When you grab one, you must drink it and see if it is a good potion that could do anything from make you laugh or dance, or a bad one that has very different affects." Professor Slughorn beamed at a number of intelligent Ravenclaws. "Finally, and unfortunately this activity is only for years six or above, is the Forest Walk. A pathway has been created that travels into the depths of the Forbidden Forest, only enter if you're brave enough." She smiled playfully as Dumbledore stepped forwards once more.

"Doesn't that sound exciting? I won't hold you back any longer. Apple Bobbing is by the lake, and Prize and Potion begins in the dungeons shortly. If you are interested in the Haunted Hunt, wait here in your teams of two to five. Lastly, for the Forest Walk please head down to Hagrid's hut, where Miss Swan and Professor Sloane will be waiting." Dumbledore chuckled as students leaped to their feet eagerly.

"Forest?" James practically begged. They nodded and followed him towards the door.

* * *

As expected, a number of older pupils were waiting at the hut. Professor Sloane was talking quietly with Miss Swan, and even in the dark Leah could see his eyes sparkling. Clearly the teacher was as mesmerised by her as every other male in the school.

"Boo," a voice said and she turned to Harvey.

"I didn't think you'd come down," Leah said as Belle wandered over to them.

Harvey shrugged, "I was dragged down, besides it sounds like fun. Warren's here too." He nodded to their final sibling who was standing with Malfoy, Black and Avery.

"Gangs all here," Leah breathed as Miss Swan clapped her hands.

"Well then, I'm glad so many of you have turned up. Before I send you all off there are a few rules. First, stick in groups; I don't want anyone to be left alone in there. Second, no pranks on each other or you'll be sent out immediately."

Sloane looked at the Slytherins who were sniggering at one another.

"Thirdly, under no circumstances are you to leave the path set out for you. The Forest is still a very dangerous place, and I will _not_ be happy if you get lost in those woods. Finally, on your walk there will be a few…surprises left for you. Nothing will hurt you, but if you do wish to leave send red sparks into the air and we will come and get you. Is everyone clear on that?" There was a general murmur of agreement, "Brilliant, off you go then." Miss Swan waved her wand and the entrance to the pathway lit up brightly. The candles cast shadows on the trees creating movement and shapes everywhere, a shiver ran down Leah's spine.

"Scared, Higgs?" Sirius teased with a cocky smile.

"Never," she replied breezily and was one of the first to stride confidently into the woods.

It was much darker than when the Marauders had set the candles up. After only a few steps, the stars were concealed by branches and leaves, and the darkness flickered around them. "Couldn't they have chosen brighter candles?" Belle asked and hugged her arms.

"Then it wouldn't be scary," James pointed out. His teeth were gleaming as he grinned. Lily edged closer to him and he wrapped a protective arm around her, suddenly his eagerness for going on the walk became clear.

A twig snapped in the deep and Peter cried out.

"Aw, is the rat afraid?" A voice laughed and Lucius sauntered past, followed closely by the other Slytherins.

"Get lost Malfoy," Sirius snapped and pushed Peter in front to keep him away from the boys.

The group had slowed and most of the other students had raced ahead of them. "Don't tell me you're scared of the dark?" Avery added.

A shadow twitched and a breeze rushed past their faces making Belle jump. "Hey Warren, why didn't you tell us your sisters were such cowards?"

Warren didn't say anything, and kept to the outline of the path. "Do you have nothing better to do than bother us? It's a bit sad actually," Leah said. Regulus smirked and strolled closer to her.

"A Higgs who's fiery, how very sexy," he drawled.

Sirius found his brothers voice particularly infuriating and pushed forwards, blocking the girls from the Slytherins. Regulus slowly moved his eyes away from Leah and squared up to him, smiling as always. "What you going to do little brother? It's kind of sweet, protecting your women."

"Shut your mouth," Sirius snapped.

"Or what?"

James released Lily and joined them. "That's enough you two, let's just carry on and leave each other alone."

A sound made everyone twist around. A group of well concealed pixies had flown out of a tree and flocked amongst them, yelping and batting them with their wings. The Slytherins made a run for it, smacking blue pixies as they went. Although they left within moments, it was too much for Peter who yelped and scurried away into the woods.

"Wormtail, don't!" Remus yelled but the boy was gone.

"Shit," Sirius groaned. Without discussing it, they ran after him into the forest, and the path was lost behind them. From the shadows, Warren watched their backs fade away. His friends hadn't even noticed he wasn't among them. After a brief pause, Warren stepped off the path and into the dark after the Marauders.

* * *

It was pitch black and they all had to draw their wands to light the way. Belle was quivering and Remus pulled his jacket off to hand it to her. Belle hesitated, "Please take it," said Remus. She nodded and slipped it on, feeling the warmth instantly.

"What is wrong with Peter?" Sirius grumbled, "As if it would be less scary in here?"

"He wasn't thinking, the pixies freaked him out," Lily replied.

Sirius shook his head but didn't say any more about it. They didn't dare call out in case any creatures found them, but Peter was nowhere in sight.

Remus hung back with Belle, and she didn't argue against it. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fantastic."

"Maybe we should alert Miss Swan."

"No, Peter will get into a lot of trouble, maybe even expelled. We'll try and find him first."

Remus nodded and checked that nobody was listening. His hand cupped her elbow and she slowed. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Remus, please, this really isn't the best time."

"I won't apologise again," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him. "It isn't that I'm not sorry, but I'm not telling you anymore. You know how I feel, but I have something else to say." Belle nodded and bit her tongue to stop any interruptions escaping. "I like you. I did in Hogsmeade, but I freaked out because it isn't usually me who dates girls, that's James and Sirius' territory. I know it isn't an excuse, but I only moved away from you because I panicked. I was worried that I wouldn't be very good as a date, because I haven't done it before." Belle swallowed and a smile tugged at her lips. "I regretted it the moment it happened, and I hope one day you'll give me another chance."

"I can see something!" Leah hissed from in front.

Belle winced apologetically and Remus promised himself they would continue the conversation later, before speeding up to join their friends. It would have to wait.

A light glowed ahead. It was eerily clear in the dark and their eyes blurred when they looked directly at it. "What's that?" Lily whispered.

"No idea," James answered.

"Do we go and have a look?" Belle asked.

Sirius nodded, "If I was Peter and saw that, I'd head for it, at least he could see then."

A rustle sounded from behind them and Lily clutched James' hand until her knuckles turned white. "I think we'd all prefer a bit of light," said James as he encircled his free arm around the red head.

Together, they made their way over and tried not to trip on bulging roots or woodland animals that darted under their feet. It took several minutes until they could see what the glow was coming from, and even up close it was difficult to make out. In the centre of a small round clearing stood a stone pillar, cracked and only a metre off the ground. Its top had been broken but had a flat surface, on which sat a crystal that was radiating with light that seemed to flicker between colours. The gem was as large as a fist and more beautiful than anything any of them had ever seen.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, bending down closer to inspect it.

Remus rubbed his chin and frowned in the same way he did when studying for an important exam. "I don't know, it's unlike any gemstone I've ever read about."

"I don't see Peter anywhere," James added as he searched the clearing for signs of their friend, "we should probably keep looking."

"Is there any point?" Lily interjected, "It's late and he could be in trouble."

"He'll be in more trouble if Dumbledore finds out he ran off, and we followed him so that's our heads too," Sirius argued.

"What do you think Leah?" Lily turned to her, "Leah, what's the matter."

Leah was staring at the crystal intently, and didn't react to her name being called. Either side of her, Belle and Harvey were equally as transfixed on the sparkling object. The group exchanged curious glances and Lily edged forwards, "Are you three alright?" No answer came.

"Belle, is something wrong?" Remus repeated, and tried to step in between the Ravenclaw and the crystal. Belle's arm flew out and shoved him aside with more force than he'd expected.

"If this is a joke, it really isn't funny," James huffed but Lily waved her hand at him to be quiet as something moved in the dark. "Who's there?" James called, but nobody answered.

"We need to call for help," Lily breathed, "it's dangerous out here." She drew her wand and pointed it to the sky. Barely a handful of sparks soared from it before someone jumped from the trees and grabbed the crystal in both hands, breaking the Higgs from their trance.

"Warren, where the hell did you come from?" Sirius spat as Lily clutched her chest from shock. The Slytherin ignored him and gazed into the gem.

"Let it go," Leah said strongly.

"No," Warren replied, not moving his attention for a moment.

"Now," Harvey ordered and clenched his fists by his sides.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you lo-" Sirius was cut off by a great creature knocking him to the ground. The centaur reared on his hind legs and was quickly joined by another. They were both jet black, with square jaws and slanted eyes that were glowering at the students.

"What are you doing here?" One asked in a voice similar to a roar.

"We…We were just…" Lily mumbled but the centaurs reared again at her words.

"No excuses! There are _no_ excuses for you being here." One growled and his fingers thumbed an arrow in his hand. He glanced over at the pillar and screeched as his eyes fell on Warren who was still clutching the crystal. "How _dare_ you lay your hands on the Seal!"

"The what?" James asked but the centaurs were no longer listening. They bucked and readied their weapons as Warren snapped out of his daze and widened his eyes in horror. "Let it go!" Belle cried but Warren couldn't move as the arrows were pointed at him. Instinctively his siblings raced forwards to protect their brother, and simultaneously grasped the crystal to rip it from his fingers.

The moment all four touched the surface, the light exploded around them in blinding rays that repelled everyone in the clearing, including the centaurs. It danced across tree trunks, and rippled over the branches making the orange autumn leaves gleam. It lasted for mere seconds before it was sucked back into the crystal as if it had never been there.

Immediately, the Higgs dropped it and it panged back into place on the pillar. The Higgs were gasping for breath, and gawping at one another with flushed faces. The centaurs regained their composure and trembled with rage, "What have you done?" One asked in a gruff voice.

When none of them answered he smacked the ground with his hooves, "I said, what have you _done_?!" He roared and spit sprayed from between his bared teeth. Although the crystal looked exactly the same, the centaur was as appalled as if they'd smashed it.

"Nothing," Belle whispered. The centaur screamed and charged at the four with his bow in hand. The Higgs family backed away but knew there was no escape; it was too dark to run. Before it could touch them a barrier was thrown between the pupils and the creature, making it halt.

Sloane stepped forwards carefully, wand in hand. "Enough," he ordered and in the dim light his expression appeared ferocious.

"They touched the Seal," the centaur said and pointed a shaking hand at them. "You are a Professor, you know of our rules. They must pay for what they have done."

"They are _children_, and know nothing about the crystal or what it represents."

"It makes no difference!" The second centaur snapped.

The Marauders gathered with the Higgs behind Sloane's shield, and wondered if they would have to fight. "It makes all the difference," Sloane answered calmly. "The Seal is fine, and it is still yours even if they were foolish enough to touch it." Belle blushed with shame and looked at the ground.

The centaurs frowned at each other, considering what the man was saying. Sloane continued, "I will speak to Albus and I'm sure he will come to you immediately to sort the matter. You know he is respectful of you."

"We do," the centaur said and managed to retain most of his anger.

"Where can he find you?" Sloane asked.

The creatures sighed and glanced from the crystal to the witches and wizards. "There is no harm done, the Seal appears intact. There is no need for Albus to visit us." Sloane's shoulders dropped an inch in apparent relief as the centaur continued. "But, no child or man can ever come near the Seal again. We cannot risk it."

"Understood," Sloane said and bowed slightly, letting his shield fade. "I am deeply sorry."

The centaurs growled as the teacher ushered the group away into the woods, protecting the gem until they were out of sight completely.

* * *

It was a long walk back out of the forest, and Sloane refused to let them speak, even when they tried to tell him about Peter. The teacher only grunted and mumbled under his breath, clearly furious with them. Belle was certain that this meant expulsion. She didn't even understand what they had done wrong, apart from wandering into the forest alone. When she had seen the Seal she'd felt hypnotised by it. Never had she felt magic as powerful as what was spilling from the gem, it was as if every nerve in her was reaching for it. Then, when she touched it, the magic had consumed her until she couldn't remember who she was at all. Belle was no more; she was nothing but pure power. It had been both astounding and terrifying.

The castle light shone in the distance as the air became fresher in their lungs. Miss Swan stood on the grass, arms folded with a scowl seared on her face. Behind her, Peter poked his head out to watch as they were marched over.

"Wormtail, where the hell did you go?" Sirius hissed as the boy shrunk away from them.

"He came to me, which is what you all should have done, rather than running around the Forbidden Forest and putting your lives in danger." Miss Swan was a tall woman, but now she appeared more like a giant than a witch as she towered over them.

"We're sorry," Leah began but the woman held a long finger up in the air to silence her.

"Not now, not here." She turned to Sloane, "Did anything happen in there?"

"Nothing at all," he lied and the group exchanged confused frowns.

"Good, what should we do with them?"

"I'll take them to Albus, he'll know what to do. Don't worry, you go to bed, I can deal with this."

Miss Swan nodded reluctantly, before glowering a final time at the students. "If Albus has any sense, he'll snap your wands for disobeying us like this," before darting away across the lawn towards the castle.

* * *

They had all been in the Headmasters office before, but had never felt so afraid. As Sloane stood in the corner and spoke to Dumbledore the Marauders imagined what life would be like after they had been thrown out. It didn't paint a good picture for any of them.

Finally, the duo returned to stand behind Dumbledore's desk, sharing blank expressions.

"Professor we didn't-" Leah began.

"Miss Higgs, please allow me to speak." Leah shut her mouth and rocked her hands on her lap. Dumbledore cast his blue eyes over them individually and the corners of his lips turned down.

"Now, which of you would like to tell me how you found an object that has been hidden from the wizarding world by the centaurs for centuries?" The old wizard leaned against his chair. "How did you come across the Founder's Seal?"

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter, and hope you enjoyed reading it! Comments would be greatly appreciated, as always! Thank you for reading.


	12. The Seal

Chapter Twelve – The Seal

If it was supposed to mean something to them and promote stunned reactions, it didn't. Dumbledore hadn't moved and Sloane remained a few steps away from them all, with his muscular arms folded. The room was crowded, with both teachers, six Gryffindors, Belle, Harvey and Warren all sitting on chairs. Add it to the hundreds of school portraits and it became a mass of eyes all staring at Dumbledore.

When nobody replied, Dumbledore cleared his throat and sat slowly in his seat. "By your silence, I take it you are unaware of what the Seal is?" Sloane shuffled and leaned against the wall, preparing for the speech that was sure to follow. Dumbledore entwined his fingers and brushed his attention over them each in turn. "The Founders Seal is as old as Hogwarts, but has not been seen since its creation. Many believed it to by a myth, but alas it appears to be true."

"What is it?" James asked.

"You know more about its appearance than I do, as I've never seen it but I can tell you what it was made for." The man sat back in his chair and smiled slightly. "When Hogwarts was built, the centaurs were already residing in the forest and had been for many years. As you may have gathered, they are not fond of wizards and witches, so fought against the schools creation. For months they attacked anyone who dared enter the forest or the grounds, and for a while it was thought Hogwarts would never be opened. However, Rowena Ravenclaw, intelligent as she was, had an idea."

Belle breathed deeply and her chest prickled with excitement, gaining knowledge was like a drug to her. "The Seal was given to the centaurs by the four founders. They each blessed it with their magic, and it is the only object known that contains aspects of all four founders. They promised the centaurs that as long as the Seal resided with them, no wizard or witch would encroach on their forest. A spell was cast on it that stopped anyone being able to find where they kept it in the forest, and it has been guarded ever since."

"I don't understand," Belle said timidly, "Why did they bless it? What was it supposed to do?"

"An excellent question," Dumbledore complimented and his eyes sparkled. "Its magic was used to keep the forest thriving. It is connected to the earth and sky, and maintains the environment needed for the creatures to continue to live there. Therefore, the centaurs had a reason to keep their side of the deal, if they broke the vow the Seal would shatter, causing the forest to wither and war to rage. The effect would be the same if any wizard ever stole the Seal, which is why your escapade tonight was so serious."

They exchanged guilty glances, apart from Sirius who scowled at Peter blamefully. "We're sorry," Harvey said and hung his head in shame, it was the first time in his life he'd gotten in trouble.

"I'm sure you are, but it still leaves one question. How did you find it, when no other has been able to?"

Leah had been the first to spot the light, but it had just been sitting there, as clear as day. "We weren't looking for it, we were trying to find Peter," she explained. "We saw the light from the Seal at first, and headed over. It wasn't difficult or well hidden, anyone would have seen it if they'd been in there with us."

Dumbledore nodded but a small frown had slipped between his eyebrows. "If I were you, I would be honoured to have been in the presence of such an important historical object, even if you were unaware of it at the time. Did anything else happen in regards to it?"

"No," they said simply. For some reason, it was a unanimous thought that nothing good could come from describing the way the Seal and glowed. At this point, they were all wondering the same thing; were they going to be punished? Sloane straightened and the Headmaster snapped his head to him, "I'd almost forgotten you were here, do you have anything you'd like to say to them, as it was you who saved them?"

"No, but I believe we should take points away as a sign of fairness, even if it was an accident."

Sirius glared at the man as Dumbledore agreed, "I suppose that is reasonable, you will each have twenty points taken from your house, per person."

"That's one hundred and twenty points for Gryffindor!" Sirius exclaimed and James had gripped his chair tightly.

"Correct Mr Black, and I suggest you accept it gratefully or it will be more."

Sirius sat back and grunted in frustration, it would put their house in last place for the cup. Dumbledore tapped his desk and the door to his office sprang open on command. "Now, unless there is anything else you wish to tell me, I believe it is time for bed." The group rose in a chaotic movement, "However, if you remember something or anything unusual happens please come and tell me, I'm very interested. Good night." With his words hanging in the air, they left.

* * *

The entire school knew about them wandering off into the forest, although the events inside it somehow remained secret. They had become heroes and villains overnight, no matter how impressed the majority of the other students were, the loss of house points was a blow.

Arthur Weasley was particularly enthralled and had asked them a hundred questions about it. "Did you see any centaurs?" He asked eagerly.

"No," James lied as they sat on the lawn.

"That's a pity. I would love to meet one."

"Arthur, you've asked them enough questions, they have lives you know," Molly sighed and plumped her curly hair.

Arthur nodded and beamed with red cheeks, "So sorry, didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine, but there isn't much to say, it was pretty boring."

As James assured Arthur of his lie, Leah thought about what had happened with the Seal. It was _all_ she'd been able to concentrate on, and the prickle of power lingered in her fingertips. She had never felt so phenomenal and strong, and it depressed her to know that she never would again. Lily had tried to talk to her, but she refused to say a word about it, knowing how creepy it would sound.

Across the lake, the Slytherins were bullying Severus Snape and Warren laughed particularly loudly when they blasted the pages of his homework out of his hand and into the air. Professor Sprout had been clearing the last of the apples but stopped when she spotted them. The short witch marched over and began wagging her finger at him.

"Looks like your brothers in trouble," Sirius laughed and Leah looked over in time to see Sprout gesture at the lake. Sullenly, Warren walked to the water's edge and retrieved his wand from his pocket. "Sprout must be making him finish for her," James observed.

"He'll love that," Lily mumbled, but she wasn't really paying attention, her eyes were fixed on the black haired boy who was darting past.

"Severus, wait," Lily called and jumped up to follow him.

"I don't know why she bothers with him, the freak," James huffed and glared at his girlfriend and the boy as they talked.

"She's a better person than you are, that's why," Leah answered and kicked his shoe to distract him from his anger.

Warren was working quickly, but each time a Grindylow was caught on the line he'd have to waste time untangling it from the wire. "Should we help?" Leah asked Belle.

"No, he'll only yell at us." Instead, they watched him work and soon most of the fruit was gone. However, a final apple was causing trouble as it was caught on something under the water. As he cast his spell repeatedly Warren grew more annoyed. It didn't help that his friends were mocking him and chuckling to one another.

"Merlin I hate them," Leah breathed as they shouted an inaudible insult, making Warren glow red.

"He'll hex them if they aren't careful, even if they are friends." They didn't have to wait long for Warren to snap, and he soon dropped his wand and turned to the boys, shouting at them. Whatever he said startled them enough to stop laughing. At the end of his rant, Warren threw his fist out in a wild gesture to the lake, and something peculiar happened. The apple was thrust from the water by a gush from beneath it, and flew directly to Warren, who caught it in his hand. He seemed as surprised as everyone else.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"My guess is the giant squid; it must have had enough of the Grindylows swimming for the apples." Remus answered, who had stopped reading to watch. The only one who wasn't focusing was James, who stood up suddenly.

"That's it!" He barked and strode over to Lily who was releasing Snape from a hug.

"Oh crap," Sirius moaned as James pushed the Slytherin away from the red head. Lily yelled furiously at James, who returned it with equal venom. Snape slunk away during the argument, but Leah caught him smiling.

"What did he do that for?" Belle asked as angry tears leaked down Lily's cheeks.

"Because he's a jealous, insecure moron, that's why," Sirius answered. James appeared to have begun apologising but Lily wasn't having any of it, and stormed off to the castle.

James watched her go before returning to the group, stony faced. "Nobody say a word," he warned.

* * *

Lily refused to come down from her room all night, and even Leah couldn't get her to talk about her argument. James was miserable but stubborn pretending that everything was fine between the new couple, and played wizards chess most of the evening.

Sirius was the king of unsubtlety and eventually gave up trying to tip toe around the topic. "Prongs, what the bloody hell did you think you were doing with Lily?"

James looked at him, missing the moment his knight smashed a horse to pieces and proceeded to punch the air triumphantly. "I don't want to talk about this," James retorted.

"Well tough luck, we're talking."

Remus glanced up from his book, and checked that the common room was empty of students who would no doubt gossip about the coming argument. The heat between the boys was tangible.

"I know we're friends Sirius, but there is a line between you and me, and Lily and I. Don't cross it, this is between me and my girlfriend."

"It's _because_ I'm your friend that we need to talk. I know you better than anyone, and what you did today was the most mental thing I've ever seen."

James ground his teeth and smiled in an 'I can't believe you're doing this' way. Leah felt suddenly uncomfortable and slid off the sofa, trying to sneak to bed unnoticed.

"Look," Sirius said, "you've even scared Higgs away."

"Don't drag me into this," Leah said and held her hands in the air.

"You aren't angry at me, are you?" James asked the girl, with wide pleading eyes.

Leah sighed and glanced longingly at the stairs behind her, when she turned back James hadn't moved an inch. "James, I like you, but I'm on Lily's side in this."

"Oh you girls always stick together. I don't know why I bothered asking. Run off to her and bitch if you want."

Leah's mouth fell open and Sirius held a hand up to his best friend, "That's enough, Higgs was only giving you her opinion and you asked for it."

"You don't even _like _her," James snapped and flicked a pawn onto the floor. Leah had experienced enough for one night and fled up the stairs before she said something she'd regret. She could still hear them arguing below.

Remus leaned into his knees and frowned as James and Sirius fought it out. He wasn't even sure they knew what it was about anymore, they were just shouting for shouting's sake.

"You always do this," Sirius barked. "You have a hissy fit over her and then take it out on us when she bites back. The only difference now is that you're dating the girl! Which means you should be able to go up to her and sort it out like a normal couple."

"You wouldn't know anything about being a normal couple. You've never dated a girl for more than five minutes."

"Maybe not, but I've been with a damn sight more than you and trust me, I've never freaked out about them talking to another guy, especially Severus Snape, of all people!"

James puffed out his chest and Remus took his chance to stop the row, "Alright, that's enough."

Remus didn't often raise his voice, but something about his deep tone commanded respect and they instantly fell quiet. "Sirius, James is right you shouldn't be getting involved like this, it isn't anything to do with you."

"But-"

"James," Remus continued, "you were a prat today and if anyone in the world should be able to tell you that, it's your best friend." James and Sirius wouldn't look at each other, but the rage was mostly gone from the room. "Now, are you going to make up, or do I have to hex you both?"

After a minute, James' shoulders sagged and he turned back to face them. "Padfoot, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Sirius agreed in a voice he hoped sounded masculine despite the sensitive moment.

Remus rolled his eyes and a grin spread across his face, "Do you know who you two sounded like just then?" They shook their heads, "My parents, you bicker like an old married couple." Sirius grabbed a cushion and tossed it at Remus who broke into laughter. Despite their best efforts, James and Sirius eventually joined him.

* * *

Later that night, Lily wandered down to the common room, wide awake but exhausted. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she rubbed them as she left the staircase. She stopped at the bottom, seeing a familiar boy sitting near the fire. Inhaling deeply, she pattered over and curled onto the sofa, far enough away to show they were still arguing.

James swallowed when he saw her, and she was pleased to see guilt on his face. She waited for him to speak.

"Can't sleep?" He said.

"No."

"Me neither," they remained quiet for a while longer, but James was on edge and kept bobbing his knee up and down. "I'm sorry," he blurted out and she raised her eyebrows. "I mean…I'm very sorry about how I treated you today."

"And Severus," she added.

"Aw Lil, come on."

"I'm not accepting it if you don't include him," she said and folded her arms across her chest.

James rubbed his forehead and pushed his glasses up his nose, "Fine, and _Severus._"

Lily smiled briefly but stopped before he caught her. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"I don't know…he fancies you."

"He does not!" Lily scoffed and a bubble of laughter burst from her lips at the idea.

"Yes he does, everyone but you can see it. It makes me uncomfortable." James' ears tinted pink and Lily tried to contain her amusement. "You two live closer than we do, and I'm sure you're the best of bloody friends in the summer. He never upsets you, and you never shout at him. You always used to stick up for him, and never have for me." He sounded like a twelve year old girl, and he hated himself for it.

Lily shuffled up the sofa and rested her chin on her palm, staring at him. "For one, you don't need my protection. Also, Severus is a good friend and I see what the rest of you don't, a smart boy who is misunderstood because he isn't the same as everyone else." James growled and kicked a stray chunk of wood into the fire making it spark. "But," she continued, "Severus has never made me infuriated, or ecstatically happy like you do." The corner of James' mouth lifted. "Being with you is the most emotionally exhausting thing I've ever done, but without it I don't feel alive. You light me up," she realised what she'd said and became suddenly embarrassed. She tried not to meet his gaze.

James reached over and took her hand, forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry I was jealous," he said.

"I'm sorry I hugged him, I should have thought. I'm with you."

"Damn right you are," he agreed and she grinned. Carefully, the Gryffindor boy kissed her and felt his anger melt away. "Remind me to apologise to Leah tomorrow."

"I will. She isn't too annoyed though. She came up and told me you were having a tantrum, and then went to sleep."

James grinned and glanced up at the ceiling, "I like her, and the whole family."

"Me too," Lily agreed before cuddling up beside him and watching the flames dance.

* * *

"_This_ is your excellent idea?" Leah said as they stood on the pitch.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed, beaming and cradling several broomsticks in his arms. It was a cloudy day, and he'd dragged them all out boasting about a brilliant notion he'd had. "We're going to have a game of Quidditch, purely friendly of course."

"Can't you see the flaw in this plan?" Belle asked and shuddered as she gazed at the rings high above them. "Leah and I have never flown a broom before, ever."

"We're going to teach you!" Sirius exclaimed and tossed a broom to each of them. Remus smiled at Belle who held it as though it was about to catch fire.

"I don't know…" She said.

"You are being trained by James, the greatest seeker the world has ever known, and me, the greatest person _in_ the world. What is there to doubt?"

"Well when you put it like that, I'm in," Belle said and giggled at his eager expression.

"You don't have to do this," Remus said to her but she shrugged and tried to get a better grip on the wooden handle.

"It'll be fun," she said but could barely convince herself let alone him.

"Isn't Lily flying?" Leah asked.

"No, she's at a Slug Club meeting. We'll see her later."

Sirius marched out with his Cleansweep slung over his shoulder. "Now drop your broom and stand to the left side of it. Hold your hand above it and shout 'up'." They did as he instructed and both flew up first time. "Good, now the first thing you have to learn is how to hold your broom. Grasp it firmly with both fists a good few inches below the top. No Leah, you'll nose dive holding it like that…further down…yep that'll do."

Leah glared at Sirius, hating being taught by him already but tried to keep her focus on the broomstick. Luckily, James continued as Sirius flew up into the air, ready for them. "If Padfoot ever tells you to lean forwards as far as you can, ignore him," James ordered, making Belle and Leah smile as he straddled his broom.

"Flying isn't that difficult, you just have to be confident. If you don't trust you can do it, you won't."

"Oh great," Belle mumbled.

"Right then, when you're ready kick up off the ground and you'll hover in the air. So you get a feel for it."

Leah did it first, and shrieked from the thrill of leaving the ground behind her. Quickly she returned and beamed at her sister. "It's amazing, don't worry."

Belle glanced at Remus who was standing with his hands twitching by his sides, as if ready to grab her if she lost control. Breathing deeply, Belle pushed off hard and felt the rush of air against her face.

The moment her feet left the earth, a strong pull yanked from her chest and she gasped. Her heart was racing and a euphoric sensation tingled over her skin. This was incredible. It was like she'd been born to be in the air, and a wide grin spread across the face.

"Come down ," Leah shouted, clearly worried she wasn't in control.

"No," Belle called back and looked upwards at the sky. Her body reacted for her, and in a flash she shot up towards the clouds. She forgot about her friends and family on the ground, instead looping and racing against the breeze. She felt free.

A figure appeared beside her, "Where the hell has this come from?"

"What?" She asked, and readjusted on the broomstick.

"You can fly," Sirius said.

"It's unbelievable!" She replied and he chuckled.

"We should probably go back down and reassure your sister. I don't think she's as certain as you."

Reluctantly, Belle nodded and inspected the floor, estimating how far from it she was. In a surge of bravery, she pointed the tip as low as she could and pressed her stomach to the wood. Like a firework, she pelted towards the earth in a blur that caused Leah to scream. Belle could see the soil hurtling towards her but knew she wasn't going to hit it. At the last moment, she yanked the broom up and skimmed the ground with her toes, laughing hysterically. Gracefully, she lowered the broom and hopped off, suddenly disliking the feel of the grass.

Leah stormed over and grabbed her by the arms. "What was that?" She snapped and Belle noted the teeth marks on her bottom lip from where she'd bit down.

"I was flying," Belle explained.

"Yes I saw that, but when did you learn to do that?" The others piled over and James was both startled and impressed by her. As she examined their faces, her stomach clenched and she felt almost guilty about her actions.

"Sorry," Belle said.

"Don't apologise, that was brilliant," said James, "but I thought I told you not to nose dive?"

"I know, but I knew I could do it."

"You're a natural! You were like a bird up there. How did it feel?"

The group was divided, Remus and Leah were frowning as though this was a nightmare come true, whilst James and Sirius were practically skipping with glee. The longer Belle was back on land, the worse she felt about her experience. "It was like I left myself on the ground," she admitted. "I was free and it was such a rush. Now I think about it, maybe it wasn't a good thing because I didn't want to come back down."

Remus nodded thoughtfully, but didn't seem any happier.

"I guess I was wrong," Sirius added, "maybe Belle is the best in the world." Belle smiled shyly at his compliment.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this today," the sandy blonde girl suggested.

"You don't have to say that, if you enjoy it then we can fly." Leah said, and ran a hand down her arm affectionately.

"No, I've had enough. You play, I don't want to."

"Seriously?" James asked and she nodded. "I guess it is getting pretty cloudy, I reckon it'll rain anyway. We'll go."

Sirius was horrified, but nobody cared what his opinion on the matter was. Regardless, he chased after them and shouted objections the entire way.

* * *

A/N: Belle can fly! Who'd have thought it?

I have a very special thank you to give, to **nevermind'94** who I have previously mentioned but feel I need to again. Your review was really touching and possibly the best I've ever been given. I read it a dozen times at least! I don't always expect positive feedback, I value constructive criticism, but it was wonderful to hear how much you enjoy reading it. Also thank you for commenting on my style as well as the story, which was a major compliment. I've loved writing every word of this story and was hoping at least one other person would love it too. So thank you so much, honestly it's made my year.

Hope to hear from more readers soon! As I said, constructive and positive feedback are both appreciated. Thank you :)


	13. The Oddities

Chapter Thirteen – The Oddities

The temperature had plummeted since Halloween. It was no longer possible to walk between classes without seeing a brightly coloured scarf wrapped around someone's neck. Argus Filch had even got in the habit of shouting at pupils who were inappropriately dressed for the coming winter, adding it to his mental list of rules.

"I wish it would snow already," Sirius huffed as he pulled at the itchy red and gold scarf. "At least the cold would make sense then," he frowned at the clear blue skies which gave false hope of warmth.

"I prefer it like this," Lily said.

"Only because it gives you an excuse to spend more time in the library," Sirius pointed out.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Exams aren't far off."

"We haven't even finished the first term yet!"

"It's that kind of thinking that will lower your exam score."

Sirius rolled his eyes but didn't attempt to get into a debate with her about it. Education was the one topic he steered clear of. They were heading for Hagrid's hut, Remus and Belle had stayed behind to check their Study of Ancient Runes homework, but a commotion at the greenhouses made them stop. Professor Sprout was yelling at the students, and waving them out of the glass rooms despite the lesson having just started. "What's wrong with her?" Sirius wondered.

"Isn't that Harvey?" Leah said and pointed to him as he forced his way to the front to talk to the frantic teacher. Curiously, they wandered over and tried to listen to what the babbling pupils were saying.

Spotting Warren alone at the edge of the class, Leah pushed herself over to him. He groaned when he saw who it was. "What do you want? Come to stick your nose in?"

"Oh give it a rest," she sighed. "What's going on?"

Warren folded his arms and glared angrily at their brother. "Ask Harvey, he's the one who has screwed us all over." Leah frowned and waited for an explanation. "Our term project was to grow those stupid plants, and someone left the greenhouse door open last night so they were frozen and have died.

"And you think Harvey did it?" Leah asked sceptically. "Wasn't his plant with them too?"

Warren gave an empty laugh and strode over to the building, followed by Leah. "See for yourself," he demanded, and pointed through the pane.

Leah rubbed the frosty glass and peered in at the mass of _Curatore_ withering on the counters. The plants were brown and cracked, with ice crystals hanging on the crisp leaves. All of them were dead or dying, except one.

Standing erect in the centre of the room was a fully bloomed _Curatore_. Its flower was stunning with five perfectly formed petals that rippled with every shade of purple, from lilac to fuchsia. Everything Professor Sprout had told them about the plant was right, it was beautiful.

"That's Harvey's?" Leah guessed.

Warren nodded, "Isn't a bit of a coincidence that his is the only one alive? Not just alive, blossomed too."

Leah wanted to disagree with him, even though it did seem strange. "Harvey wouldn't ever cheat, he's too honest."

"I don't know why I bother; you'll always side with him." Warren's words were almost identical to what James had said about Leah favouring Lily.

"I'm not siding with anyone," she snapped, "but do you really think it sounds like something he'd do? If any one of us was going to do it, I'd have thought-" She stopped at the look on his face.

"Go on say it," he insisted calmly.

"No," she replied.

"Fine, I will. You'd have thought it was me, the family screw up."

Leah bit her lip, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. At this rate, Warren would disown them all before the year was through. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Warren sighed and looked behind her, "Your friends are waiting, and I have better places to be. If you talk to Harvey, tell him he's prick for me." With that, he stormed off towards the castle, hanging his head.

Harvey met them after Sprout had dismissed the class early, and tried to ignore the scowls given from his peers. "What did she say?" Leah asked.

"That she has no idea who left the door open, or how mine survived. She asked if I'd moved it and put it back this morning."

"Had you?" Sirius asked, and was rewarded with an elbow in the ribs from Leah.

"No," Harvey said and rubbed the back of his neck. "I promise, the first time I saw it was with everyone else. I don't know why mine is fine."

"We believe you," Leah said, "although I think Warren may need a bit of persuading."

"You spoke to him? I take it he blames me?"

"Sorry," she confirmed but Harvey didn't seem surprised by it.

"Everyone else thinks I did it too. Forget about it."

"We were going to see Hagrid if you want to come with us?" Lily offered but Harvey shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm going to meet up with some friends. I'll catch you later though."

* * *

The cold was bad, but being in Hagrid's hut with the fire blazing, four Gryffindors, Hagrid and puppy crammed in, made them yearn for the winter breeze. Sirius pulled off as many layers as possible until he sat with only a shirt and trousers on.

"Sorry it's a bit warm," Hagrid apologised as he poured them all a cup of steaming tea. "Fang's had a cold an' I didn't want him to get worse."

"No worries there," Sirius said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"How are yer?"

"Fine thanks," Lily said and took a sip of her tea.

"You lot are all I've heard abou' in the forest. The centaurs can't stop talkin' about what happened."

Leah slunk back against the wall and hoped he wouldn't ask her anything. She wasn't proud of what her family had done, and hated talking about it. "It was a bit mental," James agreed.

"I can't believe yer found it! I've searched those woods fer years lookin' for the Seal."

"Why?"

A dreamy smile swept his face and he glanced out of his window. "It's stupid," he said.

"Go on," James pressed, knowing it wouldn't take much for the man to give in.

"Well, alrigh' but don't laugh at me." Hagrid shuffled in his seat making the legs creak loudly. "When I firs' heard abou' it, I thought that if I found it someone might write abou' it in the paper. I've never been in there before, and my Dad would have been really proud if he was alive. But I never did see it."

"That isn't silly at all Hagrid," Lily said.

The gamekeeper waved his dustbin lid hand into the air, "Ignore me, it was a young man's dream. But I would like ter know wha' it was like." He met James' eyes eagerly.

"It was nice," James said and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Whoa, don't gush too much."

"What am I supposed to say?" James grinned, "It was crystal that glowed, that's all."

"I thought it was amazing," Lily said. "You could feel the magic in it."

Leah sat up straight, "You could?"

"Of course, the air around it was humming with power. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I don't know, I thought it might have just been me," Leah replied, suddenly feeling foolish. "When I touched it, I swear I could feel it in my veins. It was like I was connected to it." The group all listened intently as she spoke. None of the Higgs had divulged any information about their experience, despite pestering from the Marauders. Lily frowned thoughtfully as though an idea was niggling in the back of her mind.

"Are the centaurs angry about it?" James asked Hagrid.

"'course they are, but they won' do nothin' about' it. Mark my words; it'd take more than some kids for them to start a war. Besides, there's already one goin' on and that's enough."

Lily snapped back to reality and looked at him, "Is there any news on You-Know-Who?"

Whenever Voldemort was mentioned, Hagrid became uncomfortable as if he was being interrogated. "No," he said shortly.

"What about that muggle in St. Mungo's?" Leah added, "I can't believe I forgot about him."

Hagrid stood up and the table rocked, causing tea to spill onto the wooden surface. "I ain't heard nothin'."

Sirius smirked and leaned forwards, "Okay, we just thought you might, since Dumbledore trusts you so much."

Hagrid had his back to them and fumbled with the kettle, but he stood taller at the boy's words and gave a small huff of pride. "Dumbledore knows I'm loyal," he agreed. "But it ain't none of my business," he turned around. "And it ain't yours either. That poor man migh' be stuck there for the rest of his life, all because he knew a secret."

"He _knew_?" Leah said and Hagrid growled.

"No, I meant he _might _know." He shook his head and appeared so worried that Lily cringed with guilt at having manipulated him into telling them.

"We know what you meant Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore already told us that he was being tortured for information about Leah's Aunt."

Hagrid stopped moving and his shoulders sagged with relief. "Righ', 'course he did," he sighed before sitting down to drink his tea. They didn't dare bring up the subject again.

* * *

Professor Slughorn adored Lily Evans. From the moment she entered the classroom he beamed and waved her over to discuss that day's potion and the Slug Club. During this time, Leah would talk to Remus until the red head joined them at the table.

"Do you reckon she ever gets sick of him?" Leah asked Remus as they stood around the large cauldron.

"No, he's her favourite teacher."

"I suppose that makes sense, she is ridiculously good at Potions. I don't know how she does it, I swear I follow the instructions properly but it's never as good as hers."

"Leah Higgs, are you jealous?" Remus asked and the corner of his mouth lifted.

"No! Well…maybe a little bit. I'm not the best at anything. It's annoying having two genius friends, especially after growing up with Belle!" Leah rolled her eyes but smiled at him. It didn't really bother her, but one day she hoped she'd excel at something.

"If you talk to Lily, she might be able to get you an invite to the Slug Club."

"No thanks," Leah mumbled as Lily strolled back to them.

They were tasked with creating a potion which was the opposite of a sleeping draught. "The energy elixir is a tricky potion to master, but is very handy if you need to stay awake all night. When ingested, it will stop you feeling even the slightest bit tired and will last for twenty four hours," Slughorn explained. "However, it can have dangerous side effects. I once knew a man who used it every night for month, eventually his body gave up and he died in the middle of a midnight waltzing class. A terrible thing to happen, so be careful. The trick is to keep the fire very low, too much heat and it'll explode."

As usual, Lily's potion progressed rapidly and as the fumes wafted over Leah she felt her heart rate increase. "I was talking to James earlier, and he said Belle should try out for the Quidditch team. She'd just be a substitute, but next year two of the chasers are leaving."

"I'm not sure," Leah said, "she's so timid, I don't think she'd be able to handle the competition."

"I agree," said Remus, "it can get nasty up there."

Lily clicked her tongue and sprinkled crushed snake fang into the cauldron which fizzed loudly. "Do you want to know what I think?" Before they could answer she continued, "You two are over protective."

"No we-" Leah began.

"Yes you are. From what James has told me, she was a natural on a broom and if she nosedived it must have brought out her passionate side. I'm not saying she has to, but you should consider suggesting it and let her make up her own mind."

Leah sighed and glanced at Remus who shared her reluctance to agree. "She'd never even been on a broom before. How can someone fly like that on their first go?"

"It is odd," Lily agreed. "More odd than Harvey's plant surviving the night in the cold. I've read all about _Curatore_ and it should have died. It's like he had control…" Her voice faded but her eyes opened wide as if lightening had struck her. "Oh Merlin," she whispered.

"What is it?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer but at that moment the door to the classroom was slammed open. Professor Slughorn jumped in the air and turned to see who had rudely interrupted his lesson. Regulus Black strolled in and smirked.

"Mr Black, I am teaching!"

"Professor Sloane has sent me. He needs a dragon scale from your private stores."

"Whatever for?" Slughorn asked but Regulus only shrugged in response. "Oh very well, stay here and I'll be back in a moment." With that, the teacher scurried out of the room.

Regulus caught sight of the Gryffindors and grinned. "Look who's here, my favourite people." He checked the room, "No Sirius? Is he too stupid for Potions?"

"We're busy," Remus said and turned the page in his book pointedly. Regulus' grin only widened.

"Don't be rude. You're one of my dear brother's best friends, we're practically family."

"Sirius hates you," Leah pointed out.

Whenever Regulus looked at her, she wanted to slap his smarmy face. She thought Sirius was bad, but he was nothing compared to his brother. "That doesn't mean you all have to."

"You're right, but we want to," Leah snapped.

If anything her backchat was only encouraging the boy, "Your brother doesn't, surely that counts for something."

"Warren doesn't know any better," Leah said.

"I'll tell him you said that," Regulus chuckled and her stomach twisted. Coming from his mouth, Warren would be furious with her, especially after what happened at the greenhouses.

"Don't you dare, you know what I meant," she said and a sliver of her anger seeped through her words.

Regulus grinned and leant into the table. "He talks about you all the time. His siblings who deserted him for people they barely know. If only you knew how much you hurt him, he'll be crushed to hear you've been bitching about him."

Leah swallowed but her cheeks flared red in anger as the potion spat into the air. Remus went to speak; hoping to stop the coming argument but Lily tugged at his sleeve and shook her head, frowning at their cauldron.

"You are pure evil," Leah hissed at him.

"Thank you," Regulus chuckled and bowed his head to her.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, and eventually Warren will see that." The class had started to fall silent, watching the exchange.

"I doubt that, I've never betrayed him."

"Neither have I!"

"Oh really?" Regulus could barely contain his glee at her reaction to his remarks. "So today when the plants were ruined, you didn't blame Warren instantly?"

"That was different-"

"Or on the first day, when Warren was sorted into Slytherin you didn't all assume that meant he was the weak link?"

"No we didn't! He was the one who cut himself off to hang out with scum like you."

Regulus smiled fell, "Don't you call me that."

"Oh I'm sorry, do you not like hearing the truth? You are filth, and when you leave Hogwarts you'll fade away. Nobody will care about you, or remember you."

"Watch what you say to me, unless you want me to set the Manticore on you this time."

In her mind, Leah saw the lion tearing into her sister and she snapped. Her anger exploded in her chest and her nails cut into her skin from balling her hands into fists. By her side, Remus had reacted just as vehemently and lunged towards the boy. However, before he could make contact the fire beneath their cauldron engulfed the metal in a ball of flame. Leah stumbled back as the red and yellow licked the sides of Lily's cauldron and heated the potion. The fire died down quickly but it was too late. The potion sprayed into the air in a golden cloud, and was inhaled by students who coughed to try and rid their lungs of it.

Slughorn appeared at the door and began bellowing at them to get out the room, but the damage had been done. Every pupil had ingested the energy elixir and consequently would not sleep that night.

In the chaos, Regulus vanished but Leah barely registered his disappearance. She could taste the sticky substance in her throat and each time she coughed a few golden bubbles would fly from her mouth.

Remus smacked his chest to try and shift the thin layer in his lungs, "For some reason I thought that would taste better."

"Why did it happen? Did you see anything?" Leah asked him and he shook his head. "Did you Lily?"

The red head wasn't looking at them but her eyes were moving as if she was reading something nobody else could see. "Lily?" Remus said and she finally looked up.

"I need to go to the library," she declared.

"You can't we have Charms next," Leah pointed out. Lily grimaced and for a moment Leah thought she was going to skip it. However, it was Lily and she never missed class.

"Shoot you're right, I'll have to go after."

* * *

Lily hardly paid attention in Charms; even Professor Flitwick noticed and at one point asked her if she was ill. The hour dragged by for her and the moment the clock struck twelve she leapt up and ran out of the room.

"She didn't even say goodbye to me," James breathed as he watched his girlfriend vanish.

"She's going to miss lunch as well," Sirius added as if it was the most important thing. "What's up with her?"

Leah hadn't had chance to explain what had happened in Potions so filled them in as they headed for the Great Hall. Sirius growled occasionally as she repeated what his brother had said, and his jaw was clamped down by the time she finished. "He is such a twat," Sirius grunted.

"I don't know how you two are related," said James.

Leah held back her opinion. She could see the similarities between them, they were both arrogant and witty but in Sirius' defence he was never knowingly cruel. Remus joined the discussion, "I'm more interested in the fire. I wonder if someone threw anything in it, like fuelling dust."

"I suppose they could have, but I didn't see anyone near us. Unless it was Regulus but he could have burned himself. It was lucky he didn't."

"You mean unlucky, he needs to be taught a lesson," Sirius added. Nobody agreed or disagreed with him.

Lily didn't reappear through lunch or during their free period. James considered going to find her but they warned him against it, she hated being disturbed when studying. "What's so important anyway?" He huffed.

"Maybe she's realised Christmas break starts in five weeks and then first term will be over," Leah suggested.

"She was supposed to help me with my homework tonight," Peter said quietly.

"I wouldn't count on it, sorry," James replied.

"I could help if you like?" Remus smiled at the mousy boy and he nodded vigorously.

By ten minutes to midnight, James was getting antsy and checked the door once every thirty seconds. "This is ridiculous! I'm going to find her," he declared and stood.

"We all inhaled energy elixir in class. No doubt she'll use the extra time to study all night. I don't feel even a little bit tired," Leah said.

"Still, it would be nice if she let us know. I'm going," he insisted and marched towards the portrait. However, before he could leave it swung open and Lily appeared and was bouncing with vigour. James smiled at first but it quickly turned scolding, "Where have you been?"

"The library, I told you that," Lily answered and brushed past him, oblivious to his mood. "I would have stayed but Mrs Pince kept scuttling around me and pointing at the clock." Her eyes were sparkling and she lowered her voice. "You all need to come with me, right now," she insisted.

"Where?"

"Just come, please, and bring the map." Lily begged and held the portrait open for them to exit through. James frowned at the others but curiosity won them over.

Lily led them to a nearby classroom where Belle was waiting inside, staring at the pages of a hardback book. She glanced up when they entered, and Leah noted that she shared Lily's anticipation. The red head closed the door behind them, "Keep an eye on the map and make sure nobody finds us," Lily said to James who unfolded the parchment.

"Can you tell us what's going on now?"

Lily sat beside Belle and gestured for them to surround the table the book was on. Remus tilted his head to read the title, _"Wizarding Schools and their Founders," _he said, and recognised it from his day in the library after Belle had soaked Warren.

"Why do you both look like you've discovered the cure for vampirism?" Sirius asked but nobody laughed, Lily's hard stare told them it wasn't the time for jokes.

"I've been thinking about what happened with the Seal for a few days now," Lily began. "After Dumbledore was so interested I thought it _must_ be more important than he was letting on. I know we haven't discussed it much but we could all feel the power when Leah, Belle, Harvey and Warren touched it. It bothered me." Nobody interrupted her so she carried on, "It wasn't until Potions that I was sure something was wrong, but wanted to check first. I would never have figured it out if Belle hadn't been in there."

"Does anyone know what she's talking about?" Sirius asked.

Lily sighed and looked to Belle desperately. The blonde spun the book around so it faced the Marauders. "When Lily went to the library she was looking for information about the founders. She thought that there might be information in one of the books about what capabilities a crystal would have if it was blessed with the magic of four powerful witches and wizards. Lily's idea was that when we touched the crystal, some of their magic may have been passed onto us somehow."

Leah grimaced sceptically but Belle ploughed on before she could speak. "I know it sounds crazy, and at first I didn't agree with her but helped anyway. Lily looked in _Hogwarts: A History_, but then I remembered reading this book." She tapped it with her index finger. "There's an entire section on myths about the founders and the Seal is mentioned in it!" Belle leaned forwards and read:

"_Legend states that in order to enforce a truce with the centaurs of the forest, the Hogwarts founders blessed an object with their magic, commonly known as 'The Seal'. Although it is unknown what artefact was used, it has been suggested by leading historians that the object would already have possessed its own natural magic in order to cope with the volume of power bestowed upon it. The Seal was used to sustain the forest for the centaurs, and in return they would allow Hogwarts to be built."_

"You see," Lily interrupted, "crystals have known magical properties, so it would have been perfect. Sorry, carry on Belle."

"_Debates have been rife over the years discussing what would happen if a person could tap into the magic contained in the Seal. The most popular theory claims that any witch or wizard who could use it would be able to channel the founders' most powerful gifts of elemental manipulation, which no witch or wizard has been blessed with since. Although it is not common knowledge, the myth claims that each founder had control over one element. Salazar Slytherin could manipulate water, Helga Hufflepuff the earth, Rowena Ravenclaw the air, and Godric Gryffindor fire. However, no solid evidence has ever been discovered proving this, and many believe it to be a story spread over the years to glorify the famous four. Furthermore, even if the Seal was unearthed experts are certain that no ordinary witch or wizard would be able to use the magic inside. The founders were incredibly gifted and no doubt only they themselves would be able to recreate the feats they achieved during their lives."_

Belle stopped and swallowed to moisten her dry throat. Every eye was on her as she finished but it took a while for anybody to speak. Eventually James cleared his throat, "What you're saying is that when you four touched the Seal, the founder's magic passed onto you. Something experts say could only happen to incredibly powerful people."

"I know it sounds really conceited…" Belle said and bit her lip.

"It wasn't her who thought of it though, I did," Lily added. "Think about it. After Halloween, Warren blasted an apple out of the _water_ right into his hand. Then Belle gets on a broom for the first time in her life and flies like she's a Quidditch champion. Then Harvey's plant is the only one to thrive despite all the others dying overnight, and Potions today just confirmed it for me."

"I didn't do anything," Leah started.

"Yes you did," Lily continued, "You were the one who was furious with Regulus and I watched you as your temper rose. The angrier you got, the more the flames sparked underneath the cauldron. Then when you snapped it exploded. Each of you has displayed control over an element, an element that is specifically for _your_ house."

She waited for them to react, breathing heavily. She was so sure of herself, and Lily wasn't often wrong. Still, the idea seemed so ridiculous that even James who adored her struggled to believe it.

"Do you think it's true, Belle?" Leah asked her sister.

"I'm not sure, it made sense when we read about it, but now I can hear how unlikely it sounds." Lily winced at her words and Belle tried to take them back, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine." Lily said, "You all think I'm insane. I get it."

"Lily that isn't what we're saying," James said and stepped towards his girlfriend, but she backed off. "It is worth thinking about, I'm just not sure it's right. I mean you have to agree it sounds unbelievable." He'd said the wrong thing.

Lily cringed and looked utterly humiliated. She grabbed the book and cradled it in her arms "You're right, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Lily," James tried again.

"I think I'm just going to go to my room. Ignore what I said; it's the energy elixir messing with my head." With that she smiled forcibly and left, checking the hallway for any teachers.

The rest of the group stood uncomfortably and James hung his head. "Should we have agreed with her?" Belle asked.

"No," Sirius said and shook his head, "not if we don't believe it, and I'll dance naked in the common room if it's true."


	14. The Exhaustion

Chapter Fourteen - The Exhaustion

_She was falling. The wind whistled in her ears and her robes billowed as she was tugged back towards the earth. She didn't want to go back down. She wanted to stay in the clouds. She wished she could fly but knew it was impossible, and the stronger the thought became the faster she fell. The sun was directly above and blinded her to all but its light. 'Fly' she thought, 'Fly!" But the voice in the back of her head screamed back, "You can't fly, nobody can." Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled and she hit the ground. _

Belle bolted upright and stared unseeingly across the dormitory. She gasped for breath and felt a trickle of sweat slide down her neck. Her fingers were quivering so she flexed them back and forth. A noise made her jump and her eyes shot to the bedroom door as Amber entered, stopping when she saw Belle.

"What's wrong with you?" Amber asked.

"Nothing," Belle whispered and shook her head. It was early and the sun was only just peeping through her window. Amber tossed her head back and smiled blissfully.

"I've been up all night," the blonde boasted and Nancy stirred in her bed.

Belle rubbed the heel of her hand to her eyes, "Studying?"

Amber pressed her lips together to hide the smile, "Yeah, studying," she replied surreptitiously before gliding across the room and falling onto her soft mattress.

There was no point trying to go back to sleep so Belle changed and padded down to the common room. It was a spacious place when filled with Ravenclaws, but empty it was ginormous. Most of the furniture was situated around the outskirts of the circle near the thirteen arched windows. Belle had read that there were thirteen to remind the students that superstition was for those without knowledge who then feared the unknown. As Ravenclaws that shouldn't be a problem, they aspire to know everything. She wished her family were allowed to see it, she loved the tower so much but hated that they were forbidden from entering.

She grabbed a book from one of the many bookcases and curled up on a chair angled to look over the Forbidden Forest. The sky was dusted orange and highlighted the autumn leaves which had just started to fall. Belle thought about her dream and shuddered. She'd been so wrapped up in the prospect of Lily's idea that she'd ignored her brain warning her of its ridiculousness. Leah and Remus had looked at Belle as if she was crazy and she hadn't been able to face them for days after. Lily hadn't argued with anyone but didn't bring it up again.

Belle flipped the book open and started to read, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. Her eyes continued to flicker over to the window as if waiting for something to happen. She'd read the first sentence half a dozen times and still had no idea what it said.

She exhaled heavily and gazed out the window again, but this time her attention locked onto something. There was a great tree situated on the edge of the forest, far enough away from the school for people to forget it was there. Belle had heard a Ravenclaw boy refer to it as the Whomping Willow although she had no idea how it had earned the name.

However, it wasn't the tree that had made her stop; it was the figures around it. Four silhouettes were emerging near the trunk. They had to have been behind it because there was nowhere else to hide, and they definitely hadn't been there when she sat down. One of the figures was being held up by another two as if the person couldn't walk alone or were hurt. Belle scooted closer and tried to make out who they were, but it was too dark to see clearly. As they neared the castle someone went running over to them and Belle didn't need light to be able to tell who it was. McGonagall's thin frame and excellent posture was recognisable anywhere. She waved her wand and a stretcher materialised upon which the injured person was laid. As they headed back to the castle, Belle pressed her face close to glass until a mist fogged it. She thought they were boys from their build, but one was shorter and rounder than the others. A ray of sunlight streaked across one boys face and she gasped quietly. It was Sirius and his mane of dark hair. They were almost out of sight and her hands pushed against the pane in an effort to watch them for as long as possible. The short one must be Peter, but who was in the stretcher, James or Remus? She couldn't tell and they were already out of sight.

In an instant, Belle was up and tossed the book on her chair as she darted out of the door. She needed to go to Hospital Wing. She _had_ to know who was hurt.

* * *

The Hospital Wing doors were shut when she reached it, but muffled voices drifted from inside. She didn't stop to catch her breath or worry about being polite, instead barrelling in before anyone could block her way. It was brighter in the Wing than in the common room and white gleamed from the floor and walls. Several heads turned to her and she halted a few meters away from them.

"Miss Higgs what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked. She stood with Sirius and Peter by a bed, but only the persons feet were on show. She couldn't see James or Remus. Madame Pomfrey stepped out from behind a curtain, collected a cloth from a bowl of steaming water and disappeared again.

"Miss Higgs," the teacher repeated, sharper this time, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Belle said glanced at Sirius and Peter. They had bags under their eyes and wore matching anxious expressions. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sirius said quickly. Belle raised an eyebrow and inched to her left to get a better view of the patient, but they moved with her.

"Is someone hurt?" She asked.

"No, he's just feeling a bit ill, don't worry." Sirius answered and swallowed down whatever apprehension he was feeling.

"Who is?"

"I've got it," a voice said and James jogged from Madame Pomfrey's store cupboard with a bottle of ruby red potion. He slowed when he spotted Belle but the medic snapped her fingers and he handed her the bottle. She looked at each of them in turn, Sirius, Peter, and James, and felt a lump in throat.

In five strides she was at the bottom of the hospital bed and nobody stopped her. Remus was shivering in the bed but a layer of sweat glistened on his grey skin, there were heavy bags under his eyes like the others. "What's wrong with him?" She said and her voice hitched.

"He isn't very well," Sirius repeated.

"I can see that, but what's wrong with him?"

McGonagall had an odd look on her face, as if waiting for a storm to break. James cleared his throat, "We don't know yet. He collapsed last night."

"In the common room?" Belle asked.

"Yeah," James agreed and the girl bit her tongue. They were lying to her. "How did you know we were here?"

"I didn't," she said softly, "I've had a headache for a few days and it's stopping me from sleeping."

James nodded and she noted how Sirius' shoulders dropped an inch. Remus groaned and lolled his head to the right. Madame Pomfrey uncorked the potion and poured it into his dry mouth. Remus grimaced for a moment but then calmed, a hint of colour returning to his cheeks.

"He'll be fine," she reassured them.

"Are you certain?" McGonagall asked.

"As I can be, I'll watch him today."

McGonagall nodded and pursed her lips, "Well then, I think we had better leave Mr Lupin alone to rest."

Nobody seemed happy with her suggestion, especially Belle. "Can't I stay?" She pleaded.

"You have classes to attend today; you can visit after dinner if you wish." Belle sighed and stared longingly at the boy. McGonagall coughed and swept from the room, pausing at the door to check they were following her. After a moment's pause, Belle left the Wing.

* * *

Leah wanted to know what was going on.

Sirius, James and Peter had been moody and quiet all day, but refused to talk about it and snapped whenever she or Lily brought it up. She'd decided the boys had fallen out and were moping, but then Belle had swooped into Transfiguration like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders. Belle sat and nibbled on her lip, arms folded and foot tapping whilst McGonagall lectured them about the laws of transfiguring food. She clearly wasn't paying attention, whatever was on her mind was more important than class which concerned Leah even more, Belle _adored _lessons.

"For homework, read chapters fourteen to sixteen in your textbook," McGonagall ordered as they gathered their belongings.

Leah barely heard her as she darted across the room before Belle could escape.

She grabbed her sister's arm and forced her to stop in the hallway. "Is something wrong?" She asked, and Belle shook her head. "Are you sure? You weren't paying attention at all."

Belle swallowed and glanced over Leah's shoulder, the Gryffindor turned and noticed the Marauders edging closer and pretending not to listen. "I'm fine, just tired."

Leah frowned and felt her usual nag of curiosity. "Is it Remus?"

Out of character, Belle's eyes hardened and her lips pursed in a spookily similar way to McGonagall. "Leah if there was something wrong I'd tell you. I was up studying all night." Leah raised her eyebrows but Belle continued, "I have to go, excuse me," before dashing away.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as Leah returned to the group.

Leah folded her arms and stared at the boys who wouldn't meet her gaze. "Ask these three, has something happened to Belle?"

"No, she's probably just tired-" James began.

"She's _not _tired," Leah cut in, "I know my sister and she never acts like this. You three are being weird today as well, so tell me."

James glanced at Sirius then answered, "We're tired too."

Leah huffed and her face flushed with frustration. If there was one thing she hated, it was being in the dark. Lily gripped James and began to pull him down the corridor before Leah could rage at him, Peter scurried after them.

Sirius watched Leah without a trace of concern for her churning mood, "Aren't you going to run away too?" Leah asked.

"No," he replied.

"I know you're lying, I'm not stupid."

Sirius rubbed his jaw and she noted that he did indeed seem tired; there were shadows under his stormy eyes. "You aren't stupid, but you're stubborn and won't let things go."

Leah felt her frustration dissipate, she wasn't used to people examining her openly, not unless it was Regulus being an ass. "I'm worried," she admitted.

Sirius nodded slowly and stepped closer to her, "I get it," he said, "but Belle is fine, we all are. We _are_ exhausted and I don't know about Belle but I had a rough night."

"Why-"

"This once, can you trust me and stop investigating?" He looked her dead in the eye and a lump rose uncomfortably in her throat; he was being very un-Sirius. "Please Higgs?"

Leah exhaled and felt the fight leave her, "Alright," she agreed. He seemed surprised and the corner of his mouth lifted gratefully. He went to leave her but she stopped him, ignoring the rush of warmth in her cheeks, "Black." He looked at her, "Maybe you should all think about having an early night, it doesn't look like you can do all-nighters."

Sirius smirked and shook his head, "I'll consider it," he said before heading for the Great Hall for lunch.

Leah stood in the hallway and watched him go. It was strange when she had a conversation with Sirius that didn't end in a blazing row. It was like the sun shining in the middle of a snow storm, refreshing but puzzling. She coughed and forced the lump down, reminding herself of her promise to him, she wouldn't push Belle anymore.

* * *

Belle skipped dinner that night but made sure the Gryffindors had all gone to the Great Hall before she headed for the Hospital Wing. She didn't want to be disturbed.

The days were getting shorter and the Wing was already coated in the pink glow of sunset. Madame Pomfrey nodded politely when Belle entered before entering her office and shutting the door. Remus was partially hidden with a white curtain, but she could see his feet twitching from the end of the bed.

Carefully, she walked over to him and prepared herself for his grey state. However, she was pleased to see that his complexion was mostly back to normal and if she hadn't seen him that morning she would have questioned why he was there. Remus' eyes were shut and his breathing steady. As she watched him sleep it occurred to her how awkward the situation was.

She glanced at the chair beside his bed and wandered to it, but didn't sit straight away. Instead, she found herself gazing at his face as if memorising every detail. Belle had always found him attractive but after witnessing the state he was in that morning, he seemed even more striking but in his own gentle way. His fingers shifted and she waited for him to awaken, but he didn't.

A sudden urge made her reach out and rest her hand on his, feeling the coolness of his skin on hers. Belle sighed and sat down, still touching him, and rubbed her thumb across his hand. "Remus," she whispered but he didn't respond. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked and was surprised when his fingers opened and slid between hers. Belle froze as she stared at their intertwined hands, and when she looked back up his eyes were open and watching her.

"Hello," she said quietly. Belle twitched her hand as if to remove it but his grip tightened. A bubble swelled in her chest and she tried to hide her emotions. "How are you?"

"Better," he said but his voice cracked. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not well," she replied as if it was obvious.

"How did you know?"

Belle considered lying, just as she had to Sirius and James but couldn't bring herself to. "I saw you this morning near the Forbidden Forest."

Remus' jaw clenched but he still didn't move away from her. "Saw me?"

"Sirius, James and Peter were dragging you towards the castle. Then they told me you were ill and passed out in the Gryffindor common room." She didn't sound accusing but Remus still became defensive.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

Remus closed his eyes and she moved her hand away. They were in silence for a while and she sat back to let him think. Eventually, he turned back to her and swallowed. "I don't want to lie to you," he said.

"I don't want you to lie," she agreed.

Remus pushed up in bed until his back rested against the headboard, a grimace graced his face. "You aren't going to look at me the same if I tell you. It's why I haven't for so long, I don't tell anyone." Belle nodded but didn't stop him. Remus grunted and rubbed his face, he could barely look at her. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"You're making me nervous," she said.

"I'm sorry but…" he trailed off and Belle licked her lips.

"I want to know," she said finally, although a part of her warned it was a bad decision.

Remus forced himself to look at her and he nodded, preparing himself. He started slowly and she kept her face straight. "When I was a boy, my Father worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was very good at his job and was one of the best in his field. He came across many different creatures in his work, and one day met a man named_ Fenrir Greyback_." Remus spat his name and Belle frowned at the bitterness in his voice, "My Father was investigating a case at the time where two muggle children had been murdered by," Remus paused and glanced at her warily, "by lycanthrope," he finished.

"Werewolves?" She said, and a light flicked on in Belle's head, but she was concentrating too hard to pay it much attention. "Yes, my Father hated them for it. The case was gruesome and when he met Fenrir he noticed certain traits in him that werewolves share. Fenrir was questioned in front of a committee and my Father became very angry when they laughed his theory away. Eventually he snapped and declared that lycanthrope were 'soulless, evil, and deserving nothing but death'." Remus shook his head. "Fenrir was released and my Father was given a warning."

"Was he a werewolf?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Remus said whilst staring out the window, "and he wasn't very happy about my Father's comments. Anyway, one night before my fifth birthday Fenrir broke into my bedroom in time to turn and…attacked me."

Belle understood. The puzzle pieces slipped into place and her mind whirred with memories of Remus looking exhausted or missing classes. Her face remained blank so Remus carried on. "My Father was able to get to me before Fenrir killed me, but he had already taken a bite and it was too late." Belle didn't know how she was so calm when her insides were in frenzy. "Belle, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" She tried to answer but couldn't. "I'm a lycanthrope, a werewolf," he gushed and finally Belle broke free of her trance.

"Ok," she whispered in a remarkably controlled voice.

Remus frowned and leaned closer to her, "What?"

"Ok," she repeated, "You're a werewolf, it all makes sense now." She was shocked, completely numb with it actually, but a glimmer had sparked within her. She had known something was wrong, and the part of her that craved knowledge was flooding with relief at finally having an answer. It overwhelmed the stunned half.

"Aren't you…disgusted?" He asked.

"Oh, um…" She tried to find the sliver of herself that was horrified. He turned into a wolf, he hurt people, but she couldn't bring the emotion forwards. "Sorry," she said and Remus smiled despite himself.

"You're apologising for not being disgusted?" Belle cringed and a short laugh escaped his lips. She smiled weakly and he stopped to watch her. "What are you thinking? Please tell me."

"I guess I'm surprised, but…" A thought popped into her head, "Hogsmeade," she blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Hogsmeade," she said, "We were talking about werewolves when you pulled away from me. Is that why, because you're one?"

Remus went to answer but the Hospital Wing doors opened and the Marauders fell in, stopping when they saw Belle. Could they have chosen a worse time?

"Belle," Remus murmured and she looked at him. His eyes were kind and warm, but she could see the exhaustion creeping in them.

"I'll go," she said and stood, but he caught her hand and her stomach flipped.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I'll understand if you get to your room and freak out, maybe you'll not want to see me again, but thank you for today. You really are incredible," he blushed and let go of her.

Belle had no idea what to say to that so smiled and headed out the door. The boys gave her curt nods but she didn't look back as she left the room.

"So," Sirius said, swinging his arms and walking to Remus. "What white lie did you tell her?"

"I didn't," Remus answered calmly. "I told her the truth, that I'm a werewolf."

The three boys looked at one another, and then burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: I have new followers and favorites! Thank you, I'm really pleased you are enjoying it! Let me know what you think!


	15. The List

Chapter Fifteen – The List

"We are nearing the end of your first term, and it is time to assess what you have learned before Christmas break." Professor Sloane's hands were clasped behind his back as he appraised the students. They found him too intimidating to complain but the sudden release of breath revealed their disappointment. It was three weeks before lessons would be complete and Sloane hadn't mentioned anything about an upcoming project. Lily tensed by Leah's side and fear brushed her expression, she didn't like surprise tests. "With the help of Hagrid I will be assembling a challenge in the school grounds which you will enter in our final lesson before Christmas, it will resemble a magical assault course. Within the course you will face various creatures and spells in which you will be required to defend yourself against. I warn you, not all the challenges will be familiar to you. If you haven't read the entire textbook, I suggest you do so." Sloane smiled playfully but nobody found it particularly amusing. The teacher walked behind his desk and the class began packing away, assuming he'd finished. However, the man looked up and cleared his throat, silencing the room again. "One more thing, the assessment will be in pairs, the list of partners will be outside my office after dinner. There will be no exchanges, good luck."

The class was buzzing as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. "I can't believe he didn't warn us about this," Lily moaned, "how can I prepare in three weeks?"

"You've read the book four times, I'm sure you'll do fine," Leah consoled.

"I've read the book yes, but we all know I struggle with the practical side of it. I'm fine when it's potions or theory work, but when I use defensive magic I panic."

James slinked his arm around her waist but she didn't register it, she was too appalled to be coaxed into a better mood.

Someone barged through Leah and Lily, spinning around with a wide grin once in front of them. Avery's eyes sparkled with glee as he spoke, "Every time I see you you're scared, so much for that Gryffindor courage. I always knew it was a load of crap."

"Do you have nothing better to do with your life than annoy us?" Leah asked and picked up the pace until Avery had to jog backwards.

"What's the rush Higgs? Anybody would think you didn't want to talk to me."

"I'd rather spend quality time with the Giant Squid." Avery chuckled at her words but made no move to leave.

"Is there something you want Avery?" James asked.

"There is actually," he stopped suddenly and the group was forced to halt with him. "You've probably figured out that Sloane isn't going to be dividing friends into pairs." Nobody answered, they hadn't thought about it. Avery smirked and folded his arms, "You lot are so slow. Did you think you'd all be put together? Merlin you're naïve. I reckon he'll mix up the Slytherins and Gryffindors, just to make it more difficult."

"What's your point?" Sirius sighed.

"The point is I want Higgs as my partner."

Leah's mouth fell open in disgust, surely this was a joke? However, the boy didn't laugh. "Why?" She asked.

"Because Sloane doesn't like you," Avery answered. Leah had no clue what he was talking about.

"What in Godric's name are you on about?" Sirius asked. Hunger was making his mood worsen. "Sloane likes her."

"Not from what I heard," Avery disagreed, "he was talking to Slughorn and said Leah wasn't reaching her potential. He sounded pretty annoyed about it, like you weren't trying."

Leah shifted uncomfortably as James laughed, "Whatever, like we'd believe you."

"Why else would I want Higgs? I'm thinking that if I'm her partner Sloane will mark me higher on principle because he already thinks she can't be bothered." Avery smiled in what appeared to be his way of tempting her. "Go and ask Sloane for me, he won't say yes to me. I'll be a good partner. You won't even see me until the day."

"Appealing to my hate for you, well played," Leah said and Avery grinned.

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course I won't," she snorted. Malfoy and Warren were waiting for him at the bottom on the corridor. "Now run along to your friends," she added.

Avery growled and shook his head, "You're a right bitch."

The four boys tensed and hands reached for their wands, Avery held his hands up, "I'm going, no need to get violent." With a final scowl at Leah he fled down the hallway to his fellow Slytherins.

Leah's shoulders sagged as they exchanged glances, "Why does Sloane think I'm not trying?" She asked.

"Ignore Avery, he was talking shit," Sirius replied.

"He made sense though, why else would he want to be partnered with me?" Leah pulled her fingers through her hair nervously.

"He was probably trying to psych you out. He knows you would never agree to it," Remus suggested.

"He's right!" Lily agreed a little too loudly. Clearly she would accept any idea explaining Avery's behaviour other than the one the boy had offered.

Leah shrugged and set off towards the Great Hall, she didn't want to discuss it anymore. She'd always thought Sloane liked her, but maybe his opinion had changed since Halloween. That night had been more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

Remus watched Belle from his seat at the Gryffindor table. She was talking to two Ravenclaws she was often with and was hiding a smile from something the dark haired girl had said. Since his confession nothing had changed, and that was the problem.

Belle hadn't mentioned it again and she didn't talk to him more or less than usual. In fact he could almost believe it had never happened, or she'd had the memory charm performed on her. He'd asked both of his friends and they'd denied tampering with her mind.

The Ravenclaw's attention brushed down the Gryffindor table and met his. Her smile remained intact but some of the light receded from her eyes. Remus tried to force a smile but it looked more like a grimace of pain.

"Moony, are you going to be sick?" Sirius asked. Belle had returned to her friends.

"No," he sighed.

"Then what's with the look on your face?"

Sirius twisted round and glanced at Belle who was grabbing a bread roll from a large plate. "Oh, her," Sirius added.

"Don't say it like that." Remus shook his head and pushed his plate to the side, no longer hungry.

Leah and Lily were talking avidly about the pairings for Defence Against the Dark Arts so Sirius shuffled closer to Remus and lowered his voice. "She still hasn't spoken to you about your little problem?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it little, but no."

"I have a crazy idea, why don't you go and talk to her?"

"Who?" James asked and leaned in to hear what they duo were discussing. Sirius twitched his head back towards Belle and James casually looked over. "Right, her," he nodded.

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius started laughing. He could remember when it was Lily who was the '_her'_ of the group when James was pining. When had it become Remus and Belle?

"Sirius is right, just talk to her."

Remus nodded slowly and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve the tension.

"He won't do it," Sirius sighed, "just like you wouldn't with Lily."

"Let's not make this about me, I grew a backbone."

"Thanks," Remus said but couldn't help smiling.

He sat and thought for a while as the others talked about more important things, like Quidditch and Christmas. Was he being a coward? Twice that day it had been implied, although admittedly the first was from Avery and didn't count. Still, it bothered him. He took being a Gryffindor seriously. When he had been sorted he'd never been more surprised in his life. Remus Lupin, a werewolf in Gryffindor? He was certain it would be Hufflepuff because they took anyone. Maybe even Slytherin, the wolf part of him was vicious after all, but Gryffindor? He'd been on a high for months after.

A shift from across the room captured his attention and he watched Belle stand to leave, her friends didn't follow her. Determined to prove James and Sirius wrong he jumped up and headed along the wall towards the Entrance Hall.

Belle's blonde hair bounced out of sight and he ran the last few steps so he didn't lose her. She was heading for Ravenclaw tower and by the time he'd caught up with her she was half way up the winding staircase.

"Belle," he called and she stopped in surprise. She inhaled deeply when she saw who it was and leaned into the stone wall. Now he was with her he wasn't sure how to phrase his question, did he jump right in or ease into it?

"Did you want something?" She asked politely.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I said in hospital."

Belle swallowed, "I know, I've been meaning to speak to you but there hasn't been a good time." That wasn't technically true, there had been plenty of opportunities she'd just avoided them. "I haven't told anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"I know, thank you, but that isn't it." Belle dragged her teeth across her lip until it puckered red. Remus' stomach twisted and he dropped his gaze to the floor, he'd forgotten how attracted to her he was. "I get the feeling you don't want much to do with me anymore. I'm sorry you ever had to find out." He refused to look up, "I wanted to tell you that I understand. I hate what I am more than you do."

"Remus Lupin," she hissed. His head shot up at the sound of her voice, the tone was unfamiliar to him. "You think I hate you?" A first year Ravenclaw appeared and Belle smiled thinly at them before stepping aside to let them pass. Once out of ear shot she continued, "We've spent a lot of time together this term, but clearly you don't know anything about me."

"I thought-"

"How many students know about you?" She interrupted.

"With you, five," he said uncomfortably.

"And how many of them have judged you for it?" Remus didn't speak, she already knew the answer. Belle sighed but relaxed, when she spoke she was controlled again, "I have no problem with your condition. In fact, when you told me I thought about how brave you were, being at Hogwarts and hiding something as big as that. It must be awful." She rejigged the books in her arms, "But I should have talked to you sooner. I was worried you regretted telling me, if it was me I would want to forget about it."

"It isn't that simple."

"No I suppose not," she paused and smiled weakly at him. "Are we okay?"

Remus nodded, "We're fine." Belle looked behind her and he knew the conversation was over. "You know," he said, "when you got angry you sounded more intimidating than Leah." Belle giggled and shrugged.

"What can I say, it runs in the family."

* * *

Slytherins and Gryffindors were gathered around Professor Sloane's office before dinner had even begun. They sat and waited impatiently, despite the fact that Sloane was eating and in no rush to pin up the list.

Leah stood with her forehead pressed against the wall and her eyes shut. "You look mental doing that," Sirius commented.

"I don't care, I'm going to be stuck with Avery, I just know it."

Sirius laughed but it quickly turned into a groan, "speak of the dragon."

Leah tilted her head and peered down the hallway in time to see Avery stalking towards the office, flanked by Malfoy and Warren. Avery winked at her as she passed but the boy was blocked from view when Sirius casually rested on the wall beside her.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Lily moaned and rubbed her temple. She did look pale.

"Other than those three, there are twenty six students you could be partnered with," James pointed out, "chances are you'll be fine. Anyone is better than them."

"I guess," Lily answered but her expression didn't relax an inch.

"He's here," a girl announced and everyone shuffled to allow the man to pass through. Sloane didn't smile as he strode to the board, and it made the situation even more intense. He retrieved a scroll of parchment from his robes and unrolled it carefully. His head blocked it out as he pinned it up and Leah was sure he was being slow on purpose.

Sloane turned and his auburn hair glowed in the light, "The list is up," he said.

"No shit," Sirius chuckled and was rewarded with a dark glare from their teacher. The moment he stepped aside there was a surge of movement as people tried to read the parchment.

A mixture of cheers and groans proceeded and it wasn't long before it was the Marauders turn to see who their partners were.

"Oh thank Merlin," Lily sighed and a smile spread across her face. James however didn't seem as relieved about her pairing.

"You got Snape?" He growled.

Lily faced him, "Don't start James." He grunted but managed to keep his mouth shut. "You got Warren, that isn't too bad."

"What about me?" Sirius asked and shoved them aside. He froze and Leah elbowed him.

"I can't see," she said and bounced on her toes to read over his shoulder.

_Leah Higgs and Sirius Black_

"Great," Sirius sighed and glanced behind him at a pretty brunette who was pouting at the result. Clearly he'd hoped for a more appealing option. "I get you and Beth gets Avery, how is that fair."

Leah was a little hurt by his response and turned her back on him. Lily cringed sympathetically but Leah shook her head, it wasn't worth it. It didn't matter that Sirius wanted to be with someone else, it wasn't like he was her first choice either.

"Peter has been partnered with Mary McDonald thank Merlin. She's really nice, he'd never have survived with a Slytherin." Lily said, "Remus has got Narcissa."

"As in my cousin, Narcissa?" Sirius asked.

"The one and only," Remus sighed.

"Sorry mate, but she's alright as Slytherin's go." Sirius glanced over at the green house, "And you get the bonus of pissing Malfoy off."

Remus followed his gaze to find the blonde wizard scowling at them. "He's fancied her for years, not that I'm surprised it fits in well with the Malfoy plan, getting in with another power family."

A small cough stopped Sirius and they turned to the brunette standing behind them. She was tall and slender with sharp features and large hazel eyes. "I believe we're working together," she said to Remus.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Sirius; she must have heard his rant. "Yes, I'm Remus," he answered politely.

"It's best for me if we meet three times a week after lessons. I'll let you know when I'm available." Her voice was as smooth as butter but had an edge to it which was shared by all the Blacks.

"That's fine," Remus said and she nodded before twirling around and striding away.

"That's fine," Sirius imitated, "bloody hell Moony, you should have told her no. Don't let her walk all over you or she'll stab you in the back."

"I thought you said she was alright," he retorted.

"For a _Slytherin,_ it still makes her a bitch to normal people."

The group fell silent as they made their way back to their dormitory. The mood could change so quickly at Hogwarts, and that night it dropped considerably.

* * *

A/N: Just a short one today. Thank you to a guest and **MissAinsley **for your comments! I'm really pleased that people are enjoying it. I write every day so you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter!


	16. The Leap

Chapter Sixteen - The Leap

"Merlin's beard, can't you pay attention for one second!" Leah snapped as Sirius charmed their textbooks to hover over their heads, out of reach.

Sirius chuckled at the frustration flaming her cheeks. "You've been spending too much time with Lily and Slughorn, you're starting to sound like them, 'Merlin's beard'."

Leah grabbed an abandoned hardback from the table beside theirs and clouted him across the arm with it. "Black, one of these days…"

"You'll hex, curse, strangle or kill me, I know."

"All of the above actually," she said and tossed the book back. Sirius rolled his eyes and pocketed his wand, breaking the spell and causing their own books to slam back down. Leah scowled at him and he grinned smugly back. It was a Saturday morning, and whilst everyone else was snuggled in bed, they were up studying, it was unheard of.

They had been preparing for their final Defence Against the Dark Arts assessment for a week, but they hadn't even managed to get through the first quarter of the book. It was mostly due to Sirius' attention span, or lack of one. Leah flipped through the pages and found her page, noting that Sirius' was still closed.

"We're going to fail," Leah commented.

"No we aren't," Sirius said and waved a hand at her as if the idea was preposterous.

"I heard Lily talking the other day, she's read the entire book with Snape and they've moved onto a suggested book on magical creatures."

Sirius frowned for a moment but then shrugged that off too. "She's with Snivellus, all they'll do is sit and read. You get the entertainment factor. Not to mention, this." Leah cocked an eyebrow at him as he gestured to his torso and grinned proudly. Despite her best efforts, a small smile pulled at her mouth, growing until she shook her head and chuckled. Sirius' grin widened, "Are my eyes deceiving me, or have I, Sirius Black, made humourless Higgs laugh?"

"Don't call me that!" She said but her smile remained, "I laugh, just not with you."

"Not _usually_," he pointed out. "I don't think I've been so happy before," he wiped away an imaginary tear. Leah rolled her eyes and flicked her wand, opening his book for him.

"Stop distracting me," she ordered, "if I suffer a horrific injury because of you I…Well I won't be very happy about it."

"You, not happy…I don't believe it." This time she didn't laugh and he felt oddly disappointed. He'd never known a girl react to him like she did, usually they responded quickly because they wanted to date him. Not Leah though, it was a challenge with her, and a part of him craved to succeed. He paused at the intense expression on her face and rubbed his jaw, "You aren't going to get hurt in this task," he promised.

She swivelled her bright blue eyes to him, "You can't know that, the whole point is that we have to protect ourselves against real danger. I know Sloane wouldn't let us die or anything, but he isn't going to jump in at the first sign of trouble, it would be pointless then."

Sirius nodded, "True, but you're forgetting one thing." She frowned curiously, "You have me as a partner, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Leah blinked a few times, what was she supposed to say to that? She wanted to tell him he was cocky, but a small part of her believed him. He was many things, but a coward wasn't one of them, he wouldn't leave her to be attacked.

She opened her mouth to speak, realising that Sirius hadn't moved since he'd said it. However, before she could utter a word and voice cut across them from the staircase. "What the bloody hell are you two doing up? You do know it's the weekend, don't you?"

James hopped down the last few steps and strolled over to them. Sirius sat back and grinned at his best friend. "Don't ask me, it was her clever idea," he said. When James looked at her, Sirius winked at Leah and smiled reassuringly.

The girl shook off her awkwardness and shrugged, "You'll be thanking me when we pass." James sat down and scowled at the books with an unusual amount of hatred. "What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"Nothing," he sighed and sucked his teeth. She was about to ask again, but apparently he didn't need any encouragement, "its Lily."

"I'm sorry, who? I've never heard you speak of this girl before." Sirius said.

James and Leah glared at him and he fell silent. "Go on James," Leah nudged.

"She's been studying with Snape every night this week. It isn't that I'm jealous, but I'm her boyfriend, shouldn't she be more bothered about spending time with me?"

Leah seriously doubted his claim about not being jealous. "You know Lily, she takes it seriously."

"I take things sir-" Sirius began with his tired joke.

"But that doesn't mean she enjoys being away from you," Leah continued, interrupting him. James grunted and gazed at the ceiling where her bed was in the room above. "Trust me, I'm her friend, it isn't Snape she's passionate about, it's passing." James nodded and allowed to Sirius to change the subject, however his mood didn't improve.

* * *

Belle was lost within a maze of bookshelves. She hadn't seen another student for at least five minutes as she roamed the shelves for something interesting to read. Her index finger stroked across the spines as she waited for something to grab her attention.

_Screaming Waters: The song of the Mermaid  
The Life and Death of Triwizard Champions  
Centaurs: Man or Beast?  
Pesky Potions and their Properties  
Extraordinary and Rare Magical Talents: A Comprehensive List _

Belle stopped at the last one, her hand hovering over it hesitantly. Her curiosity about Lily's theory hadn't diminished, despite how many times she questioned the logic of it. Belle glanced up and down the aisle, but it was empty. "This is ridiculous," she mumbled and pulled the heavy book from the shelf. In the gap where the book had been, a face watched her.

A small yelp escaped her lips and she dropped the hardback on the floor with a thud. Her hands reached her mouth instinctively as the face vanished. She peered into the opening, holding her breath to stop any screams that threatened to escape if it reappeared. When nothing happened she hung her head and exhaled slowly.

Belle turned to collect her book and bumped into a body. Again she gasped and her heart hammered in her chest. "Oops, did I scare you?" A voice chuckled and she looked up at Regulus Black. Belle swallowed and backed away from the boy, noticing her book in his hands. He turned it in his long fingers and read the title, raising his eyebrows. "Got something to confess?" He asked.

"No," she snapped a little too quickly. Why did she feel guilty about reading a book?

"Clearly," he smirked at her reaction. "It's a bit of a strange reading choice."

"Not really, it's interesting."

"If you say so," he shrugged and gazed down at her. Belle could feel her wand pressing against her hip and casually moved her hands to be closer to it. She wasn't afraid of Regulus, but after he set the Manticore on her, she was wary. He was capable of anything. "I always wished I was a Parselmouth," he admitted lightly. Belle wasn't surprised. "I bet your sister would respect me more if I could set a snake on her."

Belle frowned, what did Leah have to do with this? "Is there something you want, or can I go now?" She asked him and attempted to sound stern.

Regulus' smirk grew and he stepped closer. She wanted to retreat but it was more important to show him no signs of weakness. Instead she folded her arms but ensured her fingers were skimming the handle of her wand.

"There is actually," he leaned into the bookcase and it wobbled slightly. "I want to ask you something about my brother." Belle had no idea what she could tell him he didn't already know. "What's going on with him and those _friends_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard they've been in hospital twice this term. You hang around with them, what's he involved in?"

"Why do you care? I thought you hated him?" Belle asked, confused by what appeared to be concern for his sibling.

"I do," Regulus agreed, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him tarnish our family name by…" Regulus faded away, searching for the appropriate term.

"Being ill?" Belle offered.

The boy's eyes darkened and his grip tightened on the book. "Don't give me that shit, he's not ill. He's up to something, and I want to know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She paused, feeling suddenly bold. "And even if I did, I'd never tell you."

Regulus stood up straight and his teeth ground in his mouth. Belle shouldn't have goaded him but she refused to be frightened by someone as insignificant as him. Yet, as he stepped closer to her she wished she could take it back and be brave another day.

"What did you say to me?" Belle knew that her voice would crack if she tried to speak so stayed silent. He moved again and his breath blew a few stray hairs back. Her determination wavered and she backed up until her spine collided with the shelves. She had never felt so helpless and reached for her wand.

Regulus spotted the movement and caught her wrist, squeezing tightly until the blood flow almost stopped. "No need to get violent," he said and clicked his tongue.

"Get off of me," she whimpered.

If anything, it only encouraged him and he pressed his torso against hers. "Are you going to tell me what Sirius is up to or not?"

"No," she said finally. There was no way she would betray Remus.

"Stupid bitch," Regulus hissed and released her; she watched as he held his hand up to slap it across her cheek. Belle jolted and shot her palms in front of her face, feeling a surge of warmth in them. Before he could touch her, Regulus was blasted back and he crushed into the bookcases behind, causing a few to cascade around him. She noted how the pages fluttered as if a strong wind had blown them from their shelves. Belle's eyes widened in shock and her limbs quivered, she glanced down the row to see Remus standing at the end. His wand was in his hand, but he was staring at it as though it was unfamiliar to him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Regulus snapped and rose from the floor. He charged down the aisle but paused near Remus, growling, "You'll pay for that," before leaving the library.

Belle couldn't move. Her breathing was irregular and her hands were still shielding her despite the threat no longer being present. Remus made his way towards her, and stepped cautiously as though checking she was aware of him. "Belle," he murmured. The blonde swallowed and looked over at him. "Are you alright?" He asked, full of concern. She managed to nod and lowered her arms slowly. "Did he hurt you?" His lips became taut at the question and she wondered what he would have done if she said yes.

"No," she sighed, "I'm fine." Remus nodded but continued to gaze questioningly at her. From the corner of her eyes she spotted her book, lying in the heap. She picked it up and went to return it to the shelf; she didn't want to read it now. "Thank you for coming to the rescue," she said and turned to the Gryffindor.

Remus frowned at her, "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you threw him off me."

"No Belle," he disagreed and his frown deepened. "_I _didn't do anything."

Belle wasn't sure what he was getting at. She had barely touched her wand, and nobody else was around to have done it. Her stomach dropped and all of a sudden she knew exactly what had happened. Remus was still puzzled, but she knew if they kept talking it wouldn't take him long to catch on. "I have to go," she mumbled.

"Where?"

Belle dodged his attempts to slow her and she ran out of the library, heading for the only place that might solve the mystery. The Quidditch pitch.

* * *

James needed to stop thinking about Lily and Snape, who had met up _again_ to study. Every time he pictured them it made his blood boil. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lily, he did. Snape was the problem. He adored her, it was as clear as truth potion. Speaking of potions, the boy was a master at them, almost as good as Lily. He may slip her a love potion, who knew?

A growl ripped from the Gryffindor's mouth as he grabbed his Cleansweep from the broom rack. Flying would soothe him, it always worked.

He strode onto the pitch and kicked off from the ground. Immediately he felt the rush of adrenaline, and his worries slid away with the breeze. He circled in the clouds and somersaulted in mid-air, until he eventually smiled.

He was being crazy. Lily cared about him, and was way too intelligent to be fooled by some love-struck Slytherin. James decided to go and find her, maybe sweep her away somewhere for the evening. That would show Snape.

He lowered his broom when a figure caught his eye, slowly walking onto the pitch below. There was something familiar about her blonde hair and the way she carried her broomstick tentatively. Belle.

James hovered where he was to watch her. He had thought about her flying for weeks, and was eager to witness it again. Belle hadn't spotted him and mounted her broom without once looking above her. She sat for a while as if afraid, and James was tempted to go and give her a pep talk.

However, before he could move Belle soared into the sky with as much ease as a bird. James admired her as she looped and dove with more skill than he had after a lifetime of practice. She stopped several meters below him and he noticed that she was holding her wand. What was she doing?

Belle's broom was shaking and he wasn't certain if it was because of the rider or the strong winds blowing at them. He dropped down towards her but froze when she did something utterly insane. She jumped.

Like a crazy leap of faith she pushed off her broom and fell towards the ground. It wasn't far away enough to kill her on impact, but she'd do serious damage if she hit it. Instantly, James shot down towards her, panic brewing in his chest. He could picture her crumpled on the grass before she'd even reached it. James wasn't going to get to her in time, the broom wasn't fast enough.

He braced himself for the horrific sight, but it never came. She waved her wand and was caught before she hit the dirt. James had witnessed certain spells that allowed the caster to freeze before they died from a fall, and were then released in a final drop, but he had never seen anything like this.

It was as if Belle was being cradled by the wind. It had picked up gusto and was whirling her up and sliding her down to the ground. A mad laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head, grinning. As she was delicately placed on the green she finally looked up and met James' stunned gaze. Her smile faded and she bit her lip as he lowered himself beside her, demounting his broom.

"What in Godric's name was that?" He asked her. Belle winced and swallowed, understanding there was no way to avoid answering that one, key, question.


	17. The Explanation

Chapter Seventeen – The Explanation

Belle lay in bed and stared at her midnight blue canopy. It was her seventh night of broken sleep but she didn't have the energy to be annoyed by it anymore, it was expected. Nancy and Amber were breathing lightly, and the window was cracked open to allow a gentle morning breeze to drift into the dormitory. She was surrounded by air.

It was a peculiar thing to notice, but lately it was all she could focus on. The thickness of it in the dungeons; how cold it was outside; the feeling as it entered her lungs; it was inescapable. She rubbed her hands to her eyes and they panged, she was so tired.

Her canopy lit up and she breathed a sigh of relief. More air.

It was time to get up. Belle swung her legs carefully out of the bed and pattered around getting ready. Nancy and Amber didn't stir; they were too used to her crack of dawn routine by now. They'd asked her why her sleeping pattern had changed but she hadn't answered, and eventually they stopped prying.

As always, the common room was empty as she made her way through it. She didn't bother hanging around anymore, the sun rose late enough for breakfast to have begun so Belle headed straight for the Great Hall. She closed the door and tripped on a long object, causing her to nearly fall down the stairs.

"Watch it," a voice huffed, "oh sorry."

Belle looked down at James who was sitting on the floor with his legs out, blocking the staircase. His murky eyes told her he'd been sleeping. "What are you doing?" She asked tightly, she already knew the answer.

James stood up and leant against the wall. "You've been avoiding me," he stated.

"I haven't, I've been busy."

"You expect me to believe that you've been busy every minute of the day since your little freefall? Even Leah is starting to worry. She hasn't spoken to you in a week."

Belle dropped her gaze to the floor in an attempt to hide her shame. After her jump she'd told James she'd slipped and used a spell she'd read about to save herself. It was a lie, but the truth frightened her. "I've been preparing for the Defence Against the Dark Arts assessment with-"

"No you haven't." Belle looked up at James as he folded his arms. It was like a Father scolding his child. "I spoke to Harvey and all he's got from you are owls with notes on. You haven't met up once."

"What's with the detective work?" She asked and felt the flush in her cheeks.

James glanced behind him to check nobody was there, when he met her eyes again he was softer. "I know I'm not a genius like you, Remus and Lily, but I'm not stupid either."

"I didn't say you were," she defended gently.

"You've been treating me like I am." He paused and inspected her, "What happened is to do with that theory Lily came up with, isn't it?" Belle didn't answer. "If she was onto something, I don't know why you've suddenly gone shy about it. You were as excited as she was when you told us all."

He was right, Belle had been enthralled by the idea, but it was _just_ an idea. Now, it was ringing true and she had no clue how to handle it. She swallowed and nodded slowly, "I think…I think Lily was right about what happened when we touched the Seal on Halloween." James eyes widened as if he hadn't actually expected her to admit it. She continued, "Since that day weird stuff has happened. I can fly as well as any Quidditch player, I'm tuned into every shift in the air around me, and I blasted Regulus back without even touching my wand." Belle shook her head, "I know it sounds mental."

"If you'd told me all that before I watched you dive from that broom, I'd have agreed."

"I had to check, and logically it sounded like an obvious test. I read that Rowena Ravenclaw could levitate, not fly but be carried on the wind for a while. I thought if my life was in danger, it would kick in."

James nodded and remembered the way she'd been lifted as if hands were plucking her up. A small smile danced on his lips, "It's still a bit mental."

"I know," she sighed.

They stood for a while longer, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, James broke the silence, "Are you going to tell everyone?"

"I'll have to I suppose, but I doubt they'll believe me, and I don't fancy having to throw myself out a window to prove it."

James grinned at her, "Lily will believe you, and if I back you up I'm sure we can convince the others, who _doesn't _want to have ancient magic flowing in them?"

"Me," Belle said as they left the tower towards the tempting smell of the Great Hall.

* * *

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong, you need to relax your elbow more and stop gripping your wand so tightly." Leah groaned as Sirius once again failed to complete his spell.

"You _just _said I had to be tense."

"That was for the stunning spell, this is to create light to ward off Devils Snare. Completely different spells."

It wasn't a nice day. Clouds loomed overhead and droplets of rain leaked down the willow tree branches surrounding them. Leah had decided that Sirius would feel better away from the castle, but it hadn't improved his spell work. Still, the boy hadn't shouted at her yet. They had accomplished quite a lot in the recent week, but Lily and Snape were miles ahead of them. They'd be lucky to pass with an Acceptable.

"You are driving me insane," Sirius grunted but did as he was told, _"Lumos Solem." _A strong beam of light sprang from his wand and illuminated the space around them. Leah covered her eyes until it was out and grinned at him.

"Perfect," she complimented and he smiled back at her. He mentally noted another way to make her smile, by doing something correctly.

A rustling sound alerted them to the arrival of Lily and James. "What the bloody hell was that, it looked like the tree was exploding," James asked.

"You should already know what it was, if you've been preparing for the assessment properly." Lily pointed out and received a hard look from her boyfriend.

"Warren isn't exactly overjoyed to be working with me, he's bailed twice and keeps insisting we can prepare alone."

Leah felt a little guilty about her brother's actions, but tried not to dwell on it. If Warren wanted to act like a prat, that was up to him.

The two sat down and Sirius took the opportunity to close his book and take a long break. Lily leaned on James' chest and yawned, causing Sirius to smirk mischievously. "Tired?" He asked.

"A little, I was up most of the night."

"I know, did you two find a nice broom cupboard?"

James stiffened and stared at Sirius as if he had signed his death sentence. Lily frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, James never came to bed last night. I know what went on, unless you're forgetting I've had plenty of experience in broom cupboards myself." Leah gagged and he winked at her.

Lily sat up straight and looked between the two Marauders. "I was up studying in my room, alone." She eyed James who was as tightly wound as a jack in a box. "So where were you?" Lily asked him and he swallowed.

"I was…uh," he stammered and the red head moved away so they weren't touching. It became very uncomfortable under the tree and if the heavens hadn't opened at that very moment, Leah would have made a run for it. As it was, the rain was now pouring and the only thing protecting them were the branches and leaves covering them.

"James…" Lily began and the hurt was peeping through, ready to consume her.

"It isn't what you think," he began and Leah cringed. Sirius had lost all humour and was looking shamefully at the pair, knowing he may have caused a lot of trouble.

"What is it then?"

"I was…" he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I was with Belle. Well, I was waiting for her actually, outside Ravenclaw common room."

"Belle? Why?" Leah asked as Lily frowned suspiciously.

"I can't tell you, but I needed to talk to her about something important."

"It couldn't have waited until this morning?" Lily asked.

"No," he edged his hand towards her, "you can ask her. She'll tell you."

Lily exhaled slowly but found no trace of a lie in his eyes, so she returned to her position. Leah wasn't as quick to drop the subject. "What did you want her for?"

"I told you, I'm not allowed to say. She'll tell you herself tonight. It's why I wanted to find you. We're meeting at the Greenhouses at midnight, Harvey too."

"What-"

"Later," James promised and Leah relented.

The foursome fell quiet and listened to the downpour. Lily began pulling at the grass on the ground, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I've been invited to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, and he said I could bring Leah and Remus."

"That's hardly fair," Sirius huffed, "what about us?"

Lily rolled her pretty eyes at him, "Remus and Leah have been doing brilliantly at Potions this year and he wanted to reward them. Besides, you don't even have class with him."

"Well we'll sneak into Hogsmeade then, won't we Prongs?"

"Actually, they're allowed to bring dates." He explained and Sirius sagged dramatically.

"Well, that's just great! Lily will take you, Remus will take Belle and I'll be stuck alone all night."

"You'll have Peter."

Sirius hissed through his teeth at them, "He's been weird all year, jumpy and no fun. I swear he thinks You-Know-Who is going to break into Hogwarts just to murder him."

Leah caught Lily's eye and noticed the imploring look, asking Leah to invite Sirius. Leah shrugged and eyed him, not knowing whether to or not. They'd gotten along better, but she didn't think she wanted to spend all night with him. People would talk and she _really_ didn't want any rumours spreading that they were together. She'd decide closer to the time, maybe she'd even find a real date.

* * *

The clouds had emptied themselves until only a few puffs of silver remained in the night sky. It was a clear night but the ground was sodden and thick with mud that clung to Belle's shoes. She had been waiting all evening in Greenhouse three, and had finished the book she'd brought an hour ago.

The moon was high above her and she knew it was almost time for them to arrive, if nothing went wrong. They would have to make two trips under the cloak, not all of them would fit there and back. Belle was so nervous she thought she might throw up. What was she thinking? They might laugh in her face and not listen to her reasoning. She should have brought a broomstick, but the thought of diving off again wasn't attractive.

"Belle," a voice hissed and she jumped up, knocking a flower pot over. She steadied it quickly and searched for the owner of the voice.

"I'm here," she whispered and a head popped into view. Leah grinned at her sister and unravelled herself from the cloak, followed by Remus.

"I'll be back in a minute," James promised and covered himself back up before returning to the castle.

"This is all ominous," Leah commented as they took their seats either side of Belle.

"What's going on?" Remus asked her lightly. Belle didn't look at him directly. She'd avoided him since the library incident and couldn't bear to meet his brown eyes.

"I've found something out that I wanted to talk to you all about."

"And it had to be at night, outside?"

"Yes," Belle confirmed and ignored the questioning look from her sister. She'd practiced what she was going to say, and how, but it didn't make her any less anxious. "Harvey is coming isn't he?" She asked.

"James is picking him up on the way," Remus answered and she nodded sharply. She wished they'd hurry up.

Once all six of them were gathered around her, Belle stood up. James was smiling reassuringly but it did little to comfort her, it wasn't him she had to convince.

"Right, um…" Belle inhaled deeply and swept her gaze around them. "I wanted to talk to you about something, but you need to promise you'll listen before you make any decisions."

"Belle, this is all sounding a bit weird," Leah sighed.

"Just promise," Belle begged. Leah nodded and was joined by everyone else.

"Thank you," she realised she was playing with her hands nervously and stilled them. "Do you remember when Lily and I had that theory about the Seal?"

"Of course we do, it was mental." Sirius replied.

"Actually, I don't think it was. I think she might have been right." Lily smiled slightly, but was still puzzled.

"Oh Godric, not this again…" Sirius groaned and James smacked the back of his head.

"You promised," he reminded his friend.

Sirius fell silent as Belle continued. "I've been noticing some odd things lately. I can do stuff I shouldn't be able to, it's like I can do magic without needing my wand in my hand. At first I ignored it, but now I'm certain it relates to when I touched the Seal." Nobody interrupted so she carried on, "I think when all four of us touched it, the magic inside that was put there by the founders flowed into us. The founders had elemental control and because we are all in a separate house, it latched onto us. Just like Lily said."

"I don't know Belle," Lily said, "nobody has been able to control the elements since the founders. We aren't even sure _they _could."

"She can do it," James cut in and all eyes turned to him. "I saw Belle manipulate the air around her the other week."

Lily's eyes widened, "You never told me," she muttered.

"I swore I wouldn't," he explained. "It was incredible, and it's made a believer out of me."

Belle smiled gratefully at him but the others were still unsure. She turned to Remus, "In the library, you saw what happened with Regulus. I didn't have a wand and you didn't do it. I could feel it flowing through me; it was like the air blasted him back."

"I suppose," Remus nodded hesitantly. Belle felt a little annoyed, if it was one of the others claiming this she was sure they'd believe them, why not her?

"Can you prove it?" Harvey asked and Belle sighed.

"No, but I'm hoping you can." She walked over to one of the dead _Curatore_ and picked it up, placing it on the table in front of Harvey. He frowned at her and she strengthened her resolve. "Helga Hufflepuff could manipulate the Earth, that's why your plant survived. If you have her magic in you, you should be able to bring this plant back to life."

"This should be good," Sirius snorted.

Harvey looked at his sister and judged her, weighing up how serious she was. He had always trusted her, and had never seen her so certain about something. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Belle confirmed, "try."

Everyone's eyes were glued to him but he had no clue what to do. Not wanting to upset Belle he closed his eyes and tried to ignore how ridiculous the whole thing sounded. If it didn't work then she would be embarrassed but the entire thing would be over. He reached out a hand and touched the plant, feeling the broken stem on his fingers. Harvey wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he thought he could feel warmth inside it. A pulse, like a heartbeat, thudding gently from its core.

His chest tightened and he moved his hand down to the base, digging his fingers into the soil. It could be saved, he knew it. His wand was in his pocket and grazing his skin, the magic seemed to be connected to him from a small amount of contact. He felt it darting over his stomach and up through his arm into his fingertips. They erupted in sharp pricks and stings, but he didn't move until the sensation ended.

"Well, fuck me." Sirius breathed and Harvey opened his eyes.

The _Curatore _was blooming and alive, just as much as his own had been. The petals danced and rippled as if they had never been dead. Belle smiled confidently at the expression on her brother's face.

She was right, and they believed her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Will be much quicker next time. Thank you for my lovely comment from a guest. As always more would be appreciated! Just want to know what you think :)


	18. The Assessment

Chapter Eighteen – The Assessment

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the first houses to take part in the Defence Against the Dark Arts assessment. Belle and Harvey had gathered with the rest of their class that afternoon and hadn't been seen since.

"Professor McGonagall told me they have been locked in their dormitories all night," Lily informed the Gryffindors the next day, "so they can't warn us about what happens."

"That seems a little drastic," James replied.

Lily dragged her hair over her shoulder and shrugged, clearly disagreeing with him. None of them had slept particularly well and Lily had re-read her textbook that morning for good measure.

"You don't think they were hurt do you?" Remus asked. Out of all of them, he had been unhappiest about Belle and Harvey's disappearance. "Maybe we should check the Hospital Wing."

"There's no way they'd let you in mate," Sirius said. "Imagine if you see the wounds, it could warn you about what's in there." Remus paled and looked out of the window towards the giant hedge that had been constructed to hide the course. "You'll be fine," Sirius added.

Remus nodded but didn't seem any better, Leah tugged at his sleeve and he glanced at her. "Belle will be fine. Harvey will have looked out for her." Remus inhaled and smiled thinly. He knew Belle was capable but wouldn't relax until he could see her.

They'd been given the rest of the day off to prepare although nobody was actually working other than Lily. As if the class was linked, everyone had met in the empty classroom, even the Slytherins. Remus walked across the room to Narcissa who was unreadable. "I wonder if she has enough emotion in her to feel afraid," Sirius said as the girl muttered to their friend.

"It'll work in her favour to be cold, it means she can concentrate," Leah pointed out. "I wish I was more like that." She winced as another wave of nausea swept over her. She was terrified. It was the kind of fear that wouldn't listen to you. Her mind was telling her everything would be fine, and listing the many reasons to be calm, but her gut wouldn't listen. Leah hadn't eaten all day and had bitten her lip so much she'd bled a little that morning.

Sirius wasn't bothered at all. He didn't know what the fuss was about, if anything he was excited. Proper defensive magic in a dangerous environment, it was what he lived for. He sat on a desk as Leah took a seat and tapped her fingers on the table. Everyone else had split into their partners; Warren and James chatted casually in the corner, Lily and Snape sat and read, and Mary consoled the terrified Peter. For once, the class was united. Even Malfoy and Avery were too nervous to find time to bully anyone; it was a small kindness.

The rhythm of Leah's fingers was annoying Sirius and he eventually kicked her chair to get her attention. "What?" She snapped.

"Stop with the tapping Higgs, it's driving me nuts."

Leah glared at him but pulled her hand onto her lap. "How long do we have left?"

"Ten minutes until we walk down," he answered.

"Should we practice something?"

Sirius shook his head, "If we don't know it now, we're screwed."

"Oh thanks," she groaned and shut her eyes as another wave hit her. Sirius didn't speak again. Nothing he said would make her feel any better.

Across the room, James and Warren discussed tactics. "If it's anything creature related, I think you should be the distraction," Warren said.

"Why me?"

"You look like bait," Warren shrugged. James frowned but let it drop.

"Fine, but leave the complicated wand work to me. I've gotten pretty good lately."

"I wonder why," Warren replied and glanced at Lily who was pointing at something in Snape's book. The Slytherin was fully aware that the red head was intelligent and had been helping his partner.

"One of the perks of being her boyfriend," James shrugged. Warren watched the smile leave his face as Snape said something that made Lily burst out laughing. Surely James Potter wasn't jealous of the blithering idiot? Snape was quiet and slimy and unpleasant. However, by the scowl on James' face he knew it must be true.

"You aren't going to be distracted in there, are you?" Warren asked him.

"What? No, why?"

"I'm not having you seething over your girlfriend while my life's on the line."

James turned his frown to Warren, who didn't flinch. "Watch your mouth."

"Don't get pissed with me. You'd be the same if I was mooning over someone."

James retort failed as someone shouted, "It's time to go," which was followed by a surge of movement. Forgetting their minor disagreement the Gryffindor nodded sharply to his Slytherin friend as they trailed after the rest of the class.

* * *

"Oh shit."

"What the hell is that?"

"This is some kind of joke, right?"

"He is literally trying to kill us."

"Quieten down!" Professor Sloane barked and they fell silent, but their eyes remained wide. The group stood on the other side of the hedge, blocked off from the castle and grounds. In front of them was a hole in the ground, just wide enough to slip through.

Sloane was accompanied by Hagrid who waved at the Marauders. The Defence teacher stepped forwards and took his usual stance of crossed arms.

"As you can see, the assessment will take place underground. This used to be a secret passage out of the castle but was blocked off years ago. We've reopened it in order to watch you work in closed conditions. Yes Miss McDonald."

"I'm c-claustrophobic," she stammered.

"Once you are down there you will find it is quite spacious, don't worry." Mary blinked at him but didn't look any happier.

"You will all go down together at first and gather in the centre of the tunnel. From there you will see thirteen different paths, in your pairs you will choose one each. Some were part of the original tunnel and others have been created specifically for the assessment. Once you have entered there is no changing your mind." A murmur spread through the group and Leah swallowed. "A horn will sound when it is time to begin. Follow it to the end where Hagrid or I will be waiting for you. If there is an emergency, tap your wand on the wall three times and a signal will be sent to us to get you. Any questions?" Sirius raised a hand.

"What was the point of this bloody hedge, to hide a hole in the ground?" A few students chuckled and Sloane glared at him.

"Right, Black and Higgs, you go first." Knowing it was because of his sarcastic comment Sirius strode forwards and jumped into the hole. It was dark inside but some lanterns had been placed around so he could see most of the tunnel. Sirius stepped aside and Leah lowered herself in.

Her eyes were wide and he could tell she was brimming with nerves. "You alright?" He asked.

"Of course I am," she snapped and rolled her shoulders back. He smiled when she wasn't looking, Godric forbid she show weakness.

All twenty six students huddled in the centre of the tunnel, staring at the thirteen paths circling them. Sloane popped his head through the gap and shouted, "You ready?" When nobody answered he took it as a positive sign and waved his wand. A loud noise blew from it and Peter yelped.

"Who's willing to bet Pettigrew dies?" Malfoy chuckled. James patted his friend on the back and scowled at Lucius. Mary nudged Peter and led him down a relatively wide and light path.

The Marauders stood together and watched everyone else depart. There were three pathways left, ranging from pitch black to light.

"Come on Remus," Narcissa ordered and marched down the lightest one. Remus mimed 'sorry' to his friends before jogging after her.

"She's such a bitch," Sirius sighed. James and Warren turned to them questioningly.

"Which do you want?" James asked them.

"We'll take the dark one," Warren cut in and gave Leah a protective look. Her eyes narrowed and her fear was replaced with pride.

"Why, because I'm a girl?"

"Don't start Higgs," Sirius moaned and tried to pull her towards the better path.

"No," she snapped and yanked her sleeve from his grasp. In three strides she had entered the black pathway. "Now it's too late," she huffed and beckoned to Sirius. "Come on, Black."

"Your sister has got a screw loose," he said to Warren but smiled darkly. "See you at the end," he said before following her into the darkness.

* * *

They'd been walking for well over fifteen minutes and hadn't come across a single thing. Their wands glowed brightly from the _Lumos _spell but they were still only able to see a few metres ahead. Leah's anticipation had dissolved but every time they turned a corner she clenched her wand a little tighter.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Sirius mumbled.

"I haven't heard any screams, so I'm thinking they're alive."

Sirius frowned at her and the corner of his mouth lifted, "You've got a sick sense of humour when you're freaked out."

"I am not _freaked out._"

"Sure, sure."

Leah turned her wand so the light fell on their faces and he could see the determination in her bright blue eyes. "If you keep on telling me I'm scared it'll be me you have to defend yourself against."

"Oh come on Higgs, I'm only messing around."

"I don't find it funny," she snapped.

"Well I do-" He was cut off by a noise ahead of them. It sounded like hooves scraping on dirt. Both froze and cast their lights down the path. Again it sounded.

"I bet it's that bloody pig," Sirius muttered. Leah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you think so?"

The boy nodded and took a step forwards, there was a corner and he knew that it would be around it. "Can you remember the spell?"

"_Sus Coire," _she recited to him. Sirius nodded and they both held their wands tightly.

Together they edged towards the corner and stepped around it in unison.

It wasn't a pig.

Leah audibly gasped at the creature taking up most of the room in the tunnel. It was somewhere between a cow and a panther, with long horns that glinted sharply when the light hit them. Its eyes were uncannily human and it was staring directly at them whilst padding its hooves on the dirt.

"A Bicorn," Sirius murmured. They'd read about it the previous day but he couldn't remember a specific spell to stop one.

Leah was searching through her memory, trying to find some way to get past it. Surely a simple stunning spell wouldn't work on a beast that size? Sirius raised his wand and bellowed _"Stupefy," _and the spell ricocheted off the walls and hit the Bicorn on the forehead. It didn't even flinch.

It gave a deafening roar and charged at the students. Leah glanced to her right but there was only a solid wall. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist as the creature barrelled towards them and yanked her back around the corner. Her shoulder slammed against the wall as Sirius released her.

Leah peered over his shoulder to gauge the position of the beast. It had reached the corner and was ramming against an invisible barrier next to them. "Look," Leah murmured and ducked from under his arm.

"Interesting," Sirius said and prodded the shield, his fingers went straight through. "It must only be affected by him."

"We still need to get past it."

"Do you remember any spells?"

Leah cocked her head to one side and tried to picture the chapter on ferocious beasts. "Bicorn eat their enemies," she recalled.

"Wonderful."

"But to do that they spear you first."

"They're slow too."

"That's great if we were boxing it, but we aren't," Leah replied and winced as the beast crushed against the shield again. "I don't think there was a specific spell. If we're going to stop him it'll have to be with a _really _powerful stunning spell."

"_Stupefy Maxima?"_

"That was in the back of the book but we never got that far. I haven't done it before, have you?" Sirius shook his head.

"We have to try though, or we'll fail."

Leah inhaled deeply and their eyes met in a determined stare. The light poured over her face from the fire of a nearby torch. Sirius noted how her blue eyes glowed passionately and her jaw tightened in resolve. He couldn't help but be impressed.

"What's the plan?" Sirius asked her.

"If we stun it too soon the exit will be blocked off, it's massive. We'll need to get past it first and then cast the spell before it tramples us." Surprisingly her voice was steady; it was the unknown that had worried her. She could handle the challenge now she knew what it was. "I'll distract it and you slip past, perform the spell the moment I'm-"

"No."

Leah raised her eyebrows at him, "Sorry?"

"No," Sirius repeated calmly. "I'll be the distraction."

"For Merlin's sake, is this because I'm a girl again? I'm perfectly capable."

"It isn't because you're a girl, but there is no way you are doing it." His chest stuck out slightly and she could see the stubbornness settling.

"Black-"

"Higgs," he interrupted, "I promised you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, and I meant it. You are better at spells than me, you get past and I'll distract it."

A weight pushed against Leah's chest and for some unknown reason a lump stuck in her throat. There was no joke in his eyes, no clever comment, not even pride, just courage and something else. Something she hadn't seen before. "Okay," she agreed. Sirius nodded and gestured for her to come closer to the barrier.

"On the count of three," Sirius ordered, "one, two, three!"

Sirius dived through and captured the attention of the Bicorn immediately. It reared and kicked out at him. Leah's hand flew to her mouth as Sirius dodged the hoof and vanished behind the beast. When it turned to find him, Leah took her opportunity and sprinted into the tunnel, narrowly missing the rear of the beast.

Her back crushed to the wall as she scraped down it, but managed to reach the other end. "Black?" She called and she saw his head briefly appear as he slid under the creatures head. Leah pulled out her wand and steadied her breathing, _"Stupefy Maxima!"_ She cried and the spell flew weakly from her wand. It hit the animal which swayed but didn't fall.

It wasn't strong enough, _she _wasn't strong enough. Sirius reached her and grabbed her arms, "We're going to have to run," he said.

"But we'll fail," she argued.

"Is that important right now?" Leah glanced behind him in time to see the Bicorn charge a final time. His horns were pointed down towards Sirius' back and a mad panic rose within her.

What happened next was a blur.

One moment Leah was staring at the Bicorn, inches away from impaling Sirius. The next she glanced at a torch on the wall and was suddenly blinded by a flash of orange. The power and heat engulfed the students and Sirius pushed her back against the wall once again. He groaned as the fire licked his robes and Leah's panic froze. The second she wasn't thinking about the Bicorn the fire diminished and Sirius slumped down.

He caught himself on the wall, hands either side of her. The Bicorn was alive but burnt and huddled in a corner. "Are you alright?" She whispered and he forced his head up. Their faces were close and she inspected the lines on his forehead, revealing his pain.

"Never better," he grunted.

"I'm sorry," she said and his frown deepened.

"It wasn't your fault; it isn't like you made the fire…" His sentence faded and she grimaced at him. Neither wanted to think about the other option.

Leah glanced down the pathway and saw the light at the end. "Can you walk?" She asked.

"Yeah," he straightened and her torso went cold as his warmth left her. Leah examined his back which was burnt but didn't seem too damaged. "You blocked me from it," she blurted out.

"What?"

"When the fire started, you blocked me against the wall," it was obvious but the realisation made her stomach twist.

Sirius stood tall and winced as the skin on his back flexed. "I promised didn't I?" He held her gaze for a moment before tearing his eyes away and striding up the tunnel.

* * *

Leah was glad it was night by the time they were pulled from the tunnel. Nobody could see the tint to her cheeks or the guilt as she lied to them about the Bicorn attack.

"You got the Bicorn?" Sloane asked, "That was a tough one, how did you stop it?"

"_Stupefy Maxima," _Sirius lied casually. Sloane nodded, impressed but then eyed his burns. "The torch fell on the creature, and it caught me."

"Bloody hell," Sloane breathed and examined him. "Well it isn't too bad, go to the Hospital Wing though, to be sure."

"Where are the others?" Sirius asked and Sloane took a second to remember.

"They're all done, everyone is fine. They'll be in their dormitories by now."

"They passed?" Leah asked.

"We'll see," Sloane answered but smiled at her.

They both wished him goodnight and walked back to the castle. Neither spoke in the uncomfortable atmosphere. Once in the Entrance Hall Leah paused, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thanks just let James know I'm alright, he worries." Sirius forced a grin and Leah half smiled back. He turned to leave but she stopped him.

"Uh, thank you for tonight. You weren't an awful partner."

Sirius chuckled, "You weren't so bad yourself."

"It looks like Belle and Lily were right."

"Looks like it," Sirius agreed. "Crazy."

Leah nodded once but couldn't think of anything else to say to him. She wasn't happy with how they were being. It was awkward and…intense. The opposite of how they normally were. "Goodnight Higgs," he said and walked away to the Wing.

He didn't turn back to her, but knew she was heading to the dormitory. His heart was thumping in his chest and his fingers dug into his palms. He'd been so sure that she was going to get hurt. It was anger, and fear, and panic rolled into one. Even when the fire had burned him, there was no way he would have moved. No way he'd of let her take the heat, literally.

Why, he had absolutely no idea.


	19. The Confusion

Chapter Nineteen – The Confusion

"The door's open!" Nancy yelled and suddenly the room was in motion. Ravenclaws who had been cooped up all night surged towards the exit, desperate to find friends and recite stories from their assessment.

Belle wasn't sure where her friends would be, she wasn't allowed to enter Gryffindor dormitory but her feet headed in that direction anyway. She had a long scratch down her face from the Devils Snare that had dragged her down the tunnel, but thankfully Harvey had blasted it away from her before it could do serious damage.

She hopped onto the moving staircase and walked up it to the seventh floor which held the entrance to the common room. A ginger haired boy was exiting and he stopped when he saw her. She recognised him as Arthur Weasley and smiled kindly as she approached. "Have you seen my sister?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, but James and Remus are in there." Belle's stomach clenched, where was Leah? She remembered the stories from her classmates, describing the creatures and obstacles they had to face in the course. Had she been hurt? "I can go and get them if you like?"

"Please," Belle managed to say. Arthur backed into the room, frowning at the worry dancing in her green orbs. She heard heavy footsteps and the portrait flew open again, revealing Remus. He was unharmed but had dark circles under his eyes, telling her that he hadn't slept.

"Belle," he breathed and jumped from the opening to be near her. His attention moved to her injury and he raised a hand, brushing it with his fingers. She looked up at him and he quickly dropped his arm, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she answered, "it looks worse than it is."

This didn't soothe him but his body relaxed slightly as James appeared. "What happened to you?" He asked, peering at her cheek.

"Devils Snare," she explained and he nodded.

"I had that too but it didn't even touch us. Warren was really fast at the spell." He paused and closed the portrait, "Leah isn't here. She isn't hurt," he said, "but she went on a walk with Lily this morning."

"I think she's a bit shaken," Remus added.

"Why?"

"She got the Bicorn and Sirius was hurt, he's in the Hospital Wing, we were on our way to see him if you want to come?" Belle hesitated; she wanted to speak to Leah. The beast was the worst challenge in the course and had almost trampled a Hufflepuff to death before Sloane had stepped in. However, Leah could be anywhere by now and it made more sense to wait until her sister found her. Belle nodded and followed the boys to the Wing.

* * *

"You think it was the magic from the Seal?" Lily asked after Leah had finished recounting the Bicorn attack. She had been vague when telling her how Sirius was hurt and how he'd become a sort of hero. It was too confusing to go into.

"It must be," Leah agreed, "the fire didn't explode on its own."

"It's incredible really, all these years of wondering if their powers existed and now we know. More importantly, you four have got them." Lily paused as they stepped up into the Entrance Hall. "That reminds me, did you ever tell Warren?"

"No," Leah replied and shook her head fervently, "and I have no plans to." It wasn't that Leah didn't trust her brother, but he had been acting so unpredictably lately that she wasn't sure how he'd handle the news. Having friends like Avery, Malfoy and Regulus wouldn't steer him in the right direction, he'd probably flood the school within a week. "Hopefully he won't ever figure it out, but I'll ask Harvey to keep an eye on him."

Lily was leading them down a small hallway which led to the Hospital Wing, Leah slowed once she realised and her friend turned to her, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"I have some stuff to do back in the dormitory," she explained calmly. Lily turned to look down the corridor and then back at Leah.

"You don't want to see Sirius," she said slowly, as if the fact was more important than it should be.

"It isn't that, I'm just busy."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "What else happened in the assessment?"

"Nothing," Leah rushed but her cheeks tinted guiltily. What was wrong with her? Nothing did happen! It was becoming an issue now, and that made her confusion even worse. "I suppose it can wait," she added and strode past Lily towards the Wing, knowing it was the only way to sedate her friend's curiosity.

* * *

Sirius was sat up in bed, leaning forwards into a thick white roll placed on his lap, designed to prop him up so his back didn't touch anything. The nurse had attempted to make him lie on his stomach but that was never going to happen, so he'd settled for the less comfortable but less embarrassing option.

"Do you need anything?" Belle asked him. She had arrived twenty minutes earlier with Remus and James.

"A shirt would be nice," he sighed and tried to hug the roll to him, shielding his torso.

"Don't tell me you're shy?" James joked, "You should be used to girls seeing your body." Belle pulled a horrified face at his words.

Sirius scowled at him but couldn't argue against it, "Usually it's in situations a lot more pleasing than this," he said. "If Madame Pomfrey wasn't insisting that I let my skin breathe I'd be trying to find one of those situations right now actually."

The door to the Hospital Wing opened as he finished speaking and they all turned to see who had entered. Leah and Lily walked over and Sirius pulled the roll tighter still, he really wished he was dressed.

Leah frowned at his bare skin and immediately looked at Belle, probably checking she wasn't scarred. "How are you?" Lily asked him and inspected the faded wounds.

"Fantastic," he drawled and wafted her away.

"It looks bad," Lily told Leah who still wasn't looking at him. Sirius didn't need reminding. He'd caught a glimpse in the window that morning and could just about make out the red wounds on his back. They webbed in every direction and cracked at the edges, it wasn't a pretty sight. "How did you get burns like that from a torch falling on a Bicorn? It doesn't make sense."

"I was wondering that," Remus added and leaned forwards keenly.

Sirius frowned and finally the Gryffindor girl met his gaze. Hadn't she told them? He couldn't imagine why not, he'd saved her from it. He drifted back to the moment the fire had started, and recalled the urge to shield her from it. For him it was uncomfortable because he hadn't ever experienced such a protective feeling before, but she didn't know that. Was she ungrateful? Was she too proud to admit he'd saved the day?

"Do you want to tell them Higgs? Or shall I?"

"Tell them what?" She asked with her usual snap.

So she was too proud. A wave of anger washed over him and he launched into the story, not caring if it annoyed her or not. "I blocked Higgs from the fire so it wouldn't burn her."

"On purpose?" James asked and pushed his glasses back as they slid down his nose.

"Yes on purpose, I took it so she wouldn't have to."

Everyone was surprised…why were they _so _surprised? He'd done heroic things before; he risked his life with Mooney every month! "Why?" Remus asked and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm a good person?"

Remus and James exchanged peculiar looks and didn't speak. Lily and Belle were staring at Leah who refused to meet their eyes.

"Bloody hell, don't rush to compliment me!" He sighed. He sounded arrogant, but did they really not think he was capable of something like that? Sirius supposed that in the past he'd let girls get in trouble instead of him and he wasn't exactly kind to them, but he wasn't a complete asshole.

"That's really…uh…nice of you," James finally said. Sirius shook his head at the boy's attempt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked Leah. Sirius looked over, eager to hear her excuse.

The girl tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear before crossing her arms across her chest, clearly unhappy. "I thought he'd want to tell you, you know he likes to brag. He did do it though…it was pretty incredible actually." She caught his eyes and swallowed.

If Sirius was the type of man who blushed, he would have. Instead he chuckled and pretended the comment hadn't made his chest tighten. "I told you!"

Everyone's attention swivelled to him and the praise began. Even Belle kissed his cheek awkwardly.

"Didn't think you had it in you," James joked and slapped his shoulder.

"You underestimate me," Sirius shrugged and checked over their heads for Leah. But she wasn't in sight, and the Hospital Wing door clicked shut.

* * *

Two days later, Sirius was released from the Hospital Wing with unblemished skin and a cocky smile. James walked with him towards the Great Hall, filling him in on the little he'd missed. "Arthur and Molly are dating."

"Weren't they anyway?" Sirius asked, picturing the couple who were together constantly. He'd assumed they were an item in second year.

"It's official now, her parents wouldn't let her date for ages, they believe in no sex before marriage and all that. They met Arthur over the summer and liked him, so they're allowed to be together…no funny business though."

"Of course not," Sirius grinned, "It just means they'll be at it like rabbits the moment they get married."

James pulled a disgusted face as they jogged down the steps leading to the grounds. It was a nice day considering winter was upon them and many students were outside already. Harvey, Belle and Leah were sitting by the lake, having their usual family get together, minus Warren. James went to go to them but Sirius hesitated.

"Let's visit Hagrid," he suggested, not wanting to see the Gryffindor girl at that moment.

"Why?"

"No reason, we've just not seen him in a while."

James frowned and glanced for a final time at the Higgs family, "Whatever," he shrugged and stalked in the opposite direction.

Sirius fell silent as they headed for the hut. Leah was the one girl he didn't feel uncomfortable around, ever. He thought they disliked one another on a deep level, but now it was all muddled. She had been awkward in the hospital, like him saving her had put her on edge, did she think he expected gratitude? Because he didn't, not from her at least. Sirius had shocked himself by his actions, and all he wanted was for everything to get back to normal. Tension free.

* * *

"I wonder where they're off to," Harvey mused as the three siblings lounged beside the water. Leah lifted her eyes to see who her brother was talking about and felt her muscles clench at Sirius' retreating form.

"I bet James is trying to find someone to vent at, he's gone crazy having to leave Snape alone. He isn't used to not arguing or jibing daily." Belle said and Leah raised an eyebrow. "Remus told me," the blonde shrugged.

Leah was lying on her stomach and dug her finger into the gritty sand, carving shapes into it absentmindedly. Lily and James had been remarkably good since the red head had finished hanging around with Snape every day. James was back to being her number one, the way he liked it.

Harvey's voice dropped and she looked up at him, confused at his sudden shift in octave, "Has anything happened with you two lately?" They didn't have to clarify what he meant, their newfound powers were on all of their minds.

"Not since the assessment," Leah replied and dragged her smallest finger in the sand, making a circle.

"Have you tried to do anything?" Belle asked him and Harvey paused, long enough for the 'yes' to be apparent. Belle sat up straighter, her mouth falling open. "What have you done?"

Harvey was smiling a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not much, one of the girls I know was sent flowers from her boyfriend but they weren't blooming properly, so I helped them along a bit."

"In front of her?" Leah demanded.

"No, I'm not stupid." He sighed and continued, "I made it die and bloom again three times. It was amazing. Even when I sucked almost all the life from it, I could still bring it back. Sitting here now, I can feel the earth beneath me." He stopped and shook his head slowly, overwhelmed with his own words. "I just wish we knew more, is it dangerous to have all this power in us that's not ours? Will it fade over time?"

"I know, it's been annoying me too Books aren't helping anymore," Belle agreed.

"We could ask Dumbledore?" Leah suggested, the man was wise and would surely know how to deal with situations like this.

Belle grimaced and pulled her hair over her shoulder, "I don't think he'll understand. Besides, if the magic is inside of us, then doesn't that mean it isn't in the Seal? If the centaurs discovered that…" She faded away, concern etched on her pretty face.

The trio looked at one another, absorbed in their shared worry. They'd been taking it all in their stride, seeing the fun rather than the enormity of it. What would happen if the centaurs found out? Would they attack the school? Would Hogwarts have to close? It would be their siblings fault.

"We shouldn't tell the others about this," Leah said and both her siblings agreed. It would only make matters worse. A drop of rain dripped on her arm and Belle glanced upwards at the looming clouds. "Rain," she said softly, "we'd better go inside."

As they stood and walked away, the Giant Squid briefly appeared from the deep before diving back under the water. The ripples cascaded outwards and lapped on the shore, smothering Leah's etching in the sand, the shape of a large dog.

* * *

Dumbledore stepped away from his window where he had been gazing over the grounds, watching students enjoying their days in the moderate sunlight. His hands were clasped behind his back and his eyebrows dipped down in thought. Something was wrong. He could always tell when trouble was coming and the knot in his stomach warned him of it now.

The man stroked a long finger on Fawkes' wing and smiled at the bird. "Do you know something?" He asked and his eyes twinkled as the Phoenix blinked at him. He probably did, birds saw more than any other animal, it was a shame they couldn't speak.

The door to his office opened and Professor Sloane entered, mirroring the Headmaster with his troubled expression. "Sorry to interrupt," he said.

"You weren't interrupting, please sit," Dumbledore offered and nodded to the chair opposite his desk.

"I'll stand if that's alright."

The Headmaster rested into his chair and inspected the Defence teacher, who was as tense as a chess piece about to be destroyed. "I have reason to believe the Higgs family are not being truthful about what happened in the forest."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked, his curiosity peaking.

Sloane clenched his jaw, and considered his words carefully before speaking. "I charmed the torches in the assessment. The fire in them was enchanted and it would have taken a great deal of magic for it to have sparked, especially enough to burn a Bicorn. Furthermore, Sirius Black claimed that the torch fell but when I went down to investigate they were all in their correct positions. Something is wrong," he continued, agitated, "Leah wouldn't look at me when she came out and all of the siblings have been acting odd since Halloween."

"I had noticed," Dumbledore agreed. "However, I'm not sure what you are suggesting."

Sloane strode to a cabinet and rested against it, scowling worse than ever. "I don't know myself, but I suspect it has something to do with the magic in the Seal. What if they tampered with it?"

Dumbledore was a wise man and had considered this option several times. He knew the history of the siblings and their discovery concerned him greatly. However, it was not the time for teachers to delve into the topic; it would put the lives of them and their pupils at risk.

"I appreciate your insight, but I do not believe anything happened in the forest. Though they and their friends are powerful witches and wizards I do not think they have the capacity to interfere with magic as ancient as that. However, I will keep an eye on them and see what I can find out."

Sloane wasn't satisfied, but Dumbledore was a stubborn man and kept his face straight. "Alright," he sighed, "but if I'm right, this could mean trouble."

"Perhaps, _if _you're right."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to purrfect and myharlequinromance321 for your reviews! I know people will have their favourite characters and I love the challenge of making them all as interesting as one another. Sirius and Leah are at the forefront at the moment but it will shift again soon. Means a lot that you are enjoying it and I hope you continue to read it! Thank you so much


	20. The Dates

Chapter Twenty – The Dates

It was the day before Professor Slughorn's Christmas party and Lily, Belle and Leah were in the Great Hall discussing their plans. "I think I know what I'm wearing, I wore it once last year and I remember James loved it," Lily said. She smiled at the memory and tangled her fingers in her hair.

"I haven't got a clue," Belle sighed, "I've not even asked Remus yet."

"You're kidding!" Leah cried and shook her head in disbelief, "Belle, its _tomorrow, _don't you think you should?"

"I know, I know, but…the last date we had was a disaster and we've only just started properly talking again. I'm worried something will happen and it'll be awkward." The blonde sighed and grabbed an orange from a large pile in the centre of the table. Peeling strips off carefully. More importantly, the girl was worried Remus would say no, after all that had happened she'd understand.

"I don't believe in living your life on 'ifs' and 'maybes', you only regret the things you don't do," Leah pointed out. Both girls watched her curiously and she frowned, "What?"

"Who are you taking?" Lily asked.

Leah rolled her eyes, knowing what they were getting at. "Why are you so insistent that I take Black with me?"

"He wants to go, that's why, and it isn't like you've got a date." Belle popped a segment into her mouth and smiled.

"But he's so infuriating! We don't even get on half the time and he'll spend the night trying to hook up with the date of every other boy. It isn't exactly my idea of fun." Leah glanced at the door where the Marauders had entered, joking amongst themselves. Honestly, she had considered taking Sirius, the awkwardness from after the assessment was mostly gone and he was being oddly polite to her. She knew everyone wanted him to go, and she supposed it wouldn't be the same without everyone there, apart from Peter who was increasingly distant.

The boys sat down and James planted a sweet kiss on Lily's cheek. "What are we talking about?" He asked them.

"Slughorn's party," the redhead replied whilst slinking her hand in his. Remus glanced up at Belle and she smiled softly, hoping he wasn't offended by his lack of an invitation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Sirius groaned and rested his chin on his fist. He looked up at Leah and gave her his most charming smile, "Wouldn't it be great if a friend didn't have a date and took me with them?"

A smile tugged at her lips but she resisted it, "That would be nice, shame you don't have any friends."

"Come on Higgs, it isn't like you're going with anyone."

"Sorry," she shrugged and sipped her drink innocently. Sirius slumped back down and scowled at her. She caught the attention of Belle and Lily and nodded, yes, she'd ask him to the party, but when _she _felt like it.

* * *

Belle had promised Remus that she would study with him that evening. He'd been struggling with Muggle Studies, especially since he'd missed the last couple of lessons which had coincided with the full moon, meaning he hadn't submitted his end of term paper. Professor Wisher had allowed him to hand it in after Christmas, but Remus had been panicking about it all the same.

"I have a question," Remus sighed, "why do muggles enjoy this 'television' so much? Why aren't they living life instead of watching someone pretend to?"

Belle smiled and dropped her quill onto the library desk. "The same reason you read. When muggles can't do exciting things they watch it being played out, and for a while it's almost like it's happening to them."

"That isn't why I read," Remus disagreed, "I read to understand the world and people better, to gain knowledge."

"If you weren't a wizard and couldn't command adventure and excitement, you might disagree. It's harder for muggles to entertain themselves."

Remus scribbled a note down before shutting his book with a thud. "I think that's enough for today," he decided. Belle mimicked him and began placing her belongings into her satchel. The library was deserted apart from the duo and the librarian who was absorbed in a book behind her desk. Belle had been waiting for an opportunity to talk to him privately, and this may be her only chance. "Remus," she whispered and he paused, waiting expectantly for her to continue. She continued to place her quills discreetly in her bag, followed by the pot of ink, not meeting his eye line. "Slughorn's Christmas party is tomorrow, I thought you might like to go with me," she said as casually as she could possibly manage. "As my date," she clarified, and leant down to check her buckles were done up properly.

"I'd love to," Remus answered in the same tone. Neither wanted to make a big deal out of it, they may as well have been discussing the weather.

"Great," Belle said and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll come and get you at eight," the boy informed her.

They had barely kept eye contact for more than a second, and Belle said her goodbyes before scurrying away. The second she was out of sight, Remus slumped back in his chair and let the grin spread across his face. He found her endearing and glanced over his shoulder to watch her slip from the room. His chest tightened and his cheeks panged from the wide smile, Merlin, he liked that girl.

* * *

Leah needed to get away from everyone.

The problem with having a large group of friends was that finding time to spend alone was almost impossible. She had managed to make her excuses to Lily after Belle had left with Remus, and made her way towards the courtyard. Benches were scattered around with students huddled in small groups, joking and talking. They didn't give Leah a second look as she sat beneath a tree and pulled her book out to read.

At home, Belle had been the bookworm but since Hogwarts, Leah had found a new passion for it. There was so much she didn't know, and suddenly the magical world was wide open for her. Leah pulled her knees up and rested the hardback on them, skimming the black lines lazily.

The chapter was about centaurs, a subject she had found particularly fascinating since her conflict with them. She wanted to know their history and where they came from, but facts on the creatures were challenging to find, they were so secretive.

"What is a girl like you doing alone on a day like this?" A voice asked and Leah's eyes flickered up to a boy who had sat on a stone bench beside her. She had never seen him before, but he was very attractive. His eyes were deep green with a crop of beach blonde hair. The boy leaned into his knees and watched her, a confident smile on his lips.

"Excuse me?" Leah said, she'd been so surprised by his appearance that she had barely listened to his question.

"Why are you alone?" He repeated a chuckled softly.

Leah glanced at the book on her knee, "Isn't it a bit obvious?" She asked, it wasn't easy to read surrounded by people.

"I suppose so," the boy agreed, but didn't make a move to leave. "I'm Adam," he introduced and held his hand out to her.

She considered ignoring him, but there was something flattering about the way he looked at her. "Leah," she replied and slid her hand into his, shaking it once. His hand was smooth and cool, the hand of a boy who didn't do manual work.

"You're the girl with all those brothers and sisters, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, wondering if he was only talking to her to ask the same question everyone did, why they were in separate houses.

"Must suck to have been split up from them, I've got a little brother who was sorted this year. He got into Ravenclaw like me, I'd have been gutted if he was somewhere else, I want to keep an eye on him."

Leah tilted her head to her side, and frowned sympathetically. He was being so nice; nobody ever considered how crap it was to be separated from her family. "It wasn't fun," she agreed.

Adam looked over a group nearby; a few were watching the two of them. "Are they your friends?" Leah asked and he smiled.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think you should be talking to them rather than me?"

A twinkle caught Adam's eye and he turned his back on them, "Probably, but it's much more fun with you. Besides, they won't blame me, look at you."

Leah felt the blush in her cheeks and pulled her hair over her shoulder, hoping to conceal it. She didn't know how to interact with Adam, she'd never had someone flirt with her, surely that is what he was doing.

"You hang around with Potter and his friends," he noted, "I don't know how he's with Lily, she should definitely be a Ravenclaw. All I ever saw was the two of them at each other's throats, how did that one happen?"

"You'd be surprised how well they fit actually, James needs her to put him in his place and she needs to loosen up, they balance one another out." Leah never spoke about her friends for fear of saying something she shouldn't, but as Adam smiled softly at her she felt herself trusting him.

"I guess I'd have to see it to believe it, the logic isn't there."

"You Ravenclaws and your logic," she sighed and shook her head. "You sound just like my sister."

"I know Belle but we haven't spoken much, she's quiet and I always think I'm about to offend her." Adam paused before continuing, "Besides, its logic that tells me you are going to really like me."

Leah frowned at him but her smile remained, "What makes you say that?"

Adam slid onto the grass so their feet were almost touching. "For one thing, we're both ridiculously attractive," he shrugged.

"Is that so?" Leah grinned.

"It's a burden we share. Secondly, we're in different houses so you won't get bored of me by being together all the time. Thirdly, I'm funny but not in a sarcastic way, I know when it's appropriate. Fourthly, I have a feeling we have a lot in common."

"A _feeling_? That doesn't sound very logical Adam," she replied and he chuckled.

"Even Ravenclaws can feel, as hard as that may be to believe. I'm feeling an awful lot at the moment," he looked directly into her eyes and Leah felt her chest tighten. He was gorgeous.

* * *

Where in Godric's name was everyone?

Sirius had been searching the school for over forty minutes for a face he recognised, but had yet to find one. Peter hadn't been seen all morning, Lily and James were probably in a broom cupboard somewhere, and Remus was no doubt wooing Belle, leaving Leah. Sirius knew she had no life to speak of so her disappearance confused him most of all.

He had walked past the library, and was heading outside to check Hagrid's, when he heard a laugh that made his heart lurch. He knew that laugh, it was a giggle he'd spent hours trying to pull from Leah.

He followed it through the archway into the courtyard and scanned the faces of the handful of students until he found her. Leah was sitting beneath a tree, her chestnut hair billowing over her shoulder with the light highlighting her startling blue eyes. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter, which is when Sirius spotted her companion.

He stopped a good distance away and watched them, his eyes hardening. A Ravenclaw boy was sitting close to her, his body leaning forwards as though he was being pulled to Leah. Neither could keep their eyes off of each other and for some reason, this bothered Sirius.

He knew the boy, Adam Cresswell, they'd battled over the affection of girls in the past and unfortunately Adam always seemed to win. It was his good guy attitude and sickeningly charming manner, it was all bullshit but girls fell for it.

He felt the anger grip his chest, unexpectedly severe. He hated the boy, and Leah was fawning over him like a love-struck moron. Surely she was too smart to believe the crap he came out with? As Leah blushed at whatever the boy had said, Sirius realised how far from the truth that was.

He began to walk over, attempting to quell his raw anger. Leah looked up at him, and the smile faltered slightly. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, Sirius! Long time, no see," Adam chuckled brightly as if they were good friends.

"Cresswell," Sirius nodded stiffly.

The Ravenclaw sensed the tension and stood up, "I suppose I'd better get back, it was really nice to meet you Leah, hopefully I'll see you again?"

"Definitely," Leah confirmed and grinned as he walked away.

Sirius didn't sit down, instead hovering over her like the shadow of a giant.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked him, looking back to her book with little to no interest in him.

"What did Cresswell want?"

"To talk to me," she shrugged, "he's nice."

Sirius' jaw clenched but he didn't snap at her. Why was he so bothered? Because Leah was his friend, and not some piece of ass he wanted boys to use and throw away. He thought she, of all people, was above all of that. "He's an asshole," Sirius disagreed.

Leah's eyes narrowed, "Don't start."

"Start what? He is, I know him."

"I've never seen you talk to him," Leah snapped.

"That's because he isn't worth my time, or yours. I bet he flirted with you, right?" Her cheeks tinted and again his stomach lurched. "Don't fall for it, he's like that with all the girls, he isn't interested in you."

He shouldn't have said that. It sounded harsher than he'd meant it to. Leah's expression morphed into hurt, and she slammed the book shut. "Right, because how could anyone want me? I'm just Leah, the ugly bitch who nobody would look twice at."

"I didn't mean that," Sirius stammered.

"Of course you did, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Her cheeks were flaming and her green orbs shone. "I'm so stupid," she breathed, "I can't believe I was going to ask…never mind."

The girl stood up and tucked her book under her arm. Sirius watched as she pushed past him towards the Ravenclaw group. Leah pulled Adam to one side and muttered to him. He lit up and nodded fervently. Leah grinned before waving goodbye and striding back past Sirius. "What was that about?" He asked.

"I was asking him to go to Slughorn's party with me. It's funny he said yes considering I'm so unlikeable." Leah stormed away, leaving Sirius standing alone in the centre of the courtyard.

Anger and pain were fighting inside of him, so he let the rage win. How dare she do that to him! Ask Adam on a date just to piss him off, how childish could she possibly be? Sirius didn't care. She could go to the party and be crushed by Cresswell, see if Sirius gave a shit.


	21. The Party

The Party

"Why are you taking him again?"

"Because he's nice, and I needed a date."

"You've never even spoken to him before."

Leah popped her head around the curtain of her bed, she'd been using it as a shield to get changed, and raised an eyebrow at Lily. The red head had been asking her endless questions about Adam, most she couldn't answer because her conversation with him had been exactly thirteen minutes long. "Your enthusiasm is overwhelming," Leah said and Lily stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand. I know Adam is good looking, but he always seemed so boring and self-obsessed, you're the opposite of that."

"So does James," Leah pointed out from back behind the curtain. She slipped on her dress and smoothed the front down as Lily replied, however it never came. "I've got you stumped there, haven't I?" Leah grinned as she pictured her friends face trying to come up with an answer. Lily had admitted that she'd disliked James for years because he was cocky and now they were obsessed with each other.

"Damn you Higgs," Lily sighed. She sounded just like Sirius and Leah began to chuckle before stopping herself, they were arguing after all. He was the reason she was going on the date in the first place.

Leah slowly pulled her fingers through her hair as she thought about the boy, and his cruel taunts. Why did he have to be so cold? Couldn't he of been supportive, for once in his life? Nobody was ever interested in her, even Sirius who adored any girl with a pulse, and even _he _hadn't wanted her. It would have hurt if she cared at all what he thought.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked and Leah snapped out of her daze, untangling her fingers from her locks and stepping out from behind the curtain. Lily's lips turned up into a smile, similar to one a Mother would give her youngest daughter before she headed off on her first date. "You look gorgeous," she complimented.

"As do you," Leah returned, scanning Lily's dress. It was red and matched her hair perfectly, giving her a slight vixen look. Leah had chosen something simpler, an off the shoulder pale blue dress that seemed silver when the light hit it. It wasn't extravagant, but she felt exposed all the same.

Lily exhaled a long breath and stepped towards Leah, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry about what I said about Adam, I'm sure he's great. Maybe I'm pushing it because I know James will be a nightmare without Sirius there tonight."

"Sirius would have _made _it a nightmare…trust me." Lily nodded once before pushing away her sombre thoughts and offering Leah a dazzling smile.

"We'd better go, we have dates waiting."

* * *

Remus had stopped around the corner from where Belle was standing. He could hear her gentle breaths and the shuffle of her feet as she waited for him to emerge. The Gryffindor was attempting to compose himself, feeling the tremors quiver down his body. He was ridiculously nervous about the night, more so than he had been for Hogsmeade. Remus _knew _this was his last chance with her, if he screwed it up there would be no more.

His back was pressed against the ice cold wall, and he dropped his head back, enjoying the cool stone on his scalp. He'd been early, and was now late. Belle cleared her throat and moved again as another minute ticked by. So much for Gryffindor courage, he felt sick with nerves. A small part of him wished it was closer to a full moon so he'd have an excuse as to why he was so grey and shaky.

Another minute.

Then another.

Remus dug his nails into his palms and stood up straight, trying his hardest to ignore the swell of panic in his gut. If he didn't go now she'd leave, and it all would have been for nothing. The worst that could happen was that she wouldn't be interested anymore, and that girl was worth a bit of heartache, just to be near her for one night.

Before his confidence wavered he stepped out and plastered a casual smile on his face. However, it wavered the moment his eyes settled on her. The doors to the Great Hall were open giving her aura a golden glow, like she was supernatural rather than human, and her hair was loosely curled and clipped up, so only a few tresses hung down. Remus swallowed and glanced quickly at her pastel yellow dress, stopping just above her knee. Full blown panic ensued, and his heart beat like a herd of centaurs in his chest.

For a manic minute he considered turning and leaving her, not able to control the flood of emotions. What was he doing going after someone like her? He was a monster and she was perfection. The girl smiled shyly and inched forwards, blushing as usual. "Your late," she scolded playfully, seemingly unaware of his battle.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I was talking to James."

Now he was lying to her, another cross on why he wasn't good enough for the Ravenclaw. A small crease appeared on her forehead as she frowned at him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine," he said and rolled his shoulders back. If Sirius was here he'd have punched him by now, and he'd be right to. Remus stepped forwards and held out his arm for her to take. "You look beautiful," he said but couldn't force himself to keep eye contact. He didn't need to, he could feel Belle's fingers grip a fraction tighter to his elbow, and practically feel the warmth from her blush radiating from her.

They walked together towards the Dungeons, thankfully it was a short journey.

"I hear Leah has a date," Remus commented in an attempt to lighten the intense mood.

"Yes, Adam something, I can't remember."

"Cresswell," Remus said.

"You know him?"

"Not really, but Sirius hates him. He goes on rants every now and then, I think they battle for girls attention a lot."

Belle shot her eyes up to Remus who looked down at her, confused by her reaction. "You don't think Adam is just dating Leah to get one over on Sirius?"

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about it."

They fell quiet as both pondered the theory. Belle was protective of her sister, and would hate to see someone use her. Remus wasn't as interested as his date, he didn't know Adam well enough to guess his intentions but it suddenly explained why Sirius had been moody all day. He'd left the common room before either of the girls appeared, but Remus had assumed it was because he wasn't invited. Something tugged in Remus' mind, a whisper that couldn't be heard. He tried to figure out why all of this was striking a nerve, as if it was more important than he thought. The Gryffindor waved it away, knowing it wouldn't make sense until it wanted to.

* * *

"I couldn't believe it when I only got an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts, I clearly deserved an O, but the Professor last year didn't like me, I could tell."

Leah nodded appreciatively as Adam spoke, trying to keep the boredom from her face. He had been talking about grades and classes for over half an hour, but had yet to ask about or comment on her at all. She didn't mind, it wasn't like Leah yearned to talk about herself but it wasn't a date supposed to include two people getting to know one another? All Leah had learned so far was how seriously Adam took his work.

She allowed her eyes to travel across the room towards Lily and James who were chatting to Professor Slughorn. James looked just as bored as she was, and he shrugged at her giving a knowing smile. A flicker of blonde signalled Belle's arrival and Leah's heart warmed at how lovely she looked. Remus had a hand resting gently on Belle's back, guiding her around but claiming her in the process. Leah wanted to go over to them, but Adam was still talking. She looked back at him and nodded again, until she realised he'd stopped speaking.

Adam smiled softly and she returned it, hoping he hadn't asked her a question. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm boring you."

"No you aren't," Leah insisted.

"I am, I've been talking about myself since we got here."

"Your grades actually, I still don't know much about you." Leah shrugged, there was no point lying to him.

Adam chuckled and his eyes glinted, clearly finding her honestly amusing. "You're a peculiar girl," he said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, tell me something personal." Leah suggested, tilting her head to the side as she watched him. He was attractive, especially that night with this smart suit on.

"Personal? Alright…" He smirked and faked deep thought, tapping his finger to his chin. Leah rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow, until he looked back at her. "Ok, ok," he chuckled, "how about this, I've never been in a relationship for longer than two months."

Leah didn't react, not finding it that shocking. Adam raised his eyebrows, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?"

"You don't find it in the least bit strange that I've never had a serious relationship?"

"Two months sounds serious to me, I've never…" Leah halted her words, pressing her lips together to stop them falling out, but it was too late.

Adam's eyes widened, "Leah Higgs, have you never had a boyfriend before?"

Her cheeks flushed and she crossed her arms, uncomfortable at the topic of conversation. "So you only got an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts, I bet that was really annoying?"

"Stop trying to change the subject," he said, a smile playing on his lips. Leah's shoulders drooped as he pestered her. She didn't want to talk about it, at all. "Have you ever even been on a date?" Her lack of a response was enough, Adam was practically bouncing. "I feel privileged to be your first, although how a girl like you went this long alone is beyond even my understanding."

"Can we not talk about this?" She asked and he nodded in defeat.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Please," she replied and he offered her a final fleeting grin, before squeezing her arm and walking to the opposite side of the room in search of butterbeer.

Leah stood alone, staring at the floor, completely mortified. What was she thinking telling him that? Why didn't she snap in her usual way and push his curiosity back with wit and charm? Leah wanted to curl up in a corner and forget that entire conversation had happened. Adam must think she was such a loser, unwanted by everyone. She ran a hand down her face, stopping at her lips which had betrayed her.

"Not a very good date, are you?" A voice mocked and she spun round, already knowing who it was. Regulus Black leaned against a table behind her, a cocky smirk rippling on his face. How long had he been standing there?

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me Slughorn invited you? I thought he only wanted people who were important." Leah snapped at him, her defences rocketing upwards as quickly as they'd crumbled with Adam.

"Your attitude won't help you this time I'm afraid, and it won't make Cresswell like you." Leah hoped she wasn't blushing, but if she was with any luck Regulus would mistake it for rage. "You know," Regulus continued, "you really aren't a good match for him."

Leah rolled her eyes, even the snake was on at her for her choice of date. "You know, I really don't care about your opinion."

Regulus grinned and pushed up off the table, stepping closer to the Gryffindor. She held her ground, refusing to look weak twice in one day. He wore all black, seeming more like death come to claim her than a teenage boy. "All I'm saying is you could have made a better decision, you only get one first date."

"Why are you talking to me about this? Don't you have some helpless first year to bully?"

Regulus frowned as if he was as confused as she was. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Sharp and bitter, just like its owner. His hand shot out and gripped her wrist, "What is it with you Higgs girls and your attitude? Don't you ever learn to shut your mouths?"

His anger was hot and uncalled for, taking her off guard. She reached for her wand but realised, in horror, that she'd left it in her dorm. There was nowhere to store it in her dress. "Get off of me," she spat and tried to pull herself away, but he only held tighter.

"Stop fighting me, I'm just trying to talk to you."

There was a manic glint in his dark eyes, cutting straight through Leah. She looked around but there was nobody she knew close, and Adam was chatting to some other girl across the room. Her pain doubled as her date broke into rolls of laughter, in a way he never had with her. Regulus followed her gaze and chuckled, "Surprise, surprise, Cresswell got bored even before he'd shagged you."

His features stiffened and his breath caught in his throat as he stared down at her, eyes skimming over her face. Leah frowned at him, what was he doing? His grip was still tight on her arm as he jerked it towards him, leaning his head closer to hers. His lips were parted and inches from her mouth. Quick as lightening, Leah brought her free hand up and slapped him across his cheek, just as a hand appeared and yanked Regulus off of her. James stepped in between the pair, and held his wand up, pointed directly at the Slytherin who bore a red mark handprint on his sallow skin.

"You're all worthless scum, and you'll get what's coming to you," he promised as he backed away. Leah turned away from him, looking towards the door and met a pair of grey eyes. Sirius was standing in the doorway, gripping the handle so tightly that the door shook. His wand was in his free hand, and directed at his brother.

* * *

Sirius had been roaming the corridors of Hogwarts for well over an hour, searching for anything to distract him from his sour mood. He hadn't bothered seeing Leah, James, Lily and Remus off as they went to the party. He couldn't believe they'd gone at all, knowing he wasn't invited. He'd passed Cresswell on the way who had grinned arrogantly at him, Sirius had no clue why he didn't curse him.

The silence between him and Leah had been thick and bitter, brimming with unspoken insults and a sliver of regret. Maybe he had overreacted, but he was only trying to protect her from the scumbag Ravenclaw. What was she doing fawning over him like a lovestruck third year anyway? It was revolting and made his stomach churn just thinking about it.

On second thought, he wasn't sorry, not one bit.

He'd arrived in the Entrance Hall, and could hear the music blasting from beneath him in the Dungeons. James would be bored by now, even if he was with Lily. He never had liked the Slug Club, other than his girlfriend. Sirius hesitated before skulking towards the Dungeons, deciding that he would check to see if his friend wanted to leave. At least he wouldn't be alone then.

A greenish glow emitted from the room, and he could see silhouettes pressed against the window. It was busy, and the smell of sweat seeped underneath the door. It didn't sound like much fun. The Gryffindor opened the door slightly and peered inside, scanning the crowd for signs of his friends. He couldn't see James or Lily, but he immediately spotted Cresswell chatting to a girl, someone who wasn't Leah.

Sirius felt a swell of anger for Leah's sake, mingled with triumph at being right about him. He knew Cresswell wouldn't have been able to stick to one girl for that long, Leah was too witty for him anyway, maybe she'd realised how wrong she had been.

His eyes swivelled across the room until he found the mane of chestnut hair belonging to Leah. She was talking to someone but he couldn't see who it was. A body suddenly blocked his eye line, standing in front of him. "Uh, move," he snapped, causing the Hufflepuff girl to turn. She was faintly familiar, and from the smirk on her lips she clearly recognised him.

"Sirius Black," she cooed, sticking a hand on her hip. She was curvy with full red lips and cat like eyes, the type of girl he usually went for. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see a friend," Sirius shrugged.

"Who?"

"None of your business, now can you move?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her ample chest. "You don't remember me, do you?" Sirius didn't respond and she clicked her tongue, "I knew it, I'm Roxanne?" It didn't ring any bells, "We fooled around in the broom cupboard last year," she encouraged, crossed between outraged and amused.

"Oh yeah, of course," he sighed, lying through his teeth in hopes she would leave him alone. He didn't doubt her story, but a large portion of the previous year had been spent in cupboards with various girls.

"You're awful," she added, smiling through her annoyance. She glanced over her shoulder and tensed, "Bloody hell, looks like someone got unlucky tonight."

"What?"

She looked back at him, "Regulus is chatting up someone, she doesn't look too happy about it."

Sirius rolled his eyes as she stepped out of the way, wondering who his brother was pestering now, probably some unsuspecting Hufflepuff.

He didn't have to look far, as the scene was directly in front of him. Leah was standing with her right side facing him, but all her attention was focused on a boy towering over her. His fingers were wrapped around her tiny wrist, which was bent at an awkward angle. Sirius' blood turned ice cold, and then flipped to fiery lava as he gawped at Regulus and Leah.

She wasn't happy, her discomfort was radiating off of her in waves, and he wondered why nobody had noticed. He wasn't sure when his wand had ended up in his hand, but he threw the door open, holding his wand up towards his brother who was pulling Leah closer against him. Just before Sirius had time to cast a spell Leah slapped his brother across his pale face, just as James cut in.

Sirius couldn't stop his body from shaking with anger, and if Roxanne hadn't been in the way he would have charged over without hesitation. Leah's blue eyes found his and widened, bringing him back to earth with a crash.

The Gryffindor backed out, ignoring Roxanne's question of 'Where are you going?' He needed to get out of there, before he did something that would get him expelled.

Regulus was interested in Leah? Since when? Was it all for show, to piss her off and everyone she cared about? Sirius rubbed his temple with his fingers, trying to decipher why his fury was so raw. Regulus was dangerous, he'd hurt girls in the past, and not just emotionally. If he ever got Leah alone…

His fist shot out and collided with the stone wall, sending a shock of pain up his arm. Footsteps made him pause, and he inhaled deeply in order to suppress his dark mood.

"Black?" A voice murmured and he turned to Leah, not meeting her gaze.

"Leave me alone," he ordered, but his tone wasn't cruel.

"What's wrong?"

"Higgs, will you please fuck off back to the party?" He asked, harsher than before.

Leah didn't move and he faced her, jaw clenched and hands still balled into fists. He was ready to vent at her, to shout and curse, and say anything to make her leave him.

But he couldn't.

Because at that moment he realised how stunning she looked, dressed in a soft blue that made her eyes come alive. She didn't look upset or traumatized by his brother's advances, it was like it had never happened. Her fingers were entwined in front of her and she shifted her weight between her feet, watching him.

"Regulus left," she said, gesturing to the ongoing party.

"Did he hurt you?" Sirius asked, trying in vain to ignore the way she dress clung to her figure.

Leah rubbed her wrist absentmindedly and his anger pushed against his defences. "No," she replied.

"Why were you alone with him?"

"We weren't, we were surrounded by people."

"You know what I mean," he snapped, "you were supposed to have a date, so you didn't have guys…" He faded away, not able to say the words. Leah grimaced and Sirius chuckled darkly, "Right, Cresswell ditched you. I told you he was a scumbag."

"Don't start," she sighed.

"What? If you'd had a date who actually gave a shit, my brother wouldn't have gotten within a mile of you." Sirius stepped forwards, closing the gap between them.

Leah's cheeks flushed red and she winced, hurt for the second time in two days by his words. "You're an asshole. Why were you even here?"

"I came to find James. Then I saw you two and…"

"And what?" She asked, throwing her hands up so that they knocked onto his elbows.

"And I got pissed," he shouted, "you were just letting him try and kiss you!"

"I hit him!"

"At the last minute, you couldn't have waited any fucking longer!" They were close now, and both were hot with anger.

"Why do you even care?" Leah asked, bumping her arms against him. Sirius stopped, breathing thick and slow as they stared at each other. She was so furious, so passionate, so…gorgeous. He froze, his anger melting away as the thought crossed through his mind. She was still glaring at him, but he didn't care.

Sirius brought his hand up and lightly touched her cheek with his fingertips. Leah didn't flinch but her frown deepened, and she swallowed but stayed where she was. "Black…" she began as his skin danced across hers. Had she moved closer or was he imagining it? His head was screaming at him to stop moving but he ignored it, his body had more sway at that moment. He leaned forwards an inch until her small breaths touched his lips. The gap was tiny, and he could feel sparks shooting over the space between his lips and hers.

A door opened, and she was gone.

"Leah, are you OK?" Cresswell asked. Sirius dropped his hand and scowled at Adam. The Ravenclaw rested a hand on Leah's back, pulling her towards him.

"I'm fine," Leah breathed, smiling tightly at him.

She glanced back at Sirius, cheeks still enflamed. "We should go," Adam whispered to her.

"Yeah, you two go and play house," Sirius snapped. Leah's shoulders sagged and all traces of emotion left her face. Sirius stepped back, not wanting to watch the two of them anymore. Adam was holding her hand, and she wasn't moving it away.

He was stupid, acting on impulses he didn't want or need in his life. Sirius turned and stormed back to the common room, ignoring the blood rushing in his ears.

He_ wasn't_ attracted to Leah Higgs. He never would be.

* * *

A/N: I cannot tell you how sorry I am for how long this took! My laptop crashed deleting every pre-written chapter for When We Were Young. I will go back to updating at least once a week now, so stay tuned and let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
